SOMETIDA
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: SASUSAKU-Sakura Haruno la discípula de la quinta Hokage es secuestrada por Sasuke, pero ella no viene sola; -¿estás seguro que ella servirá de algo? -Si de verdad deseas apoderarte de Konoha, utilizando a Sakura la Hokage te dará el poder sin dudar -Está bien, ella servirá de una u otra manera. Retírate a cuidar a nuestra invitada. -Mama…
1. Chapter 1:Gesuto

Holi!

¿Como estas?

Para los que son nuevos les traigo un nuevo capitulo y para los que han estado siguiendo la historia les traigo uno renovado, son casi lo mismo que los primeros cuatro cap, solamente los junte y agrege algunas cositas, por si quiereis volver a leerlos y si no, les prometo que el sabado 28 de marzo la historia seguira normalmente. Gracias por su atencion y espero que les guste.

* * *

-¿estás seguro que ella servirá de algo?

-Si de verdad deseas apoderarte de Konoha, utilizando a Sakura la Hokage te dará el poder sin dudar

-Está bien, ella servirá de una u otra manera. Retírate a cuidar a nuestra invitada.

Sasuke salió de la habitación a paso tranquilo. Debía admitir que secuestrar a su antigua compañera de equipo no era la mejor ni la más valiente acción que había cometido, pero todo eso fue por la técnica prohibida que recibió a cambio de ella. Dominaría aquella técnica y lo demás ya no le importaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro. Como había cambiado su compañera y gracias a dios para bien. Su ardua batalla le había exigido y sobre todo entretenido. Aunque ver a ese pequeño a su lado lo había aturdido un poco. Dudo al traerlo o no, pero decidió traerlo. No lo iba a matar, sea un hijo de alguien muy importante a quien Sakura estaba escoltando o algún familiar de esta. Matar, no era una opción. Asi que esperaría para interrogar a la ¨molestia¨ de cabellera rosada y saber la procedencia del niño.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y la oscuridad adorno su visión. Trato de moverse pero las cuerdas que la tenían atada no se lo permitieron. Apretó los puños enojada. Todo lo que había ocurrido no fue un sueño; Sasuke la tenía secuestrada ¿para qué? ¿Porque? No lo sabia,pero desgraciadamente todo lo que tenia que ver con Uchiha Sasuke, era algo trágico. Por lo cual debía escapar a toda costa, aparte ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Por el dolor de sus muñecas podía calcular que llevaba más o menos medio día. Su Chackra estaba sellado y estaba muy débil debido a la riña que tuvo con el Uchiha. Apretó más sus puños y dientes sin importarle estar haciéndose daño. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan fácil de vencer? Por hamartias tan mayúsculamente visibles y estúpidas: hamartia numero uno; Salir de Konoha con poco Chackra, hamartia numero dos: no estar preparada emocionalmente para un encuentro con Sasuke (aunque este era sumamente estúpido puesto que siempre debía estar preparada tanto física y emocionalmente para todo, aparte, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que Sasuke la secuestraria?!), hamartia numero tres: ser extremadamente estúpida para bajar la guardia ante un desertor de Konoha.

-Mamá ...

Sanosuke… a él también lo habían traído. Ese malnacido se había traído al niño. Hubiera preferido que lo dejara en medio de un pueblo donde estuviera a salvo, pero eso era mucho pedir para Uchiha Sasuke. Asi que, seria muy estúpido pensar en pedirle que dejara ir al niño. Porque a pesar de ser inocente en sea lo sea que estuviera planeando, corria el riesgo de que el pequeño corriera por ayuda. Ahroa solo quedaba esperar que nada malo le pasara.

-¿estás bien?

-Si… pero, está muy oscuro y tengo miedo, además no se a donde voy…

Susurro el niño entre llantos dejando una inmensa tristeza en Sakura al igual que coraje y alivio al saber que él no estaba amarrado. Al parecer Sasuke no era tan patán como había pensado hasta hace unos segundos.

-No temas, yo te estoy cuidando. ¿Te acuerdas como se busaca el Chackra?

-Y ...

-Bien, busca mi Chackra.

-Y ...

Pasaron los lentos y tortuosos segundos para los dos. El corazón sale del pecho con el deseo de reencontrarse, con la incertidumbre y miedo. Aunque gracias a Dios, nada de eso duro mucho.

-Te encontré

Se abrazaron fuertemente. El pequeño lloro sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad el encontró a su mama y estaba feliz por ello, pero aun la sensación de miedo le inundaba. Desde que ese señor lo había dejado ahí, tuvo mucho miedo, aunque pensaba que el era bueno. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura masculina que no se distinguía gracias a la luz que lastimada la vista del pequeño, pero sabía muy bien quién era, era el Señor Sasuke, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, Sasuke pasaba cada media hora a checar a los ¨invitados¨. El niño corrió emocionado a abrazar la pierna de Sasuke, quien solo lo vio indiferentemente, como si fuera un bicho raro que no podía matar porque sabia que vivo valia mas. Mientras tanto Sakura, sudaba frio, miraba con horror, no podía hacer nada más que observar como el niño abrazaba al azabachae y era alejado lentamente y sin querer un poco brusco del chico.

-Sasuke-San, mi mama está atada. Usted ¿puede ayudarla?

Sasuke paro su paso al oír las palabras del niño. _Mama _así le había llamado a Sakura. Algo increíble, pero al parecer todo daba a que era cierto. Reanudo su camino hacia Sakura. No sin antes indicarle al niño ir al baño un rato, el inmediatamente obedeció: al parecer Sakura lo había educado bien.

-Deja ir al niño. Sea lo que sea que estas planeando él no tiene nada que ver – Arrastro las palabras con voz firme. Era una ninja y un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos ¿no? Así que no mostraría el horror que le provoco al ver a su niño correr hacia Sasuke, el coraje al saberse sometida por él, la vaga ilusión de saber a su compañero a salvo. En fin, todos los estúpidos sentimientos que le embargaban.

-No, el ya se vio involucrado

Se hinco frente a ella y una idea loca paso por su cabeza `y decías que no iba a poder atraparte´ paso su vista por las cuerdas y las marcas rojas que dejaban la presión de estas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Lamentable, así era la situación de Sakura, las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo empezaban a dejar marcas rojas y las heridas de la batalla empezaban a infectarse. La fuerte e invencible Sakura con la que había peleado horas atrás, se había esfumado, aunque no del todo. Su cuerpo y mirada firmes, con altanería y seguridad, al igual que dos troncos con todo y raíz.

-Escucha bien, esta será la única vez que me veras suplicarte y espero me ayudes… Lleva a mi niño lejos de aquí, ponlo a salvo por favor… - lo miro a los ojos. Nada, ni un solo sentimiento había despertado su suplica en el.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza co cierta diversión ¨¡¿Qué le era tan divertido?!... tu situación Sakura, tu maldita y ridícula situación¨, se paró a caminar en dirección al baño, llamo al chico y este salió contento pensando que su mama ya no iba a estar amarrada, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver a su mama en la misma situación de antes.

-Sasuke-San ¿no pudiste ayudar a mi mama?-

-No hasta que tu mama me prometa que no va a hacer ninguna tontería si la desato

Dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa que le devolvió una mirada incrédula. ¨ ¿Enserio haría eso?¨ Algo demasiado hermoso como para creerle. Era obvio que buscaría alguna manera de escapar, sin importar que. Esta sería una perfecta ocasión para escapar ¨Promételo por el bien de Sanosuke y tuyo¨

-Mama va a aceptar ¿verdad mama?

-…Acepto

El sonrió satisfecho y se acerco a desamarrarla sin ningún cuidado. ¨eres un patán Sasuke Uchiha¨ Al fin desatada corrió a abrazar al niño.

-Mami ¿Vamos a estar bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, pequeño – limpio sus lagrimas – Eres muy inteligente y fuerte, así que me apoyaras en todo ¿vale?

Lo abraso tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, la cual no tenía. No con esos inexpresivos y oscuros ojos que les observaban.

-¿Cómo? – La pregunta inexpresiva y seca taladraron la mente de la pelirosa. ¨Eso a él no le importa. O me va a salir que después de tratar de matarme a mí y Naruto, le empezamos a interesar¨

-¿Cómo? – No pudo hacer nada más que contestar con todo irónico y así ocultar el mar de sentimientos que estaba hecho.

-¿de quién es el niño?

-Mío – contesto aunque sabía muy bien que se refería al padre, pero era alguien a quien no quería recordar en esta situación.

Si las miradas mataran Sakura sabía que ya estaría muerta, y como no con aquella mirada oscura fulminándola, que gracias a Dios no había activado su asqueroso Sharingan.

-Hmmp… las reglas serán las siguientes: la habitación es mía, estaba planeado que los vigilara estando amarrados en una esquina pero la situación cambio. Tú y tu mama dormirán en la cama y yo en el sofá. No pueden salir de esta habitación y cualquier cosa que necesiten se esperan para dárselas ¿entendido?

¿en el sofá?¿ El gran Uchiha Sasuke dormirá en un sofá?¡Increíble! nada mas faltaba que las serpientes volaran y las águilas se arrastraran. Aunque en la guarida de orochiway era muy probable encontrarse con cosas como esas.

Sakura asintió sin muchas ganas. Ahora la situación era complicada ¿eran prisioneros a voluntad?

* * *

¨tienes una semana para mandar tu respuesta. Sakura Haruno a cambio de Konoha ¿Qué prefieres querida Tsunade? Piénsalo muy bien por favor, sea lo que decidas habrá muertos¨

¡Maldito Orochimaru! ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Su querida Sakura estaba en peligro y su nieto también. Aunque por otro lado estaba la aldea, donde morirían millones de aldeanos inocentes ¡¿Qué hacer?!

-¡Shizune! – Su voz entrecortada, con desesperación en cada sonda.

-M-Send.

-¡Ve a llamar a Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Shino Aburame, Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, Nara y al mocoso ese!

-¿No son muchos?

\- ¡AHORA!

-¡Si, Mi señora!

_**Dos segundos después…**_

-Nos ah mandado a llamar Hokage-Sam…

-¡SI! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO ES OBVIO?! ¡Sakura ah sido secuestrada, junto con Sanosuke!

-¡¿Qué?! – El rubio empezó a empalidecer. El miedo y la preocupación le empezaron a embargar. Su hermanita y su niño fueron secuestrados, lo único que pensaba era ir y buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra. La mano de todos sobre su hombro le hicieron reaccionar y con pesadez logro articular vagas palabras - ¿Quién les ah secuestrado?

-Orochimaru ...

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos dando inicio al liberamiento de Kurama. Pero no. Naruto estaba furico, si, pero no se dejaría vencer por Kurama, no porque si se dejaba controlar por él, no lograría encontrar a su hermanita.

-Les eh mandado para que vayan a buscar a Sakura. A partir de hoy tienen seis días para buscarla por todos lados, claro, menos en los países enemigos. Diario manden un informe y… tráiganla…

Todos quedaron boca abierta al ver a la Hokage derrotada, nerviosa y temerosa, aunque Naruto también estaba en la misma situación. Así que se limitaron a asentir y sin más salieron en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Acaricio el cabello del ángel. Si el niño era un ángel para Sakura. Antes de conocerle ella había pensado millones de veces en suicidarse. En ese entonces ¿de qué le servía la vida si estaba llena de dolor? Sus padres no la comprenden, los pocos amigos que tenía se fueron distanciando para entrenar, su único amor en toda su vida se fue en busca de su venganza. Esas y muchas cosas más orillaron a la mente de la pelirosa a querer morir. Hasta aquel día en que aquel joven admirable apareció. El tampoco había tenido una vida fácil; huérfano desde los dos años, cuidado y entrenado por un asesino sanguinario que lo llevo a ser igual que él; quince años vivió siendo un ser despiadado, hasta que aquella joven de la que tanto le platicaba llego, lo ayudo a cambiar y se enamoraron y fruto de ese amor fue aquel niño que se había quedado a su cuidado al ser que sus padres murieron en la guerra que hubo en su pueblo. Ese pequeño le había dado significado a su vida: cuidarlo y protegerlo había sido su nuevo motivo para vivir.

Aunque también trajo consigo obstáculos en su entrenamiento con Tsunade, pero los supero uno por uno. era la discípula de Tsunade-Senju. Puede que ya haya superado a la maestra, ya no era la molestia de hace cinco años.

-Mamá ...

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-¿Papa volverá pronto? – La abrazo mas fuerte mientras se acomodaba entre la cama y su madre.

-No puedo saberlo, pero lo recibiremos con mucho amor - ¨nunca volverá¨ ñ_ñ

-¡Si!

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Estamos de vacaciones así que duérmete, porque apenas son las seis

-Si mami, pero me arrullas ñ_ñ

-Claro, niño mimado ¬¬

-¡Mama!

-Jajaja, ya ven y no grites que no estamos solos

Lo acomodo entre sus brazos. Es pesado, un niño de casi tres años no era para nada ligero, pero eso para Sakura no era ningún problema. Lo arrullo hasta quedara dormido sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada que el pelinegro les dirigía.

A él no le cavia en la cabeza que ese niño fuera de su ex compañera y mucho menos lograba tener siquiera una idea de quién era el padre. El niño no era grosero ni nada parecido, pero lo abrazaba a cada rato o le sonreía, lo cual lo hacía sentirse incomodo. A parte de presenciar en primera fila las imágenes de su compañera derrochando amor hacia el niño, no estaba convencido que fuera de ella. Algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que era hacia, debía ser así.

Sonrió ante la idea de que Naruto no haya perdido el tiempo en cuestión a Sakura, la idea era estúpida. El niño no tenía nada que ver ni en lo físico y mucho menos en lo estúpido. El pequeño tenía esos hermosos ojos azules, la piel blanca como la nieve y ese inigualable pelo lacio y negro como la noche. Se parecía a él, aunque con ojos azules y algunas pequeñeces los diferenciaban.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Eh? O_o…. Ah, tiene dos años, once meses con veinticinco días ñ_ñ – respondió lo mas amablemente que pudo ¨lo mejor es llevarme bien con nuestro secuestrador, aparte ¡a el que le interesa!¨

-Hmmp ...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en la fecha exacta de nacimiento del pequeño: 23-junio. Su misma fecha de nacimiento…

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta. Antes su padre, me dijo que opuestos nacían el mismo día. Justamente pensé en ti y un gran alivio me inundo al saber que él no seguiría el mismo camino que tu, de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

Acomodo al niño en la cama y dijo cada palabra con seguridad mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño. ¨los opuestos nacen el mismo día y tardeo temprano se atraen. Se unen o se destruyen, todo puede pasar… ¨ esas fueran exactamente las palabras que el pronuncio antes de irse a ese pueblo endemoniado, donde meses después sería su fin.

Giro su vista hacia Sasuke. ¡Pum! Un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo al encontrarse con el profundo negro de sus ojos. Pensó en apartar la mirada, pero no. No iba a mostrar ni un rastro de emoción hacia él, ninguna debilidad y sus restos de sentimientos de afecto hacia aquel pelinegro, esos eran una debilidad peligrosa.

Se enfrentaron pero ninguna emoción adorno sus rostros. Ninguno gano. El sonido de la puerta había interrumpido la batalla mortal.

-¡¿quién?! – pregunto enojado al verse interrumpido en la batalla de miradas.

-S-señor, traigo su comida.

-Déjala en la puerta.

Se paro en dirección en la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la charola con: agua, jugo, pan, sopa y un poco de ramen. No había muestra alguna de la muchacha que segundos antes traía la comida ¨salió corriendo. Le das mucho miedo Sasuke ¨

Se acerco a la cama. Le estiro la bandeja a la pelirosa mirando hacia otro lado, tratándole de quitar importancia a sus acciones.

Sakura sonrió y agarro la bandeja agradecida ¨ ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que hay bondad y un poco de luz en tu corazón? ¨

-Gracias… - susurro y Sasuke camino nuevamente desinteresado hacia el sofá. Se acostó y cerró los ojos, tratando de quitarle mucha más importancia a su ¨loca acción¨ como pensaba él. Aparte no lo hacia por el bien de ella ni del niño, lo hacia porque no iba a desperdciial la comida por no teer hambre.

Movió al pequeño despertándolo. El reprocho hasta que hoyo la palabra Ramen, se paro rápidamente como depredador buscando a su prensa y cuando la encontró la devoro. Comía igual o hasta peor que Naruto. Sasuke dejo ver en sus ojos un deje de sorpresa y nostalgia en su rostro. ¨ aunque no seas de él, era de sospechar que se te pegara alguna mala maña¨

-¿mama te guarde la sopa y un poco de agua?

-Gracias pero no tengo nada de hambre, mejor dásela al señor Sasuke ñ_ñ

-Y Madre.

Corrió al lado del chico y estiro la bandeja. Sasuke se hizo el desentendido y miro hacia otro lado. Pero el pequeño no se daba fácilmente por vencido, lo toco en el hombro varias vecesm Sasuke giro sin ganas, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo ¨Naruto¨

-Tome Sasuke-San, usted no ha comido nada

Lo recibió sin titubear y comió ante la atenta mirada del niño. Comia con seguridad, pero adentro se estaba murindo de vergüenza o como el le decía de fastidio al vrse observado.

-¿esta rica?

\- HMMP

-¿Qué significa ?

-Un si. – Hablo indiferentemente. El escuchar el típico monosílabo del Uchiha recordó cuanto lo odiaba, ¿quieres esto? Hmmp ¿Cómo estás? Hmmp. Hola hmmp. Ese ¨Hmmp¨era lo único que simpre le había dirigido cuando había anhelado mas.

-¡Qué bueno!

Se abalanzo hacia el pelinegro que a penas y pudo atraparlo en el aire para que no chocara contra la pared. En un impulso lo abrazo logrando obtener a una sorprendida Sakura y un niño feliz.

Como si su contacto quemara, dejo al niño en el suelo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta y una barrera en toda la habitación.

-Mama ¿Sasuke-San está enfermo? – dijo confuso el pequeño

-No que yo sepa ¿porque preguntas eso?

-Su cara estaba roja, como yo cuando era más un bebe y me daba gripita

-Eres mi bebe y lo que le paso a Sasuke es que se sonrojo ñ_ñ

Se paró de la cama, donde antes había observado todo con detenimiento. Rio y obtuvo una gran ternura en todo ese rato, ese par son peor que críos. ¨Sanosuke es uno¨ ¬¬ ¨pero Sasuke no¨ ñ_ñ

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba sellada. ¡Genial, realmente estaba encerrada! Trataría de escapar, analizo la habitación detalle por detalle. Sakura podría jurar que la habiacion de Sasuke era casi del tamaño de su departamento, pero no había ninguna ventana, solo la cama lo suficiente grande como para mas de cinco personas, un ropero donde cabria la cama y una puerta que dirigía al baño de lujo, aunque con pocas cosa. Por lo visto se encontraba en una guarida subterránea de Orochiwey. Toco la pared, la barrera era fuerte, muy estable y con el Chackra sellado seria muy difícil escapar. Fue corriendo al baño, perseguida por Sanosuke que solo veía todo en silencio, parecía acostumbrado a este tipode escenas. Sakura se miro en el espejo, en su oreja traia un dispositivo en forma de serpiente, tratode uitarlo, pero al primer jalon una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahorro un grito mordiéndose los labios. Era como si le electrocutaran los órganos y de paso la sangre. Ahora esperaría algún descuido del Uchiha para escapar. Pero aunque odiaba que la rescataran, esta vez, podía hacer una excepción, haci que esperaba con ansias ser rescatada por sus amigos, sobre todo por…

-Naruto ...

* * *

Gracias por pasar a leer y les agradeceria un hermoso comentario de su parte.

cuidense, los quiero, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2::Keiyaku

Hola!

Traje el cap. dos antes de lo previsto ¿no me merezco unos hermosos comentarios? ñ_ñ

Gracias por leer y espero os guste.

Caminaba tranquilamente entre las estrechas paredes que lo rodeaban. Deseaba darse un baño después del duro entrenamiento había realizado hoy.

Entrenar lo hacía concentrarse en cosas útiles y no andar perdiendo su tiempo en gilipolleces como Sakura y su hijo. Desde que llegaron no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese par de molestias. Debía acabar con todo esto. Sakura y ese niño lo miraban con cariño y ni el más mínimo rastro de miedo. ¡Por dios, era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Quién no le tendría miedo?!... **_¨ese par de molestias¨ _**contesto su mente en automático, provocando que hiciera una mueca de desagrado que fugazmente desapareció dando en su lugar una sonrisa sádica **_¨me aprecian…pero no por mucho tiempo¨_**. Camino decidido hacia la habitación. Destruiría cualquier lazo de cariño dirigido hacia él, hasta el de ese pequeño inocente.

Quedo paralizado después de abrir la puerta al encontrarse con la imagen de su ex-compañera desnuda a espaldas de el, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Examino cada rastro de ella, desde sus tobillos hasta su nuca. Debía admitir que su no estaba de mal ver. Tenía unas finas y largas piernas, glúteos perfectos – ni muy medianos ni muy grandes – una espalda pequeña al igual que su cadera y cintura. Estaba convencido de que si Sakura se dedicara a modelo ganaría más que esas miserias que daba Konoha por cada misión, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Se acerco sigilosamente hacia el delicado cuerpo. Con una de sus manos garro sus muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared. Una sonrisa de diversión cruzo su rostro al sentir a su compañera temblar bajo el **_¨así es Sakura, témeme, ódiame por siempre. Que eso es todo lo que merezco¨_**

-¿S-Sasuke que te pasa? – Pregunto inocentemente la Kunoichi, que al ver los ojos de Sasuke dejo de pensar con inocencia. Ese brillo en los ojos de personas como él lo conocía muy bien, no significaba otra cosa que deseo, un repugnante deseo de hacerle daño a los demás que lo querían.

-¿Quién es el padre del niño? – Pregunto. Aprovecharía para informarse de lo que se había perdido. Cosas insignificantes, pero quería saberlas, lo necesitaba para poder volver a estar tranquilo.

-No te interesa – escupió las palabras con indiferencia y giro la cabeza para no ver más la cara de Sasuke, que demostraba clara diversión al tener que someter a su presa. Las cosas fáciles nunca le habían gustado, le aburrían a sobremanera. Pero estaba seguro que Sakura no le haría las cosas aburridas.

-Dime… - Insistió con voz amenazadora.

-¿O si no que? – Lo encaro. Pero fue un grave error al ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica mientras recargaba su Katana sobre la piel nívea de su cuerpo

-Averígualo…

-¿porque te interesa tanto saber algo que no te incumbe?

-Eso a ti no te importa – Dijo lentamente mientras la Katana acariciaba de igual forma la piel descubierta de sus hombros y cuello, provocándole un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo mío tampoco te importa – Logro articular, a pesar del nudo de miedo que se había formado en su garganta. Dando entender no tener miedo, pero su cuerpo la delataba. Estaba temblando del miedo lo que al parecer le causaba gracia a cierto azabache, que la miraba a los ojos intensamente.

-Exacto Sakura, no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero tú me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas – Apretó más el agarre de sus muñecas y presiono la Katana sobre su hombro, haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero fue inmediatamente callada por medio de un salvaje y exigente beso de parte de él. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación tratando de deshacer el beso, pero él la agarro del mentón haciéndola quedarse quieta y así podre continuar. Se separo de Sakura al momento que esta trato de morderle sin éxito. – No hagas ruido molestia, ¿o acaso quieres despertar a tu niño y que te encuentre en esta situación? – Pregunto divertido. Todo era divertido para él, desde el sufrimiento que le provocaba hasta su valentía.

-Te volveré a preguntar ¿Quién es el padre del niño? – Reanudo el camino de su Katana por la nívea piel del cuello de Sakura.

-Sai… - Mintió. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sentía que no debería decirle a la verdad. No quería decirle la verdad.

Así que en ese ámbito también fue remplazado por ese tipo. Ya se imaginaba a Sakura corretear tras de él, pisoteando de nuevo su orgullo como antes hacía por él. Un maldito remplazo nunca sería como el original. Podría jurar que Sakura no ama a ese tipejo tanto como lo amo a él.

-¿Por qué iban sin él?

-El fue a otra misión más importante…

-¿Qué tu?

-Es un AMBU

-Eso no importa, sea quien sea, debe protegerte si de en verdad te ama.

-¡CALLATE! Tú no sabes que es el amor, no tienes derecho de hablar de ese tema…

-Tú tampoco sabes que es el amor.

-Nadie sabe qué es exactamente el amor, pero tú en definitivamente no sabes nada

-Sé que es el amor Sa-ku-ra, pero también sé que se siente perder a cada una de las personas que amas en manos de alguien a quien admirabas, a quien también amabas más que a nadie. – Agacho la mirada, enterró sus uñas en las muñecas de Sakura haciéndola sangrar y rasgaba la piel de Sakura con su Katana inconscientemente.

-Sasuke… - Gimió de dolor. Trato de librarse pero solo se lastimaba mas, llegando al grado de estar literalmente bañada en sangre. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Sasuke estaba asustado, furioso y no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo estaba descargando su odio sobre la persona equivocada. La estaba lastimando a sobremanera tanto física como emocionalmente. No podía curar sus heridas provocadas por el filo de la Katana y de las uñas de Sasuke. No podía curar las heridas de su corazón. No podía gritar. No podía defenderse. Se estaba volviendo loca de dolor.

-Naruto… Naruto, sálvame – Empezó a llorar, no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y esa era la única. Ya no tenía fuerzas y sus esperanzas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no estás llamando a mi remplazo? – la soltó dejándola caer sin ninguna compasión sobre el suelo, sabiendo ya que ella ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

-Cállate…

La observo detenidamente, su cabello rosa ahora era de un tono rojo oscuro al igual que su piel, que eran complementados por los ojos opacos de Sakura, sus ojos sin vida. Era una imagen realmente lamentable y sobre todo molesta. La cargo hacia el baño y se dirigió hacia la bañera que estaba lista para meterse dentro de ella, - al parecer antes de su llegada Sakura planeaba bañarse – la adentro en el agua y quito el aparato de su oreja que retenía su Chackra.

-Cúrate y báñate, tratas de hacer alguna tontería y algo malo le podría pasar al niño.

Sakura no alzo la mirada del agua que empezaba a tornarse roja. Era un desgraciado, pero ¿porque no podía dejar de amarlo? Era una masoquista y sobre todo idiota. Lo odiaba y sabia que le tenía más miedo ahora que nunca, no lograría perdonarle tan fácilmente, pero no podía dejar de amarle. Simplemente no podía… además, huir ya no era una posibilidad si Sasuke podría lastimar a Sanosuke al igual que ella. Solo faltaba esperar un milagro para escapar…

**_3 horas después…_**

Tras haber acabado de curarse, Sasuke entro volviendo a cerrar su Chackra, no hizo nada aparte de mirarlo atentamente, dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier ataque, pero gracias a dios no intento hacerle nada y salió de la habitación.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento. Estaba peor que débil. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cada átomo de su cuerpo le dolía gracias a la maldita descarga que soltaba aquel dispositivo en su oreja y al repentino ataque del Uchiha. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse con la desagradable imagen de Kabuto cargando a Sanosuke entre sus brazos. La desesperación le apodero en un segundo. Trato de golpearlo varias veces, pero ningún golpe lograba golpearle, más específicamente no lograba dar siquiera un paso recto.

-No sabía que alguien más estaba contigo – Señalo con la mirada a Sanosuke y sonrió de medio lado – Se parece mucho a Sasuke, estoy seguro que Orochimaru-Sama lo deseara para que sea su nuevo cuerpo, claro, después de Sasuke.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! – Lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas – las cuales eran pocas – solamente logrando hacerle un pequeño rasguño en su labio superior.

-JAJAJA, te enseñare lo que es un verdadero golpe, mocosa – Apenas un empujo en su abdomen, fue suficiente para estrellarla contra la pared y romperla en dos. No supo más que el dolor intenso del miedo recorrerle, cayó desmayada entre los escombros de la pared.

-Así que te tenía encerrado para impedir que fueras en busca de fea y Sanosuke– hablo Sai, razonando cada palabra que su compañero les había informado.

-Es de suponerse, ya que sería muy peligroso que salieras de la aldea con los Akatsuki sobre ti – A completo Neji, quien traía su Byakugan activado buscando algún rastro de Sakura.

-P-pero no te preocupes N-Naruto-Kun, encontraremos a Sakura-Chan y Sanosuke-Kun muy pronto –Hinata trato de calmar a Naruto que buscaba con la mirada como loco por todo el bosque. Nunca antes lo había visto así, pero era comprensible. Naruto quería a Sakura como a una verdadera hermana y a Sanosuke como un hijo propio.

-Si, lo sé, gracias Hinata ñ_ñ

-Paren – Ordeno Shikamaru y todos obedecieron inmediatamente – Debemos dividirnos para que la búsqueda sea más efectiva. Somos siete, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto serán un equipo, ustedes buscaran por toda la zona sur y este, mientras Neji, Shino y yo buscaremos por oeste y norte. Sai, te tocan los cielos – Todos asintieron e inmediatamente tomaron sus puestos.

La noticia les había llegado de sorpresa y sabían que si estaba con Orochimaru corría muchos riesgos. Estaban desesperados, al fin de cuentas era su compañera y junto aquel niño eran muy queridos por todos los de la aldea. Solo esperaban poder encontrar a su querida amiga pronto, sana y salva…

-Hinata, Kiba, les dejare solos, necesito pensar. – Trataron de detenerlo pero Naruto ya se había perdido entre lo misterioso del bosque.

-¡AAAAAHHH! – Un árbol cayó seguido de otro y otro, hasta que ya no quedo alguno solo al alcance del pelirubio.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué tenía que perder a todos los que quería? Sasuke se fue y Sakura y Sanosuke fueron secuestrados, Kakashi y Ero-Sennin se fueron a una misión hace tres meses y aun n han regresado. Estaba a punto de quedarse solo, como siempre.

Se había ganado el reconocimiento de todos, pero también estaba perdiendo cosas que quería.

No tenia caso de ser reconocido por todos, si no estaban sus seres queridos con él. Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sennin y Sasuke, en estos momentos le estarían acompañando en su dolor.

Solo ya no quería tener miedo, no quería perder a más personas queridas, ya no quería estar solo. Se arrastro poco a poco por un árbol hasta quedar sentado, abrazo sus piernas tratando de darse consuelo como siempre.

|-Naruto… yo estoy aquí – Sintió los brazos cálidos de Hinata estrecharle e inmediatamente sintió todas sus penas más ligeras. Sonrió tristemente. Se había olvidado que Hinata siempre estaba con él. Ya no volvería a estar solo.

Los días pasaron rápido y ningún informe sobre Sakura le había llevado... Ese era el último día y no había decidido aun. No podía decidir entre dos cosas que realmente son importantes para ella. Quería proteger a todos, a su aldea y a Sakura. ¿Dar un sacrificio por su pueblo? O ¿dar en sacrificio a su pueblo?

Tomo otra copa de Sake, como si de ella pudiera sacar la respuesta. Medio día, y antes del anochecer debía dar su respuesta.

Si se negara a entregar Konoha, Orochimaru atacaría tarde o temprano. Pero ya no estaría su alumna, todo de ella se extinguiría y si entregara Konoha a Orochimaru, todos los aldeanos vivirían en un ambiente de sufrimiento, agonía y miedo.

Buscar y preservar la paz y prosperidad en la Aldea era el deber de un Hokage. Aunque sea temporal…

Saco la hoja de papel y dudosa escribió su respuesta. No había hecho lo correcto. Ninguna decisión sea cuál sea la situación nunca será la correcta al punto de vista de alguien.

-¡Shizune! – Con voz entrecortada le hablo a otra de sus queridos aprendices. La solicitada hizo acto de presencia y al ver a su maestra llorar se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar de tal manera. No se atrevió a decir nada, solo se acerco a Tsunade y al envolvió en el cariño y protección de un abrazo. Duraron así un buen rato, en el que la pelirrubia logro calmarse. Dudosa, ordeno a Shizune llevar la carta en el puente Yukimura, donde dejaría la respuesta más difícil de su vida.

Tomo otro profundo trago de Sake al quedarse sola y reanudo el recorrido travieso de sus lagrimas por su rostro. Hoy no quería hacer otra cosa que refugiarse en las gotas venenosas del alcohol.

Frente a frente, después de tantos años poseería ese cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que tanto había soñado tener. Un Uchiha, tendría las benditas fuerzas de un Uchiha. Fuerzas poderosas que el convertiría en algo inimaginable, algo que lo haría el ser más poderoso del mundo.

-Dame al niño – Exigió. No, amenazo con la voz a Orochimaru, con su típica seriedad, con su capa de hielo cubriendo todo su ser.

-Sabría que vendrías, pero no por el niño – Contesto agotado.

-Ya no tengo nada que aprender de ti – Dijo y sin más lo ataco.

El siguió mirando la escena fríamente, camino hacia al frente, haciendo mayor presión para que su ataque – antes bloqueado por Orochimaru – causara más daño. Y así fue, su Chidori Eiso atravesó su hombro derecho, provocando una grave herida.

-Orochimaru, eres más débil que yo, ya no hay necesidad de entregarte mi cuerpo.

-Maldito Uchiha novato.

-Si no hubiera sido un novato no hubieras tenido oportunidad contra mí. Creíste que me tenías atado por medio de mi venganza. Estaba dispuesto a entregarte mi cuerpo si eso significaba alcanzar mi venganza… Tu solo querías mi Sharingan ¿no? Pero no pudiste contra Itachi y por eso fuiste por mí, un novato. Me das asco, nunca podrás estar a la altura del nombre Uchiha y mucho menos superarlo. Hasta el mejor genio es ordinario ante el nombre Uchiha. Lo que hiciste. Intentar aproximarte de manera repugnante a los poderes de los Uchiha, consumiéndote en medicamentos y tratando de superar tu cuerpo, me parece tan vergonzoso y cómico para alguien que posee el nombre Uchiha. Además la forma en que haces las cosas, valiéndote sobre la vida de inocentes. Me das asco – Corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru, dispuesto a atravesarle con su espada. Pero a escasos centímetros de lograr su cometido, una sombra salió de la garganta de Orochimaru y paso a su lado a gran velocidad.

-Una serpiente con escamas blancas, así que esa es tu verdadera forma.

Le miro con cierta diversión. Patético, es lo que pensaba de él. Después de someterse a diversos experimentos había acabado así. Dejo la diversión de lado al oír la escamosa y perturbadora voz de Orochimaru, casi rogándole entregar su cuerpo a él, pero hizo caso omiso y solo empezó a esquivar ágilmente cada ataque que Orochimaru le propiciaba por medio de sus cabezas. Una tras otra. Miles de cabezas de serpientes yacían en toda la habitación, al igual que la sangre.

En un movimiento ágil guardo su Katana, bajo su haori y activo la fase dos del sello maldito.

-Una serpiente que se arrastra por los suelos solo se puede rebajar a soñar volar por los aires.

Voló esquivando con gracia cada serpiente y sin más atravesó el verdadero cuerpo de Orochimaru con un Chidori. La serpiente vencida cayó sobre el frio suelo ante la mirada de Sasuke. Nunca había pensado que sería tan fácil vencerle, pero así fue. El sello al desaparecer, en automático dio lugar a otra escena. ¿Un estomago? Eso es lo que parecía. Oyó el llanto del niño, al menos sabía que estaba vivo, aunque si estaba en un lugar como ese no creía que estuviera bien. ¿Pero que hacía en un lugar tan asqueroso como ese? Observo a su alrededor, no había nada. De repente una montaña de algo que parecía piel se monto ante él,

-Tú no me darás tu cuerpo. Veremos si ese pequeño aguantara todo mi poder en su cuerpo.

Asco, sentía asco hacia esa maldita serpiente. Lo detuvo a medio camino y activo su Sharingan, llevándolo a un lugar diferente; completamente rojo, amarrado y palos de madera le atravesaban por todo su cuerpo. Pero no parecía dolido, al contrario, parecía divertido y feliz.

-El poder de esos ojos ¡maravilloso! – Exclamo maravillado – Pero eh encontrado un poder mejor.

La piel que servía como suelo empezó a envolver al pequeño y delicado cuerpo del niño. Sasuke giro rápidamente su vista hacia donde estaba anteriormente, Orochimaru, pero no encontró nada. Regreso su vista hacia el niño y ahí estaba, metiéndose poco a poco por cada rincón del cuerpo del niño.

Quedo paralizado mirando como el cuerpo del niño era poseído por Orochimaru. Miedo y desesperación ¿desde hace cuanto no sentía eso? Desde hace cinco años, desde que había abandonado su hogar y amigos. Desde que no tenía que proteger a alguien, desde que rompió cualquier lazo. Cada palabra que le había dicho el niño pasaron taladrando su cabeza **_¨Sasuke-San, Sasuke-San, Sasuke-San, Sasuke-San ¨_** las suplicas de Sakura, sus lagrimas y su desesperación **_¨ ¡Sasuke, no me importa si tengo que entregar mi alma al diablo, por favor… por favor TRAI A MI NIÑO DE VUELTA SANO Y SALVO, POR FAVOR! ¨_** Y por ultimo estaba el, que no sabía qué hacer, que su mente estaba en blanco.

Corrió hacia el niño, trataría de utilizar la misma técnica que pensaba utilizar antes de todo esto. Activo su sello maldito y lo disperso por toda la piel, esta empezó a tornarse negra y gracias a dios funciono. Tuvo todo el control de ella. Sin pensar o dudar alejo a Orochimaru lejos del pequeño y gracias a la piel logro tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo examino para comprobar que estaba bien pero no era así; estaba completamente lleno de moretones y rasguños, su respiración era lenta y descontinúa, como si en cualquier momento fuera dejar de respirar, lo abrazo fuertemente y miro a Orochimaru, que estaba desesperado al igual que él hace unos momentos. Esta vez sí sería su fin, no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie.

**********************************************************************************************************Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, tenía que llevar al niño con Sakura a que le curara rápidamente. Pero no había pensado en encontrarse con la agradable presencia de Kabuto Yakushi. Paso a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente ignorándole.

-¿Quién eres… en este momento?

Giro a verle divertido con su Sharingan activado, le enseño rápidamente un resumen de la batalla.

-Orochimaru-Sama, está muerto.

-Te equivocas, lo consumido por completo… - Dijo con completa diversión al ver al temeroso e incrédulo Kabuto. – Ahora, si no quieres acabar como él, dime ¿Por qué intento poseer el cuerpo del niño?

-T-tiene una cantidad i-increíble de Chackra, al igual que el control sobre este. A-aparte todo indica que es el de la profecía…

-¿Profec…?

-¡SANOSUKE!

Los dos giraron su vista hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel desgarrador grito. Sakura se acercaba lentamente mientras lloraba, tanto del dolor corporal como el del alma .Sasuke la vio acercarse. Se notaba que aun no se había curado ella, después de todo aun no recuperaba todo su Chackra debido al sello de este y si quería curar a Sanosuke debía conservar el poco que le quedaba. Tanto se estaba concentrando en su compañera que al notar que Kabuto había huido, solo pudo soltar un leve ¨maldición¨, para volver a dirigir su atención hacia el par de molestias.

Sakura llego a su pequeño que era envuelto por el cuerpo del Uchiha. Este se sentó en el suelo en forma de indio y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba a la vista el cuerpo mallugado del niño. Oyó el grito ahogado de Sakura y apretó más los ojos.

No sabía porque, pero no quería ver el rostro de tristeza de su compañera después de aquella mañana donde la torturo. No quería verla sufrir a ella ni al niño y eso empezaba a molestarle. Pasaron los minutos en los que suponía que Sakura estaba curando al niño. El no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió el cálido Chackra de Sakura recorrer su cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Su mirada sorprendida miraba a Sakura mientras esta le examinaba. Sabía perfectamente que había salido completamente ileso de esa batalla, pero al ver a Sakura preocuparse por él, le recordó sus viejos tiempos en el equipo 7, especialmente en los que ella se preocupaba por él. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus viejas emociones.

-Lo suponía, no tienes ni siquiera un rasguño. Te has vuelto muy poderoso como para pelear con Orochiway y salir ileso,

La miro de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta, parecía que todo era como antes, pero no era así. Una capa de dolor los separa, él le había hecho mucho daño y ella aun no le perdonaba. Eso lo sabían perfectamente los dos.

-Hmmp, dime otra cosa que no sepa.

-Aunque nunca se te va a quitar lo orgulloso y ególatra.

Se paro tranquilamente del suelo y empezó a curarse sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta.

-Gracias… - susurro apenas audible para él. Ahora sí que estaba endeudada por toda su vida con él. No sabía cómo agradecérselo. Estaba feliz al saber que no se había hundido en la oscuridad por completo. Aun tenía una esperanza de salvarle y ya sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el niño le era quitado de los brazos y se encontró con una Sakura recuperada aunque no del todo y era sorprendente que Sanosuke estaba completamente sano cuando minutos antes estaba completamente mal herido.

-Supongo que ahora iras en busca de Itachi Uchiha.

-Supones bien Sakura. Ni se te ocurra rogarme para que regrese a Konoha, porque no lo hare.

Se paro lentamente y una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro. No lo volverían a hacer jamás, no después de intentar matarles tantas veces, pero solo quería comprobar.

-Vez eres un ególatra. Sé que no volverás, eso ya lo eh entendido muy bien, además ni tenía pensado pedírtelo.

¡Pum! Dolió. Al parecer él no quería que dejaran de rogarle para el después pisotearlos con todo y orgullo.

-Aja.

-Olvídalo. Tengo un trato que nos conviene a los dos.

-¿Un trato?

Le sorprendió la propuesta de la pelirosa, pero le intereso ¿si no era para volver a Konoha, para que era?

-Yo sé donde esta Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Qué? – Ahora sí. Sakura se estaba volviendo loca. Era imposible que ella haya encontrado a Itachi Uchiha y ni él ni Orochimaru lo hayan logrado. Conclusión: Sakura estaba loca y ya empezaba a delirar.

\- Al parecer estar bajo tierra la mayoría del tiempo, daña al oído. Eh dicho que sé donde esta Uchiha Itachi y te puedo llevar a donde esta él, a cambio de que me dejes hablar con él antes de matarle.

-Estás loca, no necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarle, además matarle es lo primero que hare cuando lo vea, no tendrás oportunidad ni de suspirar.

-Lo entiendo, si te niegas tendré que ir sola, así podre hablar tranquilamente con él y haber si en lo que llegas llegamos a ser buenos amigos. Todo puede ocurrir en unos cuantos meses. – Se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al tema y acomodo a Sanosuke entre sus brazos.

-Tsk .No podrás hablar con él.

-Correré el riesgo.

Observo el techo mohoso. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan obstinada? Además ¿no estaba sufriendo por Sanosuke? ¿El niño estaba gravemente herido y ya no? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Su mundo tranquilo de la oscuridad se estaba viendo perturbado por la luz de ese par.

-Acepto…

AlfDay – cap. 4: Hola! Si es bueno que orochiway haya muerto además creo que va a ver más drama. Gracias y lo voy a continuar hasta el final, lo prometo. Nos leeremos pronto. Besos y abrazos. Cuídate.

yomii20 – cap.4: mmm, te podre decir que Itachi… que Sanosuke…. La profecía es algo muy relevante en el mundo ninja.

setsuna17 – cap4: gracias por comentar y leer. Cuídate. Nos vemos!

Soul – cap. 4: solo porque tú lo pides. Habrá un poco de itaSaku!

AlfDay – cap. 1: Hola! Si a partir de ahora los cap. serán largos y tortuosos ñ_ñ y si es lo que pienso sobre lo que dicen de Itachi… es una buena idea! Y actualizare más pronto, posiblemente el lunes y primeramente antes.


	3. Chapter ::HEBI

Hola ñ_ñ

¿Cómo están?

Perdonen si eh tardado, pero es el primer capítulo que eh escrito tan largo y no quería tantas fallas como las de siempre.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones:**

**¨pensamientos (principalmente de Sakura) ¨**

* * *

-No hemos encontrado ninguna pista de Sakura Haruno, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-Bien. Gracias Shikamaru, chicos…. Daremos este caso por cerrado. – Arrastro las palabras aun sin creer estar diciéndolas.

-¡ ¿Qué, de que está hablando Oba-chan!? – Grito exaltado.

-Naruto, cállate. Los demás retírense necesito hablar con él.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Al parecer informarle a Naruto la situación sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Como iba a decirle que dio en sacrificio a Sakura. No podía, simplemente no podía.

-Tsunade, tengo información valiosa.

-jiraiya…

Pronuncio su nombre en un hilo de voz. Como le agradecía que apareciera en ese momento, que entrara por la ventana y que fuera él quien había aparecido. Aunque la cara que traía le saco de sus ensoñaciones. Esperaba que no fuera información sobre Sakura, no ahora.

-¿q-que ah pasado?

-Tsunade, Naruto… Orochimaru está muerto, al parecer fue Sasuke quien lo mato. – Su voz queda denotaba que no estaba jugando.

Quedaron en piedra. La información era inverosímil y si era así era ¡buena! No debían de alegrarse de la desgracia ajena, pero Sakura, Sanosuke y Sasuke estaban a salvo.

-No pongan esas caras, que aun hay más…. Sasuke y Sakura están juntos. Porque, no lo sabemos, solo que van juntos sanos y salvos. Eso es todo.

-Eres malo Jiraiya. No debes arruinar los momentos felices de las personas.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa. Llorar enfrente de otros, mostrando ser débil, es algo que un ninja nunca debe hacer. Pero olvidar el protocolo aunque sea solo una vez no era malo.

-¡Ero-Sennin, usted debe saber donde se encuentran! ¡Quiero ir hasta ellos!

-No.

La voz firme y amenazadora resonó por toda la habitación. Apretó los puños tratado de controlarse ¿Qué acaso la Oba-chan no entendía que debía ir tras los que consideraba sus hermanos? ¡Estaban libres de la asquerosa serpiente de Orochiway! ¡Debía ir con ellos y traerlos de vuelta a la aldea, junto a todos!

-Si Sakura está con el mocoso Uchiha, debe de pasar algo. No dudo de ella, pronto nos mandara alguna noticia suya y no queda más que esperar. Además, tú no puedes salir por culpa de tener al Kyuubi dentro de ti. Tengo que cuidar la seguridad de ambos, así que, por ahora solo esperaremos respuesta de Sakura o de Sasuke. Es una orden… - Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

Miraba al azabache desde el sillón, si es que le podía llamar sillón a la piedra forrada con lo que esperaba fuera tela. Aunque de un momento para otro desapareció de su vista y solo opto por caminar tras de él. Los ecos de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba gracias al silencio a voluntad de ellos, no tenían nada que decir, a pesar de haber pasado una semana juntos y de haber hecho un pacto, eran un par de desconocidos que solo caminaban por el mismo pasillo y desgraciadamente en el mismo momento.

Bajaron las escaleras que al parecer dirigían al sótano. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro, era de esperarse que las guaridas de Orochiway tuvieran un sótano siendo que estaban bajo tierra y lo único que faltaba es que hubiera elevador o hasta un hotel subterráneo y parque no un parque de atracciones.

Pararon justo enfrente de una puerta que el azabache no dudo en abrir, dando a la vista las múltiples capsulas que contenían al parecer personas.

Aunque claro las extrañas y espantosas formas que tenían las personas encapsuladas ahí no le daban miedo, al contrario les compadecía y entendía. En un momento todos los que estaban ahí fueron débiles y al contrario de ella buscaron la peor manera para conseguir ser fuertes o tal vez algunos era prisioneros que deseaban dejar esa cárcel de dolor y miedo, aunque claro, eran lo suficiente débiles como para lograr escapar.

Giro su vista hacia Sasuke al notar que sus pasos habían cesado, no pudo pronunciar alguna palabra al ver a aquel azabache desnudo frente ella, giro su cara en automático. ¡Por dios, era mujer! Y no era una pervertida, pero tenía pudor y esa imagen no era nada cómoda.

-Sabia que eras tú… el hecho de que estés aquí significa que mataste a Orochimaru. – Se sorprendió al oír aquella voz ¿traviesa? Y tenebrosa, nunca había oído una voz con tal combinación.

-Si, pero eso no importa. Vayámonos de aquí.

Sakura no supo cuándo ni cómo pero de un segundo a otro ya estaba empapada y tras de ella se encontraba aquel albino que le dirigía una mirada libidinosa. Solo pudo optar por pegarle, pero al momento que su puño iba a impactar contra la cara de este se desvaneció por el agua.

-Abajo hay una muy buena vista. – Chiflo el albino apareciendo frente a Sakura sin pudor alguno. Iba intentar volver a pegarle pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Parad. – Bajo su brazo sin ganas. No es que obedeciera a Sasuke, solo que no se iba a rebajar al nivel de aquel charquito mal hecho.

-Bueno. Por fin estoy libre, gracias, Sasuke. – Le dirigió una mirada divertida a la pelirosa, la cual solo opto por sacarle la lengua.

-Suigetsu tu eres el primero. Ven conmigo. – Sakura se obtuvo de hablar. Tenía que aclarar algo muy importante con el pelinegro, cuando hablaba no sabía si esta ordenando o sugiriendo, justo como en este momento. ¿Le estaba invitando o ordenando a aquel albino?

-Así que hay más. Espero que esta linda pelirosa sea una de la que has rescatado – Le dirigió otra mirada libidinosa a la mencionada, pero esta vez no le enseño la lengua al contrario le enseño el dedo grosero. Aguanto la risa al ver tal acción ¨vaya señorita¨ ¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Voy a tomar a Juugo del escondite del norte y Karin del escondite del sur… Vístete. Sakura, vámonos. – Dijo con fastidio y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-¡Si jefe! – dijeron tanto Sakura como Suigetsu al unisón. Una mirada divertida fue suficiente como para soltarse en carcajadas y olvidarse de todo los conflictos anteriores entre ellos

-Callaos. – Por primera vez Sakura vio una emoción en aquel pálido rostro, aunque mostrara enojo se sintió aliviada - Sakura, ya ah de haber despertado.

Pararon su risa y la pelirosa subió corriendo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, el tiempo haya abajo había pasado demasiado rápido y su pequeño estaba solo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos deja que clarifique la relación entre nosotros… lo siento, pero tu decidiste rescatarme, nunca dije algo sobre seguirte. Que hayas matado a Orochimaru no significa que seas mejor que yo, tu tuviste mayores oportunidades al ser su preferido – apunto con su dedo la cabeza de Sasuke –… te tengo, solo bromeaba. Al fin soy libre, así que voy a hacer lo que quiera.

Se alejo del azabache. Daba miedo. Esos ojos vacios que no hicieron más que revolver dolorosamente todo su ser, eran muestra clara de porque era tan temido por todos, claro a excepción de él o eso había creído.

-Ya veo… - Camino a la salida sin darle importancia al atrevimiento de Suigetsu. Al final de cuentas debía mantenerlo vivo porque le era útil.

Justo cuando el azabache salió Sakura dio acto de presencia frente a Suigetsu que apenas y se había puesto las prendas inferiores.

-Hace rato parecías muy pudorosa, ahora vienes a acosarme. Nada es lo que parece hoy en día.

Siguió vistiéndose sin prestarle mucha atención a Sakura, aunque a esta no le importo mucho, ya que no quería su atención y menos en un momento como ese, tan inquietante y escalofriante.

-Suigetsu Hōzuki. Clan Hōzuki. Shinobi de Kirigakure, conocido como "La reencarnación del demonio" por sus múltiples asesinatos, capturado por Orochimaru y luego liberado por Sasuke. ¿Me equivoco?

Sonrió orgullosa al pensar haber dejado a Suigetsu sorprendido, pero al parecer la sorprendida fue ella al verse acorralada contra la pared.

-Mira linda, no sé porque sepas tanto, pero si es así no digas nada, no quiero lastimarte - Susurro contra su oído, en automático se tenso dando risa suelta a Suigetsu que al parecer la situación le parecía graciosa. Aunque para Sakura era todo lo contrario. Sin fallar esta vez dio un puñetazo en su estomago que le mando lo más lejos posible de sí y que de seguro le dejo unas cuantas costillas rotas.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, charquito.- amenazo

Subió las escaleras tranquila. Todos los cavos quedaban completos. Sasuke buscaba formar un nuevo equipo, uno completamente diferente al equipo 7, uno que al parecer prometía ser mucho más extraño. Debía de admitir que dolió, si, eran antiguos compañeros, casi hermanos y no los pudo tomar ni siquiera en cuenta, aunque si lo razonaba bien ni Naruto ni ella estaban dispuestos a dejar la aldea en medio de una crisis solo para ayudar a la venganza que ah estado destruyendo a Sasuke. Así que no debería sentirse mal por nada de eso.

-Sasuke-San, Sasuke-San, mire, se usar un Kunai a la perfección, le voy a dar a… esa manzana que está en la mesa. Sonrió al ver la escena tras la puerta. Juraría que Sasuke sudaba frio cuando vio a Sanosuke jugar con el Kunai y que su cara mostró la total sorpresa al ver que el pequeño de tan solo tres años había acertado en su objetivo.

-¿Quién te enseño a usar el Kunai?

-Mama y Naruto-Niisan

-Desde los dos años nos pidió que le entrenáramos, solo para ayudar a Naruto con su objetivo de traer a su _mejor amigo¨_, su hermano. – Su voz inevitablemente sonó fría al decirlo ultimo, como dolía y odiaba pronunciar aquellas ajenas palabras.

-Si, Naruto –Niisan se esfuerza mucho para traer a quien quiere, por eso le quiero ayudar... Mama, puedo ir al baño.

Sakura asintió y miro a Sasuke que le observaba como si escondiera un misterio que nunca pudo resolver. Solo se encogió de hombros y sentó al lado de él. Tantas cosas que quería preguntarle y no lograban salir de su mente. Estaba más que segura que Sasuke no se molestaría en contestar, se encogería de hombros, claro si era afortunada o simplemente la ignoraría.

-Supongo que no iremos directamente hacia Itachi. – No contesto, lo suponía, ese ya no era su asunto… ¡Si era su asunto! Ella lo llevaría, ella no tenía tiempo que perder así que lo obligaría a contestar.

-… no, iremos primero a la guarida del sur y después a la del norte

Inner: ¡Que rápido lo obligaste! – Dijo en tono de burla al ver que Sasuke contesto voluntariamente

Sakura: Vaya, sigues viva, hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras esfumado y con solo verme tuvo miedo y contesto voluntariamente. – contesto de igual forma.

Inner: Cállate, si desaparezco yo desapareces tu. Además, quien no se espantaría con tremenda cara

Sakura: ¡cállate que también es tu cara! … Además, estoy ocupada, por que no desapareces un ratito…. – Le aplasto poco a poco entre sus manos. -Supongo que será al revés, según mis cálculos es imposible que Itachi se encuentre en el Norte. I

nner: según mis cálculos – Le arremedo.

¨contrólate Sakura, ignórale¨

-Entonces ¿Dónde es seguro que se encuentre?

Inner: ¡si, ignórate a ti misma!

Sakura arqueo una ceja y sonrió con sorna. Si fuera estúpida ya no estaría con vida. Se paro después de negar segura y en una bolsa hecho cosas que Sanosuke ya se había apropiado, en resumen; Kunais y Shurinkens, aparte de uno que otro bicho que según él, estaban secuestrados ahí abajo y los liberaría cuando sus vacaciones hayan culminado.

-Vámonos ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – Se sentó frente a él y sonrió triunfante, al parecer su Inner ya se había rendido.

Inner: ¡No me eh dado por vencida!

Sakura: Por Dios… por primera vez odio ser tan testaruda. Hagamos un trato, si no apareces en una semana le pediré a Sasuke que entre en mi mente y así hables con el…

Inner: ¡KYAAA! ¡ ¿HABLAS ENCERIO?! ¡ACEPTO, ACEPTOOOO!

Sakura: vale, empecemos Se aplaudió mentalmente, era un genio

Inner: Somos unas genio. – Apareció con aire glorioso corrigiendo.

Sakura: Deshago el trato en 1, 2…

Inner: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me fui! Sakura: ¡ALELUYA!

-Una o dos horas, depende de cómo camines.

-Al menos camino más rápido que mi invocación. Para que entiendas la comparación, es una babosa. – Sera mejor divertirse ahora que ya no estaría su Inner

Aguanto la risa con éxito ¿Una babosa? ¿En serio? La gran Sakura que se postraba ante él, invocaba una Babosa, genial. ¿Qué podía hacer una babosa? Aplastar una hormiga. No pudo más y rio, como hace años no lo había hecho. Bajo la guardia y gracias a eso Sakura logro golpearle en la cabeza como signo de su ofensa. Se sorprendió, a él nunca antes le había pegado gracias al gran amor que esta le profesaba, lo que este golpe significaba era; que ya no le amaba. La alegría de hace unos momentos fue remplazada por la cólera y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes avisar que estaría en la entrada esperándoles. Sus pasos eran rápidos eh seguros. Estaba furioso. Cada vez cometía más errores. Nunca debes bajar la guardia, no muestres tus sentimientos y sobre todo _no tengas ni crees lazos._ ¡Joder! Como odiaba el día que le secuestro, por su culpa todo se estaba tornando tan molesto como ella y si no fuera poco todo se multiplicaba por dos gracias a Sanosuke. Era claro que Sakura le odiaba y que el niño sentía una gran admiración por él, pero no quería nada de parte de ellos, ni siquiera un suspiro, pero para su desgracia había aceptado un pacto que le había condenado a la peor tortura al atarlo al lado de ese par. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse. Pronto todo acabaría. Todo estaba a punto de culminar y un niño y una pelirosa no le distraerían del deseo de ver correr entre sus manos el color rubí de la sangre de su hermano….

No tardaron mucho, tanto Sakura como Suigetsu que empezó a molestarle con que no había perdido el tiempo y que ya tenía hasta un hijo. Lo ignoro por más de media hora, hasta que con un corto ¨cállate¨ lo logro mandar lejos de él.

Habían llegado, tanto Sakura como Suigetsu eran rápidos. Ahora lo peor estaba por venir.

-Sakura, quédate aquí. – ordeno con voz queda.

-No… yo iré – Dio un paso al frente segura, pero deliro al ver la mirada de Sasuke que intercambiaba de ella a Sanosuke. Entendió rápidamente la señal.

-Está bien – Dijo en un suspiro. Se sentó en una roca y los observo adentrarse a la cueva. No le gustaba que entraran sin ningún elemento medico. Tenía un mal presentimiento y desgraciadamente en eso nunca se equivocaba.

Pasaron los minutos hasta convertirse en horas. Sanosuke estaba liberando a los bichos que había salvado de la guarida de Orochiway, cuando se acerco muy contento a ella, estiro sus manos que estaba en forma de cuna y dejo ver a la hermosa mariposa geo. Una especie muy particular porque era la única raza hasta ahora conocida que pensaba en grupo y formaban su propia familia de la cual nunca deben separarse porque todos los integrantes de esa familia entran en depresión y no tardaran en fallecer. Una hermosa especie a diferencia de los humanos sus sentimientos eran sinceros y sabían lo que se sentía perder a su ser más querido. A la hermosa mariposa bautizada como _café_, gracias a su color, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero aun había una esperanza que gracias a dios funciono; fue arropada por el aceptamiento y cariño de otras mariposas y por eso sobrevivió. No había olvidado a su antigua familia, había sobrevivido al doloroso recuerdo y gracias a ella se ah vuelto más fuerte y más bella. Solo esperaba que todos los humanos llegara a ser como una mariposa geo.

El retumbe de la tierra la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones. Se paro rápidamente y junto con Sanosuke entraron a la guarida. Sasuke había salido de una habitación directo a estrellarse contra la pared, Suigetsu estaba recuperando el aliento. Giro su vista a la habitación de donde provenía un llanto, además de un grito desgarrador que rogaba ser encerrado por no causar más daño. Estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación pero fue detenida por la mano de Sasuke, en sus ojos se veía claramente el negamiento al dejarla entrar a esa habitación. Sitio su hombro arder ante aquel contacto, todos los maltratos físicos y psicológicos pasaron como olas por su cabeza. No más, estaba segura que otra vez había estado pisoteando su orgullo ante él y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Zafo bruscamente su hombro del agarre y decidida se adentro a la habitación, era momento de que él estuviera tras de sí, de demostrarle quien es Sakura Haruno.

La habitación estaba oscura y apenas se veía en una esquina a alguien hecho ovillo. Trato de acercársele, pero el grito de este la detuvo. -¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate, no quiero hacerte daño! Estaba asustado, no era una mala persona y al parecer el desgraciado de Orochiway lo había utilizado. Si no se equivocaba el era Juugo, origen del sello maldito de Orochiway. Debió de sufrir mucho.

-Sabes debemos salir de aquí, Orochiway ah muerto y Sasuke Uchiha ah venido a por ti. – Su voz sonó tierna y acogedora, más de lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Orochiway? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Se golpeo mentalmente, había sido muy directa y para nada explicita, esperaba solucionar ese pequeño error.

-Si, Sasuke Uchiha está aquí por ti.

-Kimimaro…. Sonrió al oírlo más tranquilo, pero ¡¿Quién rayos es Kimimaro?! Es un tema que se dejara para después… Sakura llamo con la cabeza que había estado alerta por si la pelirosa se encontraba en peligro, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Ya se imaginaba a una Sakura a medio morir… _-S-Sasuke-Kun, Itachi se encuentra en una montaña a-al sur – Decía entrecortadamente gracias a la falta de aire._

_-Lo siento mucho Sakura, yo no pude protegerte – La abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar, empezaba a considerar ser actor _

_– Sakura, dime por favor la localización exacta._

_-S-si, Montaña cerrada #45, esquina Shino, manzana. 32, lote. 45. En una casa verde con azul fosforescente, además en un letrero grande dice ¡ITACHI UCHIHA VIVE AQUÍ! Además…_

_-¡CALLATE!_

Se abofeteo internamente, ¿desde cuándo eran tan idiota? Debe de dejar de beber tanto jugo de tomate. Al llegar al lado de la pelirosa logro visualizar a Juugo con exactitud. Le miraba con admiración. ¡Genial! Y luego no querían que se creyera mucho si todos le miran con admiración, como su fuera un Dios. Se abofeteo nuevamente, contrólate Uchiha, contrólate.

-Iré con usted, Sasuke-Sama. Suspiro internamente. Después de las horas tratando de controlar a Suigetsu y el, de haber peleado con miles de guardias y peor aun tener que empezar su primer día de jefe con ese par, lo habían aturdido. La verdad esperaba tener unos compañeros más maduros que los de antes… ¡BASTA! ¡Diablos, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Has estado muy recordatorio y estúpido. Trato de tranquilizarse para salir junto a todos.

La vio ahí, jugar con Sanosuke, era sorprendente todas las diferentes caras que había observado en ella: tranquila, dulce, hogareña, ruda, terca, testaruda, temeraria, valiente, sofisticada, una locura total de mujer. Aunque si se daba cuenta la tuvo bajo su poder y la había sometido por una larga y placentera semana, aunque había unas cositas que le incomodaba como la vez que la torturo o cuando por su mente pasaban las alocadas cosas que las hormonas y testosterona le hacían desear hacer junto su compañera. Pero ahora lo más importante era llegar por Karin y empezar su búsqueda definitiva.

-¡Mama, mama! ¡Mira ahí dice Naruto!

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Estaban enfrente del GRAN PUENTE NARUTO, no lo creía en realidad le habían puesto ese nombre. Zabuza y Haku, la segunda misión del equipo 7, Naruto y el luchando juntos, el protegiendo a Sakura… Sakura, giro su vista hacia ella, estaba haciendo el ademan de tocar el letrero donde anunciaba el nombre del puente. Miro sus ojos, ternura y amor, nunca pensó ver esos ojos de nuevo de parte de ella. Un hueco en su interior lo hizo caer a la cruda realidad. El no amaba a nadie y no necesitaba ser amado, debía de dejarse de estupideces. Camino entre el puente sin perder los ojos de el par de molestias que corrían y reían como locos, como si el puente fuera el mismo Naruto en persona.

-Me gusta, Sakura será mía. – Dijo Suigetsu extrañamente serio, lo que capto la atención total de ambos caballeros.

-Suigetsu, ella tiene una casa donde la están esperando junto su pequeño - Contesto tranquilo, tratando de hacer razonar a su nuevo compañero. -¿Qué?!¡¿Es eso cierto Sasuke?! – Se puso enfrente de el, estaba seguro que Sasuke sabía algo. -Sí, es cierto… hazte a un lado – Contesto con fastidio contenido. Vaya tonterías.

-¡ ¿Cómo se llama?!¡ ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?! ¡ ¿Lo ama?! ¡Creo que lo matare! – Sasuke sin más lo aventó al agua, maldito pez desfigurado, le había provocado interés de nuevo en esas tonterías.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, cuanto antes se fueran de esa maldita aldea mucho mejor. No deseaba nada de nadie, no necesitaba a nadie. Solo sacar esa maldita espada que estaba frente a él y que ponía resistencia, ahora veía que no mentían cuando decían que era una espada súper pesada. Oyó las carcajadas tras de el ¡maldición! Tenía que levantar esa maldita espada, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Suigetsu hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero fue detenido por Sakura que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia levantada con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mostrando su triunfo y tristeza contenida. Iba a entregar aquella espada de Zabuza, solo esperaba que Suigetsu fuera lo suficiente digno como para portar aquella espada sagrada para ella. Las reacciones fueron variadas Sanosuke conmemoraba a su mama, Suigetsu exclama maravillado, Juugo sonreía sorprendido y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke se podría decir que estaba en Shock-postraumático- furico- sorprendido y decir eso era poco.

Reacciono al ver a Sakura entregare la espada a Suigetsu y agarrar unas flores que estaban cerca de ahí, para colocarlas en ambas tumbas. Rezo en silencio junto a ella, enterrando justo ellos los recuerdos de esa estúpida misión. Eso era lo mejor

-Sasuke-San, ¿me carga? Observo al niño. Se negaría, no tenia motivo por el cual andar cargando a un mocoso. Pero al parecer su cuerpo no lo entendía, ya que se |inclino después de asentir para que el niño se subiera a su espalda. Maldijo al empezar a caminar, se odiaba el mismo. Por ahora esperaba ya no cometer más idioteces.

-Oye linda, ¿cómo se llama tu pareja? Y ¿Cómo es que levantaste esa espada? – Se oía entusiasta, casi como un niño pequeño. -Mi pareja… - lo pensó, había dicho que era Sai, lo mejor sería continuar con aquella farsa

– Sai, se llama Sai y levante la espada gracias a que acumule una gran cantidad de chakra en mi brazo y al tocar la espada suelto de golpe para así crear la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo. – Sonreía mientras explicaba todo con emoción. No era ególatra, pero se sentía bien contar la vida de uno. -¡Sorprendente! Y amas a ese tal Sai – Cada vez se veía más interesado en la vida de la pelirosa, la veía como algo único, no creía encontrar una mujer así de nuevo.

-Si, lo amo mucho… - Las palabras le eran ajenas ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a actuar tan bien? No lo sabía, pero era muy útil.

-Hemos llegado. – La voz tenebrosa resonó por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Estaba enfadado eso era seguro, pero ¿Por qué? No quiso preguntar más y cargo a Sanosuke que se había quedado dormido. Observo la guarida con detenimiento. ¡Lo suponía! ¡La guarida era subterránea! Aunque en una cueva, tenebrosa y asquerosa, además de que los gritos de los que suponía Sakura, eran los esclavos daban un ambiente inaguantable. Suspiro, esperaba que salieran pronto de ahí.

-Sakura-Sama, ¿le ayudo? – Oyó la temblorosa voz de Juugo ofreciéndole ayuda con el niño. Asintió en automático, presentía que con él iba estar más seguro, ya que no tenía casi Chackra ya que Sasuke no se había dignado a quitarle ese maldito sello de Chackra, por lo cual estaba en clara desventaja en cualquier ataque. Susurro un leve gracias y se coloco al lado de Sasuke el cual ni se inmuto, a partir de ahora la presencia de la pelirosa le seria ajena. Y así fue. Caminaron sin siquiera mirarse. Los dos sabían que lo mejor sería guardar distancia una muy grande distancia si no querían que sus planes fallaran, eso era lo más lógico así que ninguno se quejo.

Sakura volteo discretamente a ver a Juugo que traía a su pequeño, lo agarraba con tanto cuidado de no lastimarle, era sorprendente como alguien tan puro pudiera ser el origen del sello maldito, de nueva cuenta comprobaba que la vida no era justa.

-Sasuke… al parecer los rumores eran ciertos…

Giro al oír la voz femenina. ¿Una chica? ¿Ella seria la nueva integrante del equipo de Sasuke? Sorprendente. Pensaba que Sasuke no soportaba a las chicas, podría ser que esta pelirroja no gustara de Sasuke. Si fuera así podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

-Oye, nosotros también estamos aquí… Observo a Suigetsu colocarse enfrente de Sasuke para exigir la atención de la pelirroja, al parecer se conocían. -¿eh? Juugo… - Se sorprendió al verle junto aquel niño y la pelirosa, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada más que aquel bombón pelinegro que estaba frente a ella

\- ¿y? ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? – Se volvió a dirigir a Sasuke logrando obtener a un desinteresado Juugo, una Sakura sonriente y un Suigetsu ofendido.

-Sasuke tiene algo que discutir contigo. No sería educado de tu parte dejarnos platicar aquí. ¿Por qué no nos invitas a pasar dentro? – Trato de conseguir su atención, pero fue en vano.

-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Se volvió a mirar tras de Suigetsu.

-Te dije que no platicaríamos aquí, aunque pasas de mí olímpicamente, - Se acercó peligrosamente.

-Me das asco – Arrugo la nariz con gracia o eso le pareció a Sakura que había estado observando todo callada. En definitiva quería a aquella pelirroja de amiga. Oyó a Sasuke decirle a Karin (la chica pelirroja) que les llevara dentro y esta acepto sin más, pero no le dio importancia a tal asunto y les siguió sin decir nada. Algo bueno que agradecía en ese momento es que Suigetsu estuviera a su lado para romper aquel silencio que en cierta ocasiones le molestaba como era esta al estar cerca de su antiguo compañero y una chica gruñona, en fin oía las maldiciones que Suigetsu le dirigía a Karin hasta llegar a una habitación donde entraron. Era una sala, muy parecida a las de otras guaridas, pero esta era más sencilla y los sillones parecían sillones. Se negó a sentarse, pero aun así observo todo desde una esquina desinteresadamente o eso hasta que oyó aquellas palabras que le oprimieron el corazón:

-Karin, sígueme. Te necesito

Las palabras le acuchillaban el corazón. Ella como compañera nunca había oído aquellas palabras dirigida hacia ella o algún integrante de su equipo. Sasuke siempre había hecho las cosas solo y pensaban que hacia seria siempre, pero baya vuelcos que daba la vida. Oyó insistirle hasta el grado de ordenar a Suigetsu liberar a los prisioneros para que Karin como cuidadora de estos no tuviera que cuidar y así ir con él. Apretó a los puños y siguió a Suigetsu, prefería ir a ayudarle a seguir royendo palabras sin sentido. Llegaron de nueva cuenta a una habitación cerca de la entrada, al abrirla logro divisar a varios hombres con ropa blanca sucia y malgastada, algunos parecían lastimados y otros enfermos.

-¡Lo sabía, el rumor de que Uchiha Sasuke mato a Orochimaru era cierto! – Oyó el entusiasmo de uno de los prisioneros, ni pensar que ella lo pensó más entusiasmada y sabia perfectamente que ella no había padecido ninguna de las torturas que ellos habían padecido.

\- Si, es verdad. Ahora ustedes son libres de irse, pero les pediré un favor Giro a verle sorprendida. ¿Enserio les pediría un favor? Eso no le había pedido Sasuke. Iba a reclamar pero la voz de esta le interrumpió.

-¨Quien derroto a Orochimaru y nos dio la libertad fue Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre que va a traer paz y tranquilidad a este mundo¨ Solo deben divulgar esto

Jajaja no me hagas reír, Uchiha Sasuke un hombre que va a traer paz y tranquilidad a este mundo, si como no. Lo único que buscaba el era vengarse estúpidamente de su hermano, que le va interesar el mundo si ni se interesa por el mismo. Pero lo más intrigante de todo esto era ¿Por qué Suigetsu había dicho aquello? No se atrevió a preguntarle, no era un tema al cual darle importancia alguna o mejor dicho no quería dar a conocer que se preocupaba por su ex compañero. Así que camino en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación donde habían dejado a los demás, Juugo estaba sentado afuera de la puerta tranquilamente. Lo primero que curso la mente es que le habían corrido para ¨hablar¨ más cómodamente. Estaba decidida abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Iba a golpear la puerta, pero recordó que apenas y tenia Chackra para cargar la mitad de su propio peso, dudaba lograr romper la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Suigetsu romper la puerta con su espada como si le hubiera leído la mente. La vio acomodarse en el sillón y alejarse unos centímetros de Sasuke. Ahora denegaba completamente la posibilidad de que Karin fuera su amiga.

-eh, haber si no está mullida – Acaricio levemente su espada – Bueno. Vámonos Sasuke, Karin te rechazo ¿no? – Rodo los ojos. Si algo tenia Sasuke es que nadie y mucho menos una mujer se negaba a algo que el pidiera.

-No, parece que ella viene. - ¨Es obvio que va ir si tu se lo pediste Sasuke¨

-¡Yo solo voy a la misma dirección! Eso es todo. - ¨Si como no. Un revolcón te volvió tonta Karin¨

¨¡Cálmate, Sakura! ¨suspiro. Desde que habían llegado a aquella cueva se había alterado y más cuando vio a aquella mujer. Agradecía que su Inner estaría callada por una feliz semana. Miro hacia al frente Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y ella, estaban en busca de Itachi Uchiha, claro sin contar a Sanosuke. Vio a Sasuke parar.

-Ahora, tengo todos los miembros que tenía en mente – Le dirigió una mirada divertida a Sakura y esta una enojada ¨lo se Sasuke a mi no me tenias en mente¨ - Así que les diré mi objetivo. Mi objetivo es matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki… y quiero que me presten su fuerza para ello. Naturalmente no los forzare. Karin dijiste que tenías algo que hacer.

-Pe-ensandolo bien, no es tan urgente - ¨Si como no¨

-Karin se honesta contigo misma ¿No es estar con Sasuke todo lo que realmente quieres? - ¨ ¡un punto más para Suigetsu!¨

-¡E-eso no es cierto! – Sakura giro su vista hacia Sasuke que sorpresivamente también la estaba observando. Sonrió y giro sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza en forma de fastidio. Traducción de los movimientos ¨una pobre loca, tonta enamorada mas¨ Sasuke sonrió con picardía al recordar que Sakura era mucho más obvia y menos orgullosa que Karin, lo bueno es que **_era, _**no se veía capaz de llevarla consigo.

Mientras tanto Sakura oyó calmadamente las razones para estar junto a Sasuke, Karin, muy obvio, le gustaba; Suigetsu porque quería la espada Gran Escama de Tiburón que poseía Kisame Hoshigaki un miembro de Akatsuki y Juugo porque veía en él la reencarnación de Kimimaro. Todos estaban ahí por razones únicas y egoísta, pero que más daba ahora todos ellos conformaban.

-Hebi…

Wooow! Cuanto drama! Espero les haya gustado y por favor comenten que de eso sobrevivo ñ_ñ Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos. Cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4: Kimyōna

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Este es un cap. Con muchas pistas para lo que nos espera. **_

_**Gracias por pasar a leer y espero os guste ñ_ñ**_

**-Es un cabezota, frio, ególatra, orgulloso, estúpido, firme, desastroso ,amable, antipático, apasionado, nervioso, sencillo, sofisticado, maduro, ****trabajador, atolondrado, educado, ingenioso, exigente, entusiasta, generoso, huraño, intratable, extravagante, inexpresivo, listo, malhumorado, fiel, honrado, listo, chulo, sensato, solitario, presumido, desvergonzado, miedoso, prudente, mentiroso, gruñón, valiente, bobo, burlón,**** torpe, esbelto, atlético, pacifico,**** culto, sincero,**** sexi, honesto, protector, tierno, infantil, ahhh – suspiro – En fin, por cómo eso me ah flechado, no vale la pena quejarme. **

**-Je, je, je – Reí como loca. Mira que escuchar la descripción de tu cuñado después de una riña con tu hermana, por más de dos horas, no era para nada divertido. Trate de parecer paciente, pero mi cara de loca desquiciada me delataba. Pero desgraciadamente, ahí no acabaron las cosas. **

**-Un día me dice ¨quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo¨ y al siguiente me manda al carajo ¿Quién se cree? Yo puedo dejarlo cuando yo desee. Así que él debería estar implorando que me quede, no al revés ¿tú qué dices Sakura?**

**Suspire. Yo prefería no decir nada. Pero quedarme callada, me aseguraba horas y horas de reclamos.**

**-Digo que es tiempo de saber el nombre de mi cuñado… - Dije en un susurro. No tardaría mucho en reaccionar 1, 2, 3…**

**-¡ ¿Qué?! ¡No, no. Sakura sabes que cualquier dato personal sobre él es pro- hi-bi-do! **

**-¿En serio? ¿Por qué parece que quieres contarme todo? – Sonreí. Iba de un lado a otro, mordiéndose la uñas, tratando de encerrar las palabras pro- hi-bi-das que querían escapar hasta mis oídos.**

**-Tanto misterio me hace pensar que es un criminal… **

**-… **

**-¡ ¿Es un criminal?! – Salte de mi cama. Con los gustos de Akane hubiera esperado un Kage o un Ambu, todo menos un criminal. La mire. Estaba seria. Lo que decía que hablaba enserio. No pude articular palabra alguna. Ninguna queja, advertencia o tal vez una felicitación. **

**-phhf – Suspire – Bueno, ten cuidado y no te involucres mucho es sus asuntos.**

**Dije lo primero que paso por mi mente. Sabía que reñirla o prohibirle, haría las cosas más peligrosas y difíciles….**

**-¡ ¿Embarazada?! – Mire la panza, de no más de seis meses de embarazo, de Akane – Por dios, tienes quince años **

**-Si, pero sé que está creciendo sano. Pero me gustaría que tú nos revisaras. Por favor… - Vale. No podía negarme a la carita inocente de Akane. Les examine cuidadosamente. No quería cometer ningún error.**

**-Es un niño – Sonreí tiernamente. Un niño. Apuesto que sería igual de guapo como su madre o tal vez su padre.**

**-Moo, Sakura. Quería esperar…**

**-¡AKANE! ¡AKANE! ¡AKANE!**

**\- ¡DESPIERTA!...**

La luz dio de lleno en mis ojos. Logre divisar a Sanosuke y Sasuke mirarme. Sonreí irónicamente. Ahora el me había visto teniendo una pesadilla ¡Genial! Seguramente ahora era débil e insignificante para él, si es que no ya lo era.

-Mama…

Mire a Sanosuke. Me recordaba tanto a ella. _**Es un niño. **_No le conteste. Me senté y lo abrace fuertemente. Es un niño al cual protegería con mi vida…

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Sí, todos menos yo. Gracias a la atenta mirada azabache sobre mí. Desde el accidente de mi pesadilla minutos atrás, no dejaba de mirarme. Trataba de mirar dentro de mí, de sacar el motivo de mi pesadilla. La idea de contárselo pasó vagamente por mi cabeza, pero la denegó. El pasado quedaba en el pasado. Tanto mis recuerdos como Sasuke son pasado. Nada digno que contar ni nadie digno de contárselo. Así que, decidí ignorarlo.

Iniciamos de nueva cuenta el camino. Era temprano y con suerte avanzaríamos una tercera parte a nuestro destino. Observe a Sanosuke, será un gran ninja gracias a su corazón, habilidades y tal vez porque en el corre sangre Uchiha. Si, era momento de aceptar que Sanosuke era un Uchiha. Por más que tratara de denegar la idea, era algo inevitable, algo tan obvio que dolía. Como quiero regresar y borrar todos mis errores cometidos. Pero la injusticia divina no lo permitía. Simplemente quedaba aceptar y arreglar las consecuencias de mis actos. Por eso estoy buscando a Uchiha Itachi. Para afrontar las consecuencias.

Pare al divisar la aldea. Era hora de una despedida temporal. Solo temporal, pero muy difícil. Ante la atenta mirada de todos. Cargue a Sanosuke y baje al centro de la aldea. Le entregue la carta. Le bendije y sin más le deje marcharse. Regrese con todos y al verme llegar sin Sanosuke todos empezaron a interrogarme, claro, todos menos Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿Y Sanosuke? – Observe a Suigetsu analizar mi alrededor buscando una señal del pequeño y al no encontrarla hizo el ademan de correr hacia el pueblo pero le detuve.

-¿A dónde vas?

\- Dejaste a Sanosuke con su papa ¿no? – Me miro ansioso. Era el momento de quitarle la duda. Si no, estaría molestando todo el camino.

-No. Su papa nos abandono cuando él estaba en mi vientre. Le eh dejado con Tazuna, un constructor de aquí. Estará más seguro que si fuera con nosotros… - Me empecé a sentir nerviosa ante las atentas miradas, en especial por la de cierto azabache que, pensaba desinteresado. Cruzamos miradas. Pude identificar lastima en la suya. Este era uno de los momentos en que deseaba que fuera el cubito de hielo de siempre. Que me fuera indiferente como ahora yo le soy a él. Pero la cuestión, era que la vida me tenía maña y nunca podría estar tranquila en ningún ámbito. – Empezaremos a descansar menos y caminar más rápido ¿Les parece caminar hoy toda la noche y mañana descansar en la mañana y parte de la tarde? – Pregunte la opinión de mis compañeros. Lo que al parecer no le agrado al Uchiha. Posiblemente pensaba que con esto le quitaría autoridad de ahora en adelante con su equipo.

-No. Llegaremos más rápido si descansamos hasta el tercer día – Contesto indiferentemente y empezó a caminar.

-Adelante. Pero no pedí tu opinión – Escuche las exclamaciones lastimeras de Suigetsu, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo. Todo lo contrario a Karin y Juugo, que estaban más asustados que yo, ante las futuras reacciones que podría tomas el azabache.

-Y nadie la tuya. Sigues siendo estúpida y molesta al grado de creerte más importante que yo. Vuelve a la realidad Sa-ku-ra, yo mando aquí – Aplasto mi paciencia. _Sigues siendo estúpida y molesta. _No supe cuando ni como mi mano se había impactado contra su mejilla, hasta al grado de hacerle sangrar. Tampoco supe de donde saque valor para enfrentarle cara a cara. Pero ahora entendía lo que el orgullo combinado con el dolor, puede provocar.

-Tú eres el único estúpido ególatra y molesto de aquí. Pero no te imaginaba tan estúpido para no comprender que desde que hicimos el pacto, yo soy la líder. Así que ¡cállate y sígueme! O busca a Itachi por tu cuenta, para que puedas luchar contra un anciano – Empuje su pecho con mi dedo mientras daba mi sermón, no lo moví, pero marcaba más mi seguridad y autoridad, que la diferencia de estaturas me quitaba. El era más alto como por diez centímetros. Frente a él parecía una niña y eso me daba cólera. Porque 1- no era una niña y 2- ¡El me veía como una! Sus ojos se adornaron con el Sharingan, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Mis sentidos se agudizaron ante la amenaza. Pero se relajaron en automático cuando el Sharingan se desvaneció y él se alejo, reanudando el camino.

Quede en shock ¿había ganado? ¿Gane? ¡Gane! No podía estar más feliz y orgullosa de mí misma: le había ganado a Sasuke…

Sus ojos se adornaron con el Sharingan, dando conocer su enojo. Por más frustrante que fuera, _ella_ tenía razón, _ella_ les estaba dirigiendo, _ella_ sabía donde estaba su hermano y a _ella_ no le podría matar. Al menos no por ahora. La idea de estrangularla cuando ya no le sirva era tentadora. Y si lo pensaba estaba siendo generoso. Era mejor morir estrangulada, que morir en manos de Itachi ante mil torturas.

Giro sobre sus pies y reanudo el camino. No deseaba estar cerca de ella. La observo de reojo y la furia creció al verla tan feliz, siendo felicitada por vencerle. _Vencerle,_ ella estaba viva por conveniencia suya, al final de cuentas ella fue perdonada de una muerte segura. No había sido vencido. ¿O sí?

Caminamos más de lo acordado. El nerviosismo se apodero de mí. No pensaba estar cerca de el en tampoco tiempo. Deseaba caminar en cámara lenta, atrasar nuestro encuentro. Aunque la situación no me lo permitía, me exigía caminar más rápido y encontrarle lo antes posible. Pero gracias a dios, descansar era una necesidad primaria y mi cuerpo empezaba a exigirlo. Trate de ahorrar otra pelea contra Sasuke, pero fue inevitable.

-Descansaremos en un pequeño pueblo, se que cierto Uchiha tiene bastante dinero como para rentar algo decente – Lo puse a prueba. ¿Sería capaz de no pagar un cuarto para todos?

-Hmmp ¿Algo digno para Sa-ku-ra? – Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la alegría y la esperanza de que algo de aquel niño que conocí, quedara en el – Una cueva será suficiente… - Sentencio con toda la seguridad posible.

1, 2, 3… partí el suelo a la mitad. Las rocas cayeron alrededor mío. Algunas atentado contra mi seguridad. Lo mire como hace mucho no había mirado a nadie: con odio. El dolor que había sentido segundos antes se convirtió en furia pura. Lo único que pensaba era en torturarlo lentamente hasta su muerte. ¿Quién diablos se creía como para insultarme? El era un desconocido completamente. No podía matarle como deseaba, porque me era útil. Lo más probable es que si llegara con Itachi, sola, me mataría sin dudarlo, todo lo contrario si llegara con Sasuke. Trate de crear lazos de nueva cuenta con él. Pero ahora comprendía, que siempre sufría cuando estaba cerca de él.

-A partir de ahora seremos dos personas unidas por la conveniencia. No somos siquiera conocidos, así ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme ni la mirada, Uchiha! – Vi la sorpresa y tal vez un sentimiento parecido al miedo, adornando sus ojos. Si antes deseaba retrasar mi encuentro con Itachi, ahora deseaba que ocurriera justo ahora. Todo con el objetivo de ya no estar cerca de él. Había quebrado cualquier resto de afecto hacia él. Sasuke debería estar feliz ¿No era esto lo que deseaba? ¿No deseaba acabar con todos los lazos? Pues lo habría logrado. Al menos conmigo. Porque Naruto siempre le querría, siempre confiaría en el. Desearía ser como mi mejor amigo y poder seguir queriéndolo y confiando en el. Pero hacerlo era difícil, muy difícil y extremadamente doloroso. Y si alejarse de él, le permitía mantener intacto los pedazos que quedaban de su corazón. Lo haría. Solamente espero no salir más lastimada con esta decisión…

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y me regalen muchos reviews con tomatazos o florasos. Soy fuerte y no llorare y recibiré con una sonrisa sus opiniones.

El cap. Es corto, prometo actualizar aproximadamente este miércoles

Bueno. Para no aburrirles más, les dejo las contestaciones de sus reviews. Gracias

Jeamie Soraya: ¿Qué tal si se lo decimos? ñ_ñ :)

yomii20: Me alegra haberte hecho reír. Y… ¡JAMAS mataría a Itachi! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! ñ_ñ

XX.-Saki : Si Itachi tiene un papel muuuy importante y espero este cap. no te haya confundido. Y si, Sakura está jugando con fuego y aunque no se ah quemado, tarde o temprano ardera en las llamas del amor ¿No crees? ñ_ñ

jessi: Gracias. Corregiré mis faltas y espero puedas seguir ayudándome. De verdad te lo agradezco! ñ_ñ

gracias a todos y suerte. Cuídense, besos y abrazos

ATTE::Natsumipa Hyuuga


	5. Chapter 5: Anata wa watashi ni tsuite na

**Hola. Lo sé, merezco que me maten. Lamento la tardancia. Pero la inspiración no aparecía.**

**Gracias por apoyarme!**

* * *

_**-¡OYE TU! – Giro su vista ubicándola en la joven que corría hacia su dirección. Hubiera huido, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Además, estaba seguro bajo el jutsu de transformación. No tenia de que preocuparse.**_

_**-Eres guapo – No pudo ocultar su asombro. La cara de la muchacha estaba muy cerca al suyo. Sus ojos azules le examinaran sin querer perderse un solo detalle. Trato de alejarse, pero el tronco donde estaba apoyado se lo impidió, quedando acorralado. Pasaron los segundos, que para él fueron años, para que la muchacha hablara – Bueno, da igual. ¿No has visto pasar a una pelota, una piña, un coco, un perro, un bicho y un travesti? **_

_**¿Una pelota, una piña, un coco, un perro, un bicho y un travesti? ¿Acaso la muchacha estaba loca? Si, lo estaba. Algo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que: una muchacha guapa, con ese pelo rosa y que persigue un juguete, frutas, animales y un travesti, no estaba cuerda en ningún sentido. Y que la mayoría de veces es contagioso, así que era mejor alejarse.**_

_**-No, no les eh visto – Como respuesta recibió una mirada desconfiada, antes de que se marchara a seguir buscando. Soltó una leve carcajada al escucharla soltar maldiciones mientras se alejaba. ****Vaya chica.**** Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado y solo quería descansar. Pero cierta chica no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¡Malditos pervertidos! – Abrió lo ojos enojado. ¿Por qué los locos siempre estaban cerca de el? No lo sabía. Lo único que quería era descansar tranquilo una vez en su maldita vida. **_

_**-L-lo sentimos Akane-Chan, pero las chicas nos obligaron – Estaba decidido a bajar a callarlos. Pero al ver la situación. Decidió que iba ser más seguro y divertido, quedarse arriba.**_

_**Supongo que esos son la pelota, la piña, el coco, el perro, el bicho y el travesti¨.**** Dirigió su mirada a los chicos amarrados que imploraban el perdón de la chica. Si no se equivocaba ellos eran de la misma generación que su hermano: la piña era Shikamaru Nara, el coco era… coco (no se acordaba de su nombre ¬¬ ), la pelota era Shouji Akimichi, el perro era Kiba Inuzuka, el bicho era Shino Abúrame y el travesti era Neji Hyuuga. Pero daba igual. No pensaba salvarles. Lo único importante era que él no se encontraba en su situación. **_

_**-Cállate perro. – ¨****está furiosa¨.**** El tono y sus facciones se hicieron salvajes – A una chica, nunca le eches la culpa de tus estupideces. **_

_**¨¿Esa es una chica?¨ ****Le vio torturarlos. Primero físicamente, luego psicológicamente y por ultimo con su orgullo; Tragaron tierra, oyeron y vivieron sus peores pesadillas y fueron puestos a recoger la basura de todo el campo de entrenamiento en traje de baño para dama. El se traumo con la última. No creía poder pegar un ojo gracias a esa horrible imagen.**_

_**-Estoy pensando en castigarte a ti por estar espiando – Salto. Se había olvidado de ella. No pensaba contestar. Tal vez era una trampa – Pero te perdonare si me dejas ver tu verdadero rostro.**_

_**Un pestañeo fue suficiente para que ella ya se encontrara enfrente de el. Observando atentamente sus ojos. Y lo que nunca pensó. era que seria descubierto con solo mirar sus ojos.**_

_**-Un gusto soy Akane Haruno y tú eres Itachi Uchiha ¿No?**_

* * *

-Jajaja…

Rio nerviosamente. _¨Si Sakura no regresa en una semana, está acabada¨ _miro al horizonte. Necesitaba ir a apostar y distraerse, pero por primera vez, no tenía ganas.

Lo único que pensaba era la forma de regresar a Sakura a Konoha en una semana. Ella desafortunadamente no podía ir a buscarla personalmente y traérsela de las greñas como tanto deseaba, ni mandar a Shizune. Tampoco podía mandar a Naruto a buscar a Sakura cuando esta estaba de ¨vacaciones¨ y los demás ninjas estaban muy ocupados en misiones. Solo quedaba alguien, que esperaba estuviera dispuesto.

Papeleo tras papeleo, no noto el tiempo pasar. Y cuando menos pensó, Shizune había tocado la puerta y dio paso al azabache de ojos azules. Que al parecer, al ser llamado por Tsunade, no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

-Sabara, pase y tome asiento…

-No. Diga para que me ah llamado – Contesto cortante.

La sien de Tsunade mostro su enojo. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así? Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba ya estuviera mil metros bajo tierra.

-Como no perteneces a ninguna aldea, esta es una misión personal… Si es cierto el amor que le procesabas a una de las hermanas Haruno, te pido que busques y traigas a Sakura Haruno en menos de una semana. Tus honorarios serán pagados, de eso no hay duda… ¿Aceptaras?

-Acepto. – Contesto sin más.

Tsunade no supo si acepto por respeto, por amor a la Haruno o por miedo a su mirada. Pero quedo satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Bien. Partirás ahora mismo. La última vez que Sakura Haruno fue vista, fue en las afueras de la Aldea del sonido, dirección al sur, junto con Sasuke Uchiha y un albino. Es todo. Suerte

Lo observo suspirar con cansancio y salir de su oficina. Le empezaba a ser fastidioso aquel joven. Cuando volviera junto a Sakura, lo mataría. Estaba bien que fue engañado y utilizado por las Haruno, chicas que ella consideraba sus hijas y él lo mas importante en su vida, pero tampoco era para tomar la actitud de víctima. Ella también fue engañada y al enterarse solamente continuo con la mentira, le echaron la carga de un niño que no era suyo, la Haruno lo enamoro y lo hecho lejos, estuvo a punto de morir por la culpa de las Haruno, pero ella no había hecho nada ¿O sí? O_O

_**Mientras Tsunade es carcomida por la duda. En el campo de entrenamiento…**_

-¡Bien! ¡Chicos, quien se tome todo el litro de cerveza en menos de un minuto… ganara la nueva edición de Icha Icha Paradise! –Grito un emocionado Jiraiya

-Jajaja, no me ganaras Kakashi. Soy conocido en la Aldea como el bebedor más allá de la luz – Comento orgulloso Gai.

-Sensei ¿No será más rápido que la luz? – Pregunto una inocente Tenten.

-Jajaja, mi inocente discípula. Me dicen así, porque a pesar de no haber ni un rastro de luz, yo encuentro el mangar llamado Sake y todas las chicas me encuentran a mí.

-Sorprendente Sensei. Yo quiero ser igual que usted.- Los ojos de Lee se iluminaron.

-Tranquilo Lee, la mayoría de las que le encontraron eran ancianas y ciegas.

-¡Cállate Kakashi!

-Sera mejor comenzar – Apuro ansioso.

-¡¿Tu también Neji?!

Tenten se recargo en un árbol consternada. Algo no iba bien en todo esto. Jiraiya regalando su nuevo libro de Icha Icha Paradise y todos participando por un libro que, antes, consideraban irrelevante y tonto. Todo estaba raro. ¡Por Kami, hasta los Jounnin estaban participando!

-¡En 1,2 y 3!

Alzo la mano en además de detenerles, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Si, si chicos… hasta la última gota.

Giro su mirada hacia Jiraiya. Tenía su mundialmente conocida cara de pervertido. Tenten ya se empezaba a dar una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡puf!

Presto atención hacia sus compañeros, pero quedo en blanco al ver a once hermosas jóvenes desnudas.

-¡Maldito Ero-Sennin, mi Jutsu Sexi es mejor que su p**o conjuro!

-Pero que tonterías dices Naruto, eres la mujer perfecta – Contesto babeando y se abalanzo sobre ellos - ¡Kakashi por poco y alcanzas a Tsunade!¡Y tu Gai, tus pechos son más pequeños que la copa A de Sakura!

-¡QUE! ¡Estás diciendo que Kakashi me gano! ¡Tenten, vamos a la clínica ahora mismo, necesito un aumento de busto!¡Tú también Lee, aunque tengas Copa D no te debes conformar!

-¡Si Sensei!

Todos cayeron de espaldas al verlos partir tan decididamente hacia la clínica de implantes.

-Estúpidos.

Dirigieron su atención hacia Neji, grave error. Se acercaron a él babeando y con corazones en lugar de ojos. La mujer más bella que haya existido en el mundo ninja. Su cabello café hasta la cintura, sus hermosos ojos perla y sus deseable cuerpo, sobre todo su copa G. Se enamoraron de él, o ella.

-¿Ch-chicos? – Retrocedió asustado y por instinto se echo a correr a los adentros del bosque. Necesitaba huir o seria violado por sus amigos – amigas _¡KAMI, PORQUE ME HAS HECHO TAN GUAPO!_ Pensó mientras seguía huyendo.

* * *

-¡Sakura!

Giro rápidamente y fue estrechada entre los brazos del azabache. Su corazón paro y su mente quedo en blanco. No podía ser real que el estuviera ahí, estrechándola con tanto cariño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca hubiera pensado que su hermana fuera tan chillona. Trato de alejarlo, pero él se resistió y cuando por fin se separo de ella, susurro las palabras que más había temido.

-Tú hermana… ah fallecido.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Todo a su alrededor perdió importancia. Y no dijo nada cuando Sasuke y sus compañeros se posaron enfrente de ella en ademan de protegerla. Si supieran que no necesitaba ser protegida. Lo que necesitaba era un abrazo y al parecer el único que comprendió eso fue el azabache que antes era mantenido lejos de su alcance.

-Tranquila Sakura. – La abrazo fuertemente – Debes venir conmigo, el funeral será mañana tempra-no.

Paro al sentir el frio del metal posarse en su cuello. Se separo un poco de ella y giro su cabeza hasta posar su oscura mirada en la rojiza de Sasuke. Se enfrentaron así, dando muestra de todo el odio que se profesaban.

-Para Sasuke – Los dos prestaron su atención hacia al pelirrosa que en esos momentos ya se encontraba parada, encarándolos con sus ojos rojos y opacos gracias a la noticia recién mencionada. – Gracias, pero nuestro pacto debe terminar aquí. No te diré la ubicación de tu hermano. Así tardaras más en destrozarte la vida… Bueno, hasta nunca

Si a la mueca de dolor que dibujaron sus labios se le podía llamar sonrisa de despedida. Había sonreído.

Se dirigió hacia los miembros restantes del equipo Taka y con la mirada trato de decirles todo y al parecer funciono: Suigetsu hizo una mueca de disgusto, Juugo una sonrisa de buena suerte y Karin dijo las palabras que le abrieron los ojos.

-El está mintiendo. Sea lo que sea que te dijo, es mentira. Se nota en todo su Chackra.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y giro a ver al par de azabaches que aun no terminaban de hablar con la mirada, pero prestó especial atención al de ojos azules. Esa pose rígida y sus labios encorvados en una mueca de disgusto, eran prueba de su enojo, pero sus dedos torcidos dentro de la bolsa del pantalón probaron lo que Karin dijo.

Contuvo todas las emociones encontradas en su puño y lo estrello contra el azabache de ojos azules. Así aprendería a no jugar con ella.

-Pobre. De esta no sale vivo – Comento un Suigetsu burlón.

-Hay que ir preparándole una tumba – Apoyo Karin.

-Les diré a los animales que consigan un lugar y flores bonitas – Dijo Juugo.

Los tres asintieron y se adentraron al bosque en busca de lo prometido.

En cambio Sasuke, miraba con gracia la escena. Si ese amigo de Sakura moría serio algo bueno, muy bueno. Por culpa de ese estúpido, en el había revivido ese molesto deseo de proteger a la pelirosa. Cuando vio abrazarla sus ojos se tiñeron con el Sharingan en conjunto con sus sentimientos de enojo, no, no eran de enojo ni mucho menos preocupación por Sakura.

Giro su vista hacia ella. Estaba pálida. Rápidamente Sakura tomo su mano y hecho a correr. Trato de soltarse, pero Sakura apretó más su mano. Gracias a ello la noto temblar. Presto atención a sus orbes verdes que también se tambaleaban. Realmente estaba asustada. Giro su cabeza en busca de lo que estaban huyendo, pero solo se topo con una pared de metal frente el. La luz del día se opaco hasta quedar en una luz tenue y entendió que estaban encerrados.

-¡Shanoske, déjame salir! ¡Estamos cerca, juro volver antes de que se acabe la semana! – Grito desesperada.

-Sakura, esto es para protegerte y de antemano debes saber que tu palabra no tiene ninguna validez – Contesto el azabache de ojos azules, que estaba, tras el cubículo de metal – Además, ahora también puedes obligar a tu Sasuke-Kun a regresar a la Aldea.

-¡Eso ya no importa! – Grito decidida ganándose la atención de los azabaches.

-Te dije que tus palabras no tienen significado. Volveré con refuerzo… no se muevan.

Sakura golpeo la pared en forma de ira contenida. Pero ni una abolladura le hiso. Necesitaba escapar de ahí, su misión todavía no había acabado. Aun le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y aun no debía rendirse. No se iba a rendir.

-Sakura ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Al oír las crudas palabras su corazón paro y torció la boca con fastidio, además de haber abandonar sus pensamientos. Miro atentamente al azabache frente ella. Nunca hubiera pensado que el lograría abrir una herida que, según ella, nunca le importo ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Lo amaba, quería, estimaba u odiaba? Observo sus ojos fríos con detenimiento ¿Qué debería sentir por alguien que no sentía nada? Antes había amado a otro Sasuke, uno que no hubiera sido capaz de matar a sus compañeros sin resentimiento alguno, uno que tenia sentimientos aparte del odio.

-¿Me Odias?

-No, no te odio… odiar es un sentimiento y tú no te mereces ni siquiera eso.

Presto total atención a su reacción, aunque nunca debió hacerlo.

-Hmmp – Sonrió sínicamente – Perfecto, eso facilita las cosas… no hubiera soportado verte suplicar que regresara a la aldea, seria molesto y estúpido.

Apretó puños y dientes para contener su enojo. Deseaba golpearlo, pero no lo haría. Seria mostrar que sus palabras le habían afectado y eso no debía ser así

-Jajaja, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Todo lo que te involucre es exageradamente molesto y estúpido.

Las palabras es el peor veneno que existe y Sasuke lo aprendió en ese instante. _**Molesto y estúpido, **_siempre había llamado a mucha gente por esas palabras, pero si a ellos su corazón sangraba y la ira les apoderaba gracias al dolor y humillación que causaban, juraba pedirles perdón. Claro a todos menos Sakura. A ella le haría sufrir hasta derrumbarla y él sabía la mejor manera de hacerlo: su amor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo era atrapado y sus labios fueron apoderados por los del azabache. ¿Qué era ese revoloteo en su estomago, ese hormigueo en todo su cuerpo? Trato de alejarlo. Esa sensación le asustaba. No debía sentiré así. Esto no debería suceder. Ella no lo amaba, no lo amaba.

Abrió los labios, ante la posesiva mordida de parte del azabache, dando paso a su lengua para adentrarse a su boca. La culpa y la alegría le invadieron. Todo a su alrededor se perdió. _** ¨Tenerte es tu perdición, pero perderte es la mía. Así que, perdóname. Seré egoísta, te amo y nunca te dejare ir¨**_ Las lagrimas recorrieron traviesas sus mejillas. No debió recordar eso y menos en ese momento. Odiaba sentir culpa. No lo estaba engañando ¿o sí?

Abrió los ojos con temor ¿Sasuke tendría los ojos cerrados? Si… los tenía. Iba a empezar a corresponder el beso si no fuera por la inesperada carcajada de Sasuke. De golpe lo empujo separándolo por completo. Ya empezaba a darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una tonta.

-¿Te es tan divertido tu pésima forma de besar?

¡Bingo! _¿Sakura, desde cuando eres tan buena defendiéndote? _Los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron y sus ojos se tiñeron con el Sharingan, pero a los segundos su típica capa de hielo le envolvió.

-Te aseguro que no sabes de besos, Sa-ku-ra. Juro que este es el primero.

-Pues juras en vano, Si-su-que.

-Hmmp… ¿Quién fue el desafortunado, o debería decir estúpido?

-No creo que él se considere desafortunado ni tú consideres estúpido a Itachi-Kun…

* * *

_**Que tal?**_

_**Jajaja, yo y mis locuras.**_

_**Agradesco a Yomii- neechan por su ayuda y por aceptar ser mi amiga.**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Yomi: Gracias por tu ayuda. De verdad me ayudaste mucho. Espero te haiga gustado el cap. Y cualquier queja, felicitación o sugerencia házmelo saber. Gracias y cuídate.**_

_**tirsavf1: Prometo actualizar más pronto! Y espero no te fastidies por la tardanza y sigas la historia. Gracias y cuídate.**_

_**Besos y abrazos. Cuídense. Por favor, comenten, de eso me alimento y aunque quiero estar flaca, no de esa manera.**_


	6. Chapter 6::Nazedeshou ka?

Al verla abrazada por ese sujeto su mente quedo estupefacta, no sabía que era esa opresión en su pecho y esa necesidad de separarlos.

Su Katana se apoyó en el cuello de aquel desgraciado, dispuesto a cortarlo si no se separa de Sakura. La estaba protegiendo como su compañera si, si, era esa la razón. Tenía que ser esa la razón.

El azabache enfrento su mirada con valor. Sin ninguna intención de perder Sasuke teñio sus ojos de rojo. No lo afecto en nada. Esto empezaba a ponerse interesante.

-Para, Sasuke

Al escuchar la estropeada voz de Sakura condujo su total atención en ella. Sus ojos rojos y opacos lo hicieron enfurecer, sentirse incompetente. Pero lo que dijo no se lo esperaba.

-Gracias, pero nuestro pacto deberá terminar aquí. No te digo la ubicación de Itachi. Así tardaras más en destrozarte la vida, bueno… hasta nunca.

Conmocionado observo como la oji verde se alejó sin más de su lado. No la necesitaba, pero esas malditas ganas de retenerla lo cohibían. Recordó la mueca que trataba de disfrazar como sonrisa, que le había dedicado segundos atrás.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, ni que había sucedido en ese transcurso, pero al ver al chico salir volando tras el impacto del puño de Sakura una sonrisa se embozo en su rostro. Ella siempre lo sorprendía.

-Pobre. De esta no sale vivo

-Hay que ir preparándole una tumba

-Les diré a los animales que consigan un lugar y flores bonitas.

Oyó al resto de su equipo alejarse mientras empezaban con los preparativos del funeral de aquel chico y rio internamente. Esos chicos.

Presto atención en Sakura. Estaba pálida. Sin darle tiempo de objecionar Sakura tomo su mano y hecho a correr. Trato de soltarse, pero Sakura apretó más su mano. Gracias a ello la noto temblar. Presto atención a sus orbes verdes que también se tambaleaban. Realmente estaba asustada. Giro su cabeza en busca de lo que estaban huyendo, pero solo se topó con una pared de metal frente él. La luz del día se opacó hasta quedar en una luz tenue y entendió que estaban encerrados.

-¡Shanoske, déjame salir! ¡Estamos cerca, juro volver antes de que se acabe la semana! – Grito desesperada. Verla así le disgusto, pero como un buen Uchiha supo contener sus sentimientos.

-Sakura, esto es para protegerte y de antemano debes saber que tu palabra no tiene ninguna validez – Contesto el azabache de ojos azules, que estaba, tras el cubículo de metal – Además, ahora también puedes obligar a tu Sasuke-Kun a regresar a la Aldea.

Empezaban a desarrollar una conversación que a él no le importaba, pero al escuchar lo último la plática empezó ser de su interés.

-¡Eso ya no importa! – Grito decidida.

¡Auch! Golpe bajo.

-Te dije que tus palabras no tienen significado. Volveré con refuerzo… no se muevan.

Sakura golpeo la pared en forma de ira contenida. Pero ni una abolladura le hiso. Era obvia su necesidad de escapar de ahí. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, no al menos hasta que se sincerara con él.

-Sakura ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Las palabras volaron de su boca sin pensar, no pudo hacer más que poner su fría capa para protegerlo.

Su mirada le dijo todo. Pero deseaba oírlo de su viva voz para así romper sus lazos definidamente.

-¿Me Odias?

-No, no te odio… odiar es un sentimiento y tú no te mereces ni siquiera eso.

Dolió tanto. Lo humillo de sobremanera que lo único que pudo hacer es actuar sínicamente.

-Hmmp – Sonrió sínicamente – Perfecto, eso facilita las cosas… no hubiera soportado verte suplicar que regresara a la aldea, seria molesto y estúpido.

Hasta él lo sabía había actuado muy engreídamente, pero aun así ya no podía hacer nada.

-Jajaja, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Todo lo que te involucre es exageradamente molesto y estúpido.

Las palabras es el peor veneno que existe y Sasuke lo aprendió en ese instante. Molesto y estúpido, siempre había llamado a mucha gente por esas palabras, pero si a ellos su corazón sangraba y la ira les apoderaba gracias al dolor y humillación que causaban, juraba pedirles perdón. Claro a todos menos Sakura. A ella le haría sufrir hasta derrumbarla y él sabía la mejor manera de hacerlo: su amor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atrapo el cuerpo y labios de Sakura. ¿Qué era ese revoloteo en su estómago, ese hormigueo en todo su cuerpo? Reforzó su agarre ante los intentos de escapar de Sakura. No podía dejarla escapar. No al menos hasta que entendiese ese extraño revoloteo en su estómago.

Mordió el labio de la oji verde permitiendo el paso de lengua a su boca. La dulzura de su boca y el calor era su edén, pero aun así no pudo evitar que la culpa y la alegría le invadieran. Todo a su alrededor se perdió. Un sollozo se ahogó en sus bocas y sintió sus mejillas empaparse de las lágrimas de Sakura. Todas las sensaciones que le sintieron ser el más dichoso del mundo lo convirtieron en el más despreciable, la había hecho llorar.

Pero aun así no logro separarse de ella, no lo conseguía. La frustración logro sacarle una carcajada. Sakura lo empujo separándolos por completo, si Sakura pensaba que estaba jugando era lo mejor.

-¿Te es tan divertido tu pésima forma de besar?

¡Bingo! ¿Sakura, desde cuando es tan buena defendiéndose? Los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron y sus ojos se tiñeron con el Sharingan, pero a los segundos su típica capa de hielo le envolvió.

-Te aseguro que no sabes de besos, Sakura. Juro que este es el primero.

-Pues juras en vano, Sa-su-ke.

-Hmmp… ¿Quién fue el desafortunado, o debería decir estúpido?

-No creo que él se considere desafortunado ni tú consideres estúpido a Itachi-Kun…

Había empezado a jugar con su orgullo pero nunca pensó escuchar aquello. ¿Sakura e Itachi se habían besado? ¡POR KAMI!

Estaba mintiendo, debía estar mintiendo. ¿Esa era su relación? ¿Por eso lo buscaba? Esa era la peor broma que Sakura le había hecho. Nunca la creyó tan malvada.

Tomo su muñeca y la observo detenidamente. Eran obvias sus ganas de huir y sus agallas por no haberlo hecho, porque él sabía que a pesar de estar encerrados ella podía huir en el momento que ella quisiera.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sonó amenazador pero no pudo ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-N-nada que te importe.

No pudo evitar aumentar la fuerza de su agarre. Su mente estaba a punto de quedar en blanco y dejar de ser una persona razonal. Lo mejor en ese momento era engañarse así mismo. Soltó el brazo de Sakura bruscamente y empezó a reír, era una broma. Itachi nunca se fijaría en una chica como Sakura ya que era… Sakura.

-¿de qué te ríes?

No le prestó atención y siguió riéndose. Acción que molesto a la pelirosa, hasta el punto de no controlar ese lado impulsivo que tanto trato de eliminar.

-¿No me crees?

Paro su risa un momento para mirarla seriamente.

-No.

Y volvió a reír.

1.

2.

3.

Lo acompaño en su diversión captando su atención.

Se había salvado. Ese sexi idiota no se dio cuenta de nada. Eso era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Pero sus desgracias no acaban ahí. Shanoske no tardaría en llegar y la llevaría de regreso a Konoha. Dejo de reír en automático y miro preocupada a Sasuke que no había dejado de observarla.

-Tenemos que escapar, ya

Ignoro a Sasuke que solamente la observaba como si estuviera loca, pero eso no le importaba. Empezó a tocar las paredes de metal para encontrar alguna falla y al no encontrarla giro su mirada hacia la oscura de Sasuke.

-Deja de estar parado como idiota y ayúdame a buscar con tu Sharingan alguna maldita falla en el metal.

Arqueo su ceja dándole a entender que escapar de ahí no era de su interés, alterándola.

-Si me atrapan no poder llevarte hacia Itachi. Aparte Shanoske fue a buscar ayuda a Konoha y vendrán a atraparte.

Finalizo con confianza al ver como Sasuke se tensaba. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano y eso era algo extraordinario, le encantaba.

Sin muchas ganas, Sasuke activo su Sharingan y después de soltar un profundo suspiro examino con cautela el metal. Estaba perfectamente elaborado, solo una microscópica falla. Ese chico realmente le estaba pareciendo un buen oponente, digno de despedazar poco a poco.

-Lo eh encontrado.

Sakura, alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta. No sabía cuál era el motivo de ese misterioso tiempo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, pero sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué Konoha de busca? Y ¿por qué buscas tú a mi hermano? Contesta o no escaparas de aquí

La cohibió. Tanta seguridad. Preguntas tan difíciles de contestar. Podría decirle cualquier mentira, pero en cuanto llegaran con Itachi lo descubriría todo. No creía que le esperara nada bueno, no, sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno. Pero le contaría todo. Absolutamente toda la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7::Migi?

Trago con dificultad y trato de convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Volvió a tragar y trato de formular palabras que con ningún esfuerzo salían.

-Y-yo…

Al parecer Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse. No quería que se enojara, por alguna razón quería seguir con esa relación en la que ninguno se lastimaba, bueno en la que se lastimaban poco.

-Sakura, solo para aclarar, me vale tu vida. Pero es necesario que me la cuentes.

-¿necesario para qué? ¿Para ti? ¿Para la misión?

Su confianza regreso al recordar que el que estaba enfrente de ella era un desconocido, un criminal al cual tenía planeado entregar a Konoha después de terminar su misión. Así que contarle la verdad no la perjudicaría. Suspiro y antes de que el azabache respondiera continúo.

-¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Se recargo en la pared del frio metal fastidiada, aun no le gustaba la idea de contárselo, pero ya lo había decidido.

-¿Por qué Konoha te persigue?

-En si Konoha no es la que me persigue, es la Hokage. Me persigue porque está preocupada que haga una locura como buscar a tu hermano. Pero si no llego antes de la última luna llena seré exiliada.

Contuvo las ganas de reír ante la frialdad de Sasuke. Irónicamente sabía de antemano su reacción, que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto y solo estaba jugando a algo que ni el siquiera sabía, de eso estaba segura.

-Hmmp…

-Anteriormente… – empezó a relatar no muy seguro de lo que iba a preguntar – dijiste que Sai era el padre de tu hijo pero, cuando lo dejaste en la Aldea y Suigetsu te pregunto si lo habías dejado con su padre en ese entonces contaste que los había abandonado cuando estabas embarazada ¿Cuál es la verdad?

What? Eso no se lo esperaba. ¡¿Qué iba a decir?! Estaba muy alterada para responder. Debía tomar calma. Si había salido ilesa de lo de Itachi, también podía salir de esa. Procesando su respuesta lo encaro y el esperaba deseoso mi respuesta, sin saber porque, se alegró. Simplemente se alegró al ver sus ojos expectantes.

-No creo que eso sea relevante para la misión.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué buscas a mi hermano?

Al recibir la respuesta, Sasuke inmediatamente formulo otra pregunta para no darle importancia a su anterior error. Sentía decepción de sí mismo

Ella era un manojo de sentimientos y si no se controlaba en cualquier momento explotaría y traería consecuencias graves. Pero Sasuke no le ayudaba para nada.

-No me agrada mucho la idea de buscarlo pero es necesario. No te contare más… Sabes, Sasuke, esto me está fastidiando.

-No más que a mí – chasqueo la lengua – pero todavía no acabamos… ¿En qué profecía está involucrado Sanosuke?

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue preguntar cómo era que sabía sobre la profecía y decir que eso a ella no le importaba, además de que estaba segura que eso no perjudicaría la misión. Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para satisfacerle. Rogo por un milagro y sin saber si estaban en peligro agradeció ver como el metal se rompía dejando caer a Shanoske inconsciente. El polvo cegó la vista, obstruyéndole divisar las figuras que aparecieron después del cuerpo de Shanoske. Se lanzó a los brazos de uno de los recién aparecidos. Ese chackra no lo confundiría nunca. Comenzó a llorar. El después no importaba solo no se quería alejar de ese cálido cuerpo. Pero la alegría siempre era un pestañeo. Sintió como era jalada y arrastrada atrás de otro cuerpo, pero al contrario del otro chackra este la confundió. También lo conocía muy bien, pero la acción nunca la hubiera esperado de él.

El polvo poco a poco se fue dispersando dejando ver a los dos mejores amigos. Sakura temió por el rubio, sabia de lo que era capaz Sasuke y no deseaba que todo esto acabara en una tragedia.

-Sasuke…

Lo llamo captando la atención de ambos chicos. Naruto sonrió y camino hacia Sakura ignorando olímpicamente al azabache la volvió a abrazar y después de un cálido abrazo, beso su mejilla.

-Te extrañe mucho, que bueno que estés bien… y ¿nuestro niño?

Al escuchar eso Sasuke giro a observar a la pareja. _**¿Nuestro niño? **_Rápidamente su atención giro hacia el pálido muchacho que sujetaba a Shanoske con unas cuerdas de ¿tinta? Lo observo detenidamente si no se equivocaba ese era su remplazo. ¿Por qué esta entretenido con ese bueno para nada y no está abrazando a la madre de su hijo? Si es que era su hijo.

Sin bajar la guardia pasó al lado de Naruto y Sakura, ignorando la aturdiente escena.

-Sakura, vámonos.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de su abrazo para mirar con la ceja alzada como Sasuke se alejaba. Sakura suspiro mientras volvía a prestar atención a la cálida presencia de Naruto. Acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa de ternura y felicidad pintada en su rostro.

-Te extrañe, Naruto.

-Yo también Sakura-Chan

-¿Y a mí nadie me extraño? – Pregunto Sai acercándose.

-No.

Los tres empezaron a reír ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Todo esto era increíble. Esa chica lo tenía más aturdido que en toda su vida. Se había convertido en un rompecabezas que no lograba armar.

-Sakura, y ¿Shanoske?

"Hasta que preguntas por el" pensó Sasuke. Observo la reacción de Sakura, tranquila y segura. No se esperaba eso, esperaba que se pusiera a temblar y tartamudear como loca. Rápidamente les conto la historia del trayecto. El sin más se sentó recargado en un árbol, se habían olvidado completamente de él. "claro, traten al emo vengador como si no existiera"

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Tenemos que encontrar al estúpido emo vengador mayor cuanto antes!

Grito un eufórico Naruto. Sakura y Sai sonrieron en acuerdo mientras un azabache se desangraba colérico recargado en un árbol.

Observo inerte a Naruto que se había parado enfrente de él. No había notado cuanto había crecido en estos últimos años. Realmente no había resentido el paso de los años.

-Naruto…


	8. Chapter 8:: Renshū

-Pensé que solamente iba a ser un muerto.

-¡NOOO! ¡MI SASUKE NOOO!

-¡Hay ya cállate, Karin! Jijiji, ten respeto por los muertos.

-Sois unos idiotas.

Sin poner atención a los miembros del equipo taka, susurre llorando a mis ex compañeros de equipo que recién fueron enterrados.

En verdad eran unos idiotas… deseaba volver a golpearlos por ser tan imprudentes, impulsivos, cabezas huecas y no pude continuar ya que del suelo empezaron a emanar una cabellera rubia y otra azabachada.

-¡Sakura, NOOOO! ¡Ya no me pegues!

Salte hacia atrás del susto y el grito de Naruto casi me dejaba sorda, pero gracias a Dios Sasuke lo cayó con un coscorrón.

-Cállate, Dobe.

La risa fue más que la sorpresa para todos. En segundos el bosque se había cubierto de risas. Si siempre fuera así. Pare de reír y dirigí mi mirada hacia Sai que no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Sonreí tiernamente y me acerque a él, explicándole que lo mejor era ser natural. El solo sonrió como respuesta, pero no se rio. Intercambie mi viste entre los demás y tampoco estaban riéndose y la mayoría temblaba mirando hacia la misma dirección. Seguí las miradas encontrándome con un furioso Sasuke. ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? El me miro, pero al parecer estaba enojado conmigo. Sus pupilas temblaban de furia y su cuerpo estaba completamente tensado. Me asuste. Trate de ocultarlo pero al parecer Sasuke si se dio cuenta. Suspiro, tratando de calmarse y se voltio dándome la espalda.

-Vámonos.

-¡Si, capitán! – Dijeron Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu al unisón.

Me pare dispuesta a seguirlo. Por más temeraria que fuera, sabía que este no era el momento de hacer rabiar a Sasuke, bueno no más.

Me encamine hacia Naruto y lo subí a mi espalda. Pobre estaba totalmente dañ sentía culpable. Le hice una señal a Sai para que me siguiera, él lo hizo sin objeción caminando a par mía.

-y ¿Shanoske?

Pregunte. Me había olvidado completamente de él.

-Una de mis aves de tinta se lo han llevado con la Hokage-sama.

Asentí tranquila. Esos dos me habían traído una tranquilidad inmensa. Estar con ellos me hacían sentir protegida. Y más cómoda que con el Uchiha bipolar. Realmente era bipolar. Despertar tranquilo y de un momento para otro estar enfurecido, ¿por dios quien podría estar así?...

No me di cuenta que era de noche al estar sumida en mis pensamientos. Que desgraciadamente la mayoría eran del Uchiha menor. Naruto seguía desmayado en la espalda de Juugo, que a la mitad del camino se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Fue en ese momento donde Sasuke empezó a introducirse en mi mente. Hasta hace apenas unas horas me di cuenta que no había dicho nada de haberme traído a Naruto con nosotros. Ni me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. O de que no había hecho el ademan de separar a la acosadora de Karin de él. ¿Este de que iba?

-Vamos a descansar esta noche en esta cueva.

Dijo con voz mandataria el azabache.

-Bien, venga Juugo deja al rubio oxigenado en el suelo y vamos a bañarnos.

Comento muy contento Suigetsu a lo cual obedeció Juugo. Suspire cansada y me acerque a revisar a Naruto. Tal vez me pase un poco con él. Solo un poquito. Al terminar de curarlo. Suigetsu entro a la cueva con solamente un extraño intento de taparrabo.

-¡TAPATE!

Le empecé a aventar piedras que esquivaba fácilmente.

-Venga Sakura, de seguro quieres tocar y darle un hermanito a Sanosuke

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y desgraciadamente ya se me habían acabado las piedras. No quedaba de otra más que usar la fuerza bruta. A unos pasos de tocarme. Una sombra siniestra apareció atrás de Suigetsu sujetando su hombro deteniendo su paso.

-Para o te mato.

Rápidamente reconocí esa voz oscura. Sasuke estaba prado tras Suigetsu con el Sharingan activado. Suigetsu empezó a sudar frio.

-Venga hombre, solo estaba jugando con mi amiga. No, Sakura ¿a que eres mi amiga y estábamos jugando?

Trato de convencerme con la mirada. Pero yo ya no tenía compasión. Me pare decidida y sonreí falsamente. Gracias benditas sonrisas tipo Sai.

-Si, somos amigos. – El albino sonrió satisfecho – Nee, Suigetsu ¿Solo estábamos jugando verdad? – el asintió rápidamente.

Sin esperar respuesta solté un puñetazo a la cara de Suigetsu dividiendo el impacto con Sasuke. Los dos quedaron pegados a pared como chicles. Intercambie mi mirada de mi puño hacia los dos chicos. Lo mejor era huir. Salí de la cueva corriendo adentrándome al bosque. De esta si no salía viva.

Me pare al divisar a una figura sentada a las orillas del rio meditando. Logre reconocer a Sai. Me acerque a hurtadillas hacia el con la intención de asustarlo, pero la asustada fui yo. Él se abalanzo sobre en un ágil movimiento, aventándonos al pasto, quedando el en sima mío y con sus brazos inmovilizándome; uno agarrándome las dos manos y otra apoyada en mi cuello.

-Sakura.

Me reconoció rápido, pero no se quitó de encima de mí. Un rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas, estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento cálido. No me había percatado de que estaba sin camisa y un poco húmedo, tampoco de ese bien tonificado cuerpo, ni de esa hermosa cara. Realmente era un chico apuesto.

-S-Sai, ¿p-podrías quitarte de encima mío?

El rápidamente me soltó y se incorporó ayudándome. Era un buen chico, pero no era mi tipo.

-¿E-en que estabas pensando?

Aun nerviosa trate de sacar un tema de conversación. El solo miro la luna dudoso de contarme

-Venga cuéntame. Estamos en confianza.

El no parecía dispuesto a contarme y eso me hizo sentir un poco decepcionada y triste. Pensé que empezábamos a ser amigos.

-Al ver como golpeabas a Uchiha Sasuke y a Naruto me sentí aislado.

¿Acaso quería que también le pegara? Lo mire con una ceja alzada y me acorde de Naruto y Sasuke.

_**Flashback.**_

_**-Naruto…**_

_**Apenas unos segundos después de que Sasuke mencionara el nombre del rubio, este salió volando ante la atenta mirada de todos.**_

_**-¡estúpido emo vengador, después de tantos años sin vernos, solamente dices un simple Naruto! – Dijo haciendo voz melosa a su nombre.**_

_**-¡qué te pasa Dobe! – Se acercó rápidamente a golpearlo.**_

_**-¡cállate Teme!**_

_**-¡Dobe!**_

_**-¡Teme!**_

_**-¡Dobe!**_

_**De un lado para otros. Y del otro lado para acullá. Todos se estaban empezando a marear. **_

_**-Apuesto mi sagrada cena a que el rubio oxigenado gana – Menciono Suigetsu a todos los presente.**_

_**-Cállate mojarra apestosa, es obvio que mi Sasuki-Kun ganara.**_

_**-¿apostamos? – Sonrió con picardía.**_

_**-Claro.**_

_**-Chicos no creo que sea el momento para… - Trato de parales Juugo.**_

_**-¡Cállate!**_

_**Sin poner atención al trio de idiotas, Sakura, se dirigió hacia el par de pelotas que rebotaban entre sí.se puso en medio y sin pensarlo dos veces les soltó un par de puñetazos a cada quien mandándolos a volar de regreso.**_

_**Sasuke, por suerte, callo directamente desmayado. Por otro lado, Sakura se acercaba a un gelatinoso Naruto.**_

_**-S-Sakura-chan, ¡¿Por qué lo desmayaste, también torturalo?! – Grito indignado.**_

_**-Calla… - Se acercó peligrosamente a él.**_

_**-¡AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

…_**. ...CENSURADO…...**_

-Jajaja Jajaja. Hay Sai. No te preocupes, no te pegue porque eres un buen chico. Tranquilo, eres mi amigo al igual que esos dos descerebrados. A los tres los quiero mucho…. Dejando eso de tras, me entere que andas tras la Ino cerda ¿o me equivoco? – Dije dándole un codazo.

El en automático se sonrojo tanto que lo podía confundir con una manzana. En verdad la Ino cerdo tuvo suerte. Sin querer me ha ganado. Preste atención a las luciérnagas que giraban a nuestro alrededor y se reflejaban en el agua. Era un hermoso paisaje para ser recordado para siempre.

-Sakura, Ino me ha dicho que para andar con ella debo de besarla, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿M e ayudarías?

-Claro, pero tengo una duda ¿Tus libros esos no te han ayudado?

-Sí, pero solamente me falta practicar.

Ya no dije nada. Solamente era eso, le faltaba práctica. Pero realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo. La Ino cerda era lenta, pero Sai realmente no enten—dia… me quede de piedra al sentir los labios de Sai moverse sobre los míos. ¡Ha esto se refería con practica! Cerré los ojos aturdida. Era la primera vez que me pedía ayuda, pero esto no estaba bien. Lo empuje suavemente, pero él no parecía entender que tenía que alejarse. Abro mis ojos al sentir dos chackras oscuros a espaldas de Sai. Oh no, esto no luce nada bien.

* * *

Holas!

¿Cómo están?

espero que bien.

Tras un buen tiempo ausente reaparezco con dos capítulos seguidos.

Cualquier duda queja, pregunta o sugerencia o saludo, solicito un review por fa.

yomii20 chapter 5 . May 18 -: _**Lo siento, por contestar hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tus consejos son muy valiosos para mi. Además por ahora Neji esta recibiendo tratamiento psicológico por mi (no le ha ayudado en nada) pero en fin.**_

**_Gracias TKMMMMM. Hasta pronto_.**

Rin-Nisan chapter 5 .-: Gracias, me alegra que te guste.

ConyM chapter 4 .-: Realmente no se, algún fallo técnico?

Natyqg chapter 5, KiRuRu-SAMA chapter 5, .-: Un poco tardado pero les traje conti, prometo ya no tardar mucho.

cinlayj2 chapter 6.-: Lindooooo como tu por comentar! Gracias!

setsuna17 chapter 6.-: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Espero y aun sigas leyendo la historia. TKM

xmomo-chanx chapter 7.-; Me has inspirado mucho con tu comentario. Gracias. Espero y me vuelvas a inspirar.

KassfromVenus chapter 7 .-: Me estoy pensando el de si Itachi va a salir, ¡Me esta cobrando muy caro! Pero esta bien me voy a quedar en bancarrota por esta historia(pose de superhéroe) Gracias por comentar TKM.

¡Hasta pronto besos y abrazos!


	9. Chapter 9:: Toransu

**Ya no dije nada. Solamente era eso, le faltaba práctica. Pero realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo. La Ino cerda era lenta, pero Sai realmente no enten—día… me quede de piedra al sentir los labios de Sai moverse sobre los míos. ¡Ha esto se refería con practica! Cerré los ojos aturdida. Era la primera vez que me pedía ayuda, pero esto no estaba bien. Lo empuje suavemente, pero él no parecía entender que tenía que alejarse. Abro mis ojos al sentir dos chackras oscuros a espaldas de Sai. Oh no, esto no luce nada bien….**

Aplique las fuerzas necesarias para separar a Sai de mí y mandarlo al otro extremo del lago – si no es que al fondo de este – dejando a Sai detrás vi a Naruto y Sasuke acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Iba a morir. Los dos estaban realmente furiosos. Necesito hacer algo o me ahogarían en el lago y me convertiría en la leyenda de "la chica pelirrosa que fue ahogada por sus dos amigos sin motivo alguno, y ahora anda vagando matando a los chicos rubios y azabaches que se parecieran a sus amigos" No sonaba mal, podría matar a Naruto y a Sasuke las veces que quisiera y al ser un fantasma podría espantar a todos sus amigos a los hijos de estos o hasta a los amigos de los hijos de sus amigos. Sí, eso sonaba genial. Aunque después de haberlos espantado demasiado se aburriría y… ¡STOP! ¡Sakura que acaso no ves que se dirigen hacia Sai que está a punto de salir del agua y lo más seguro es que la ahogada no seas tú!... espera pensamiento¡ VAN AHOGAR A SAI!

Corri lo más rápido que pude hasta interponerme entre los tres. No sabía qué hacer ni porque esos dos estaban enojados, pero tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Sai.

-Aparte Sakura-chan. – Hablo Naruto con voz siniestra

-NO

-Sakura, no estorbes.

-Tsk, cállense… no pueden dejar a Sanosuke sin padre.

Sus caras fueron épicas.

-Sakura-chan y Sai-baka… Sanosuke… acostarse… el ovulo se come a pacman y pacman se come al bebe…. – Naruto paso de estar enojado a morado y de morado a azul y de azul a rojo, para finalmente caer desmayado.

-Sakura… mi remplazo… es cierto… bebe se crea con tomates y sal…- Sasuke de estar furioso paso a estar morado y de morado a azul y de azul hacia un árbol con aura depresiva.

-Soy padre – Y de Sai… pobre Sai, se acaba de enterar que es padre,

Intercambie mi mirada entre los tres. Por Dios, era tan grave que Sai fuera" el supuesto padre de su hijo.

-Jajaja, vaya, vaya en capitán, el rubio oxigenado y el fantasma fueron noqueados. Bien hecho Sakura-San, los has traumado.

En la escena apareció Suigetsu ya vestido con sonrisa burlona. Si se veía de ese modo el momento era muy divertido. Pero si no ayudaba a sus amigos a salir de esa crisis tardarían mucho en llegar hacia Itachi.

-_Nee-San._

La voz resonaba en ecos en mi cabeza. Esa voz. No esto no es posible. me había resignado a no oírla hasta despertarla, porque iba a despertar. No había duda de ello. Pero lo mas raro era oírla, aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para ello.

**_Flashback._**

**_"_****_el jutsu Kyōyū tamashī, es un jutsu prohibido de hace miles de años. Y se ha tratado de borrar por años, aunque mucha gente lo sigo inculcando. Para manejarlo se necesita elevado nivel de chackra, sangre y lazos. El usuario se ira deteriorando poco a poco su salud. Sakura ni se te ocurra hacerlo, sé que lo conoces. Y aunque no suena cómo la última maravilla, es muy peligroso, puedes perder la vida y la de Akane"_**

**_Sabia que desobedecer a Tsunade no era buena idea. Pero estaba desesperada. Llevaba meses sin oír sus voz, ni sus amenazas y ni su risa. Necesitaba sentirla viva._**

**_Acaricio sus rubios cabellos, que siempre habían estado teñidos finamente y deseo ver ese azul cielo que despejaban sus tormentas. _**

**_En mi mente vagaban mis temores, perturbándome. Necesitaba ayudarla. Que me digiera una manera de poder apoyarla. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas. Con el cuchillo que le habían traido con la comida, se corto las venas y las de ella, junto sus muñecas empapando ambas pieles blancas. La habitación completamente blanco fue adquiriendo un reflejo rojizo y sin perder mas tiempo empezó a producir las ruinas._**

**_" _****_Nekutai wa watashi o ketsugō shite, jiyū ni watashi o settei shimasu. Danketsu-shin, issho ni kokoro. Eisei no dansu wa watashi ni watashi no negai o fuyo" (los lazos me atan y me liberan. corazón unido, mentes juntas. danza de las lunas concedeme mi deseo) (matenmen si esta muy poca cosa la frase, no se me ocurrio otra)_**

**_En el momento en que acababa de decir las ruinas y estaba a punto de desfallecer, apareció Naruto cogiéndome en el aire._**

**_-¿Sakura-chan? ¿S-Sakura-chan? – sus ojos se intercambiaron con duda desde Sakura, Akane y el charcos de sangre que yacia en el suelo mezclando ambos rojos. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y agito levemente a la pelirrosa, aun sin poder creérselo. - ¿S-S-Sakura-chan? Responde, abre los ojos…_**

**_Poco a poco la voz de Naruto se iba alejando de mi alcanze, deseaba sujetarla y aferrarme a el. Mi ser entero se lleno de pesar a ya no poder verlo ni escucharlo a el tampoco…_**

**_Fin flashback._**

-_Nee-San._

-Akane… - Dije en un susurro.

Suigetsu dijo algo que no logre entender. Solo observe como sus labios se movían hablándome y luego a Karin que acaba de llegar.

-_Nee-San… ayúdame_.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes lo hare Akane.

-_Gracias, Nee-San. Protege a Sanosuke y cuídalo._

-Está a salvo pronto despertaras y estarás con él o con ellos, pero espera.

-_Queda poco tiempo, debes apurarte…_

-Lo hare, lo hare, solo espera… ¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¡MALDICION!

Empecé a correr rápidamente. Ahora se a lo que se refería Sasuke, empezaba a comprender su dolor y su desesperación. Comprendía lo que sentía a estar atada a los lazos con la gente, pero no optaba por su opción de romperlos, porque siempre eran los lazos los que me ayudaban a seguir adelante. Y aunque me había olvidado de mi misión no me arrepentía de llegar tan, lejos con el Uchiha menor.

Salte tras los múltiples kunais dirigidos hacia ella y sin poder tomar un respiro esquive las múltiples bombas y armar que se dirigían hacia mi. Estaba entre miles de trampas. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Estaba cerca de una de las guaridas de Akatsuki y espero encontrarme con la persona deseada o al menos no morir. Con pocas heridas logre posarme en una zona segura, respire profundamente tranquila aún no haber más peligros. Pero mis sentidos de pusieron a mil – o eso intentaron – al ver una figura acercarse entre el polvo que me impedía ver su cara.

-Nee-san

-A-akane - Dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-¿Sakura, dijiste algo? – Suigetsu que había escuchado parte del susurro se acercó a ella. No reacciono ni cuando Karin llego, ni mucho menos cuando todos salieron del trance en el que estaban momentos atrás.

-Sakura-Chan… - Paso su mano enfrente de su cara y la pellizco tratando de que reaccionara pero nada la hacía volver en si – O no, otra ves no – Susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Otra vez no que, Naruto? – Hablo serio pero con leve preocupación – muy leve – el menor de los Uchiha.

-Sakura está en transe no es así, rubio. – esta vez hablo Karin acercándose para revisar a la pelirrosa, hizo lo mismo que Naruto pero aprovechándose muy poco. Nada más la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Sakura-Chan! – se acercó a revisarla – si esta en transe por si no te habías dado cuenta y, ¡me llamo Naruto! –Grito indignado.

-Sí, sí. Como te llames. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-¿A qué te refieres, Karin? –Hablo Juugo, tenía rato que no hablaba y todos le pusieron total atención.

-Nadie entra en un trance o shock de un rato para otro sin ninguna razón además ha estado diciendo incoherencias, como si estuviera platicando con alguien.

-Esto ya había estado sucedi…

-NARUTO, NO.

Naruto fue interrumpido por Sai que se había puesto enfrente suya. Tratando de recordarle con la mirada algo que solamente ellos dos sabían.

-Cállate, papa desobligado – Dijo eso con voz triste de señora – Además, Sasuke también es nuestro amigo.

-Tu amigo, Sakura ya no lo considera así.

-Que importa hombre, no nos podemos poner exigentes cuando Sakura ha entrado en crisis, la otra vez a medias y pudimos contenerla.

-Esta vez lo lograremos…. – _Logro articular_ con gran temor. Aunque solo fue un espectador, realmente fue perturbador.

**_Flashback._**

**_Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y se incorpora rápidamente logrando revolver su estómago hasta devolverlo a causa del mareo. Examino detenidamente sin percatarse de la figura masculina al fondo de aquel cuarto totalmente blanco. Los únicos sonidos que se escucajn eran su agitada respiración y el torturante sonido de las maquinas. Los ojos jade se empezaron a inundar y sin contenerse empezó a gritar con pesadez. Las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar y estaban dispuestas a sedarla, o hasta que apareció Naruto jurando que el la tranquilizaría._**

**_-¿Sakura-chan? – Ella no respondio, pero dejo de gritar. Con tristeza Naruto la estrujo entre sus brazos. El sabia que ese momento llegaría. En el que su hermana de derrumbaría totalmente y aunque debía estar preparado, no lo estaba. Juraba sentir el mismo dolor que en ese momento sentía la chica. – Tranquila, Akanae-san, esta bien._**

**_Sakura levando la cara mostrando sus rojizos rojos mostrando esperanza. Naruto, solo asintió. Con las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban se separo de Naruto e intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondia._**

**_-¿Quieres ir con ella? – Sakura respondió afirmativamente y sin perder un segundo Naruto la cargo estilo princesa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la Haruno menor. En la entrada el la bajo ante su insistente petición. Al tratar de dar el primer paso cayo directamente al suelo, pero se incorporo nuevamente. El proceso se repitió incontables veces, ella se levantaba y caia, hasta llegar junto a Akane. Naruto ya había empezado a sollozar al igual que Sakura ¿de dolor, desesperación, tristeza, odio, impotencia o hasta de alegría? _**

**_-Kizuna – susurro Sakura mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Akane _**

**_-Sakura._**

**_La oji jade empezó a llorar mas fuerte pero de alegría. Naruto se le acerco mas preocupado que antes, pero Sakura estba sonriendo, estba feliz. Lo abrazo vivazmente logrando tranuqilizarlo._**

**_-¡La oi, Naruto, la oi. Lo logre, estabmos conectadas!_**

**_El rubio no supo que decir, pero solo la estrecho mas fruerte entre sus brazos. No sabia que estaba pasando con Sakura, pero tenia miedo de perderla. Al igual que todos sus amigos._**

**_Fin flashback._**

-Lo hare, lo hare, solo espera… ¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¡MALDICION!

Terminaron su discusión tras oír gritar a Sakura y ver a Sasuke correr tras de ella. Acababa de salir del transe pero estaba peor qque alterada.

Los cinco tardaron un poco en lograr reaccionar para correr detrás de ellos.

-¡Sakura! – Grito Sasuke al ver explotar las bombas tan cerca de ella, pero suspiro aliviado al ver como salía ilesa de todos los ataques.

-Sakura – ambos habían parado tras verse acabado los ataques. Pero el descanso no duro mucho al ver una figura acercarse hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de posarse frente la pelirrosa en pose protectora pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-Itachi.

-¿Akane?

-Jo, volví a perder. – sonrió contenta a pesar de haber perdido, esto era relajante.

-Tsunade-Sama, hay que ir a la oficina urgente una de las aves de Sai trae a una persona y un mensaje.

-Espera… espera – decía agitando los dados. – ¡esta es la definitiva!

Todos los jugadores pusieron especial atención a la señora solterona frente a ellos. Y al ver el resultado todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio.

-He ganado…. ¡Shizune, a mi oficina!

-Si señora.

En un rápido movimiento ambas se encontraban en la oficina. Y Tsunade apenas puso un pie en esta se sentó tras su escritorio y bebió un profundo trago de sake.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Shizune?

-Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke y Shanoske o mejor dicho Kai fue mandado a su aldea sin ser pagado por posibles muestras de maltrato hacia Sakura además ha llegado una carta de parte de Sai para usted. – Le entrego la carta.

-Bien, gracias Shizune. Retírate por favor.

"Hokage-Sama.

Me encuentro justo ahora con Sakura Haruno y el grupo de Taka, Además de Naruto-Baka.

Sakura está bien además de que Sanosuke está con el viejo constructor en la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla.

Cuando hemos llegado Sakura se encontraba discutiendo con Sasuke Uchiha y por lo que examine unos de los dos estaba llorando y dudo mucho que sea el Uchiha.

Al revisar los alrededores Sakura no está muy lejos de su objetivo. Pronto se reunirán…"


	10. Chapter 10:: Hitobito

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno, estoy redactando un poco los capítulos por algunas dudas que se encontraron. Sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero tardare de resolver eso y otros detalles que sé que no les gustan.**

**Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia o hasta felicitación, no duden en decírmela.**

_**-Lo hare, lo hare, solo espera… ¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¡MALDICION!**_

_**Terminaron su discusión tras oír gritar a Sakura y ver a Sasuke correr tras de ella.**_

_**Los cinco tardaron un poco en lograr reaccionar para correr detrás de ellos.**_

_**-¡Sakura! – Grito Sasuke al ver explotar las bombas tan cerca de ella, pero suspiro aliviado al ver como salía ilesa de todos los ataques.**_

_**-Sakura – ambos habían parado tras verse acabado los ataques. Pero el descanso no duro mucho al ver una figura acercarse hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de posarse frente la pelirrosa en pose protectora pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.**_

_**-Itachi.**_

_**-¿Akane?**_

El sonido de las hojas creaban un eco torturante entre los tres presentes, y al parecer ninguno quería romperlo.

Los animales que pasaban por ahí salían corriendo despavoridos tras el tan pesado ambiente. Y a pesar de que ninguno respiraba continuamente, las pocas veces que lo hacían era casi imposible. Los tres necesitaban un suspiro y el mayor de los presentes fue el que rompió aquel ladino silencio. Pasando a través de la gravedad y cogiendo a Sakura de la cintura para alzarla y cargarla sobre el hombro, como un costal de verduras. Tan fácil y rápido que para Sasuke paso desapercibido el momento en que la cargo, lo único que pudo presenciar fue el momento en que Itachi había desaparecido dejando un tornado en su interior.

-¡MALDICION! – Lanzo un grito que más bien parecía un lamento. La desesperación y el miedo sombrearon su rostro.

Los recién llegados miraban la escena incrédulos, algunos burlones y otros preocupados. El único con valor fue Naruto que apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de secundarlo. Pero un pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido por la misteriosa cabeza de Sai. Que se posó al lado contrario de Naruto, quedando frente a frente del azabache.

-Uchiha ¿Dónde está Sakura?

El dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia el susodicho y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a golpes sobre Sai.

-¡CALLATE, ¿DONDE ESTABAS EN ESE MOMENTO? NUNCA LA HAS PROTEGIDO! – Sin darle una oportunidad a Sai de defenderse, Sasuke propiciaba sobre su rostro múltiples golpes - ¡TU… NO TE LA MERECES!

Estaba a punto de propiciar el golpe final, pero Naruto lo separo a tiempo del susodicho y lo aplaco con la misma violencia que el utilizo con Sai. Con una simple mirada lograron trasmitir la mayoría de su sentir. Pero aún quedaban cosas por arreglarse así que solo había una manera para lograrlo y esa era; la violencia.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y con toda su fuerza le devolvió el golpe a Naruto y el otro respondió de igual manera.

Mientras tanto, Karin curaba a Sai que, a pesar de que las heridas fueron hechas a mano, sufría de un daño considerable.

-Vaya, pelos de león ¿está muerto? – Pregunto un burlón Suigetsu.

-No. Pero tú lo estarás si no te callas. – Contesto entre dientes.

-Uy asústame panteón. ¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada grandulón? – Dirigió su atención hacia Juugo, quien estaba examinando el lugar cuidadosamente - ¿Estás loco, que buscas Juugo? – Al verlo tan concentrado capto su atención y empezó a buscar algo sospechoso.

-Antes de llegar sentí un chackra muy fuerte, uno diferente de Sakura-San y Sasuke-San, uno tenebroso e inquietante…

Suigetsu trago duro ante palabras tan siniestras. Era inverosímil encontrar un chackra más oscuro que el de Sasuke, y si Juugo decía la verdad, estaban en un gran peligro. Y por andar de llorica, no se dio cuenta del proyectil rubio que se dirigía hacia él y que le mando directo a un árbol, amortiguando el golpe a Naruto.

-¡TEME! – Se paró rápidamente y en su mano derecha se vio girando el rassengan -¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?! – Se puso en pose de pelea - ¡¿Se encontró con él?!

Al escuchar eso, los músculos de Sasuke se estiraron salvajemente y sus dientes se tensaron en forma de ira contenida. Parecía un animal salvaje encerrado, no, era un animal salvaje encerrado, incapaz de hacer algo para salvarla.

-Sí, él se la llevo – fijo su mirada suplicante en los ojos azules de su… ¿amigo? En realidad eso era lo de menos en ese momento – Naruto – lo llamo con seriedad – Tenemos que salvarla...

Naruto sonrió como si esas simples palabras fueran su vida entera y sin pensar en las consecuencias, en la Hokage, en su hogar, le tendió la mano al que siempre había creído y querido como su mejor amigo, su hermano.

-Claro Teme, ¿somos el equipo 7, no? Podemos salvarla – estiro un poco más su mano, para que el la agarrara y con un poco de duda Sasuke la tomo. Y con sonrisas sinceras cerraron el trato para salvar a su compañera de equipo, y por qué no, esa unión también podía ser señal de un nuevo comienzo para ambos…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Sakura pataleaba en los firmes brazos de Itachi que corrían entre los arboles tan o más rápido que la luz.

Itachi no contesto se limitó a aumentar la velocidad y dirigirle una mirada molesta. Sakura dejo de pelear y se concentró en el panorama que no se lograba distinguir gracias a la velocidad en la que iban, pero le ayudaba a distraerse. Ninguna de las múltiples imágenes que vio en todo el camino logro captar su atención, o al menos hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una casa de ensueño entre matorrales y árboles frondosos, con el canto celestial de pequeñas aves como los canarios de múltiples colores o los ruiseñores de hermosa presencia, los nidos de petirrojos y pinzones abundaban en cada árbol y los conejos saltarines se paseaban tranquilamente de un lado para otro y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo fue a las ardillas que se escondían tras el violento ruido. Y al ver al culpable de ello, todo su ser tembló, no de miedo ni de angustia, si no de emoción y felicidad combinada con una extraña sensación de placer.

Pero las cosas que le hicieron desnucarse fue el verse tirada en la cama con el encima y con sus manos agarradas por las suyas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Pero no lo creía necesario, estaba completamente engarrotada. Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Por qué estabas con Sasuke? – Pronuncio Itachi con una voz sedosa pero salvaje, que pasó por sus tímpanos y dejando un sabroso escalofrió por su espina dorsal. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirrosa se zafó del agarre de Itachi y jalo los sedosos cabellos azabachados para juntar sus labios en un tierno pero pasional beso.

Y al separarse los colores cubrieron su rostro dejando una curiosa combinación de rojo con rosa y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con intensidad, si azules…

-Itachi

-Akane.

Dijeron en un suspiro antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un beso vehemente…


	11. Chapter 11:: Anata

**_Itachi no contesto se limitó a aumentar la velocidad y dirigirle una mirada molesta. Sakura dejo de pelear y se concentró en el panorama que no se lograba distinguir gracias a la velocidad en la que iban, pero le ayudaba a distraerse. Ninguna de las múltiples imágenes que vio en todo el camino logro captar su atención, o al menos hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una casa de ensueño entre matorrales y árboles frondosos, con el canto celestial de pequeñas aves como los canarios de múltiples colores o los ruiseñores de hermosa presencia, los nidos de petirrojos y pinzones abundaban en cada árbol y los conejos saltarines se paseaban tranquilamente de un lado para otro y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo fue a las ardillas que se escondían tras el violento ruido. Y al ver al culpable de ello, todo su ser tembló, no de miedo ni de angustia, ni no de emoción y felicidad combinada con una extraña sensación de placer._**

**_Pero las cosas que le hicieron desnucarse fue el verse tirada en la cama con el encima y con sus manos agarradas por las suyas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Pero no lo creía necesario, estaba completamente engarrotada. Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar._**

**_-¿Por qué estabas con Sasuke? – Pronuncio Itachi con una voz sedosa pero salvaje, que pasó por sus tímpanos y dejando un sabroso escalofrió por su espina dorsal. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirrosa jalo los sedosos cabellos azabachados para juntar sus labios en un tierno pero pasional beso._**

**_Y al separarse los colores cubrieron su rostro dejando una curiosa combinación de rojo con rosa y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con intensidad, si azules…_**

**_-Itachi_**

**_-Akane._**

**_Dijeron en un suspiro antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un beso vehemente…_**

Todo era extremadamente hermoso y perfecto si no fuera por la cruel y dolorosa caída que le había propiciado el Uchiha mayor, sobre el tanteo de cama o puede que era una hace aproximadamente 50, 000,000 de años, sacándola de la ensoñación.

Con un gran esfuerzo dirigió su mirada donde se suponía debía estar Itachi, pero no encontró nada, solo oyó el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse y agradeció que no se haya tumbado.

Se encontraba sola, en un intento de casa. Con madera podrida y objetos de antigüedad segura. El polvo cubría totalmente las paredes creando un tapiz gris y el techo estaba lleno de arañas que no permitirían dormir bajo ellas ni al más valiente. Y ella no era la excepción. No tardo en precipitarse a la puerta, pero su carrera se detuvo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el vacío. El muy idiota la tenía encerrada en su Sharingan. Cerró la puerta sin medir sus fuerzas y empezó a propiciar golpes a cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino.

Todo era tan confuso: primero había oído la voz de Akane hablarle, y para el colmo no era la primera vez. Si no mal recuerda eso fue hace más o menos un mes, cuando le habían informado que tenía que tomar una decisión. Su hermana tenia aproximadamente un mes sin despertar, y lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera, por lo cual los doctores le presionaban con que tenía que tomar una resolución. Realmente estaba desesperada y no tenía nada claro. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando su hermana le encomendó la misión de su vida. Luego lo segundo había sido encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke, que sin tenerlo previsto, iba a ser una pieza importante en su plan. Lo tercero fue empezar un agotante, desesperante e inesperado viaje con él. Lo cuarto fue encontrarse con sus amigos, que siempre aparecían en el momento más oportuno de su vida. Y lo quinto y último hasta ahora, era encontrarse con Uchiha Itachi el motivo clave de su viaje.

¡Nada encajaba! Impacto la pared con todo su vigor. Tirándola para dejar ver a Itachi caminar hacia la casa, que detuvo su paso al verla destrozada en su mayoría. Ambos quedaron estáticos en su lugar, la mujer por la inoportuna imagen de un ángel negro caminando sobre el vacío. Y el, por la anormal imagen de su casa deshecha, cuando en ese lugar solo estaban él y una mujer "indefensa".

Sakura estaba nerviosa, y se exaspero al ver que Itachi no tomaba la iniciativa en ningún sentido. Y con cierta vulgaridad decidió dar el primer paso.

-¡Tengo monos en la cara, ¿o qué?!

El susodicho solo se limitó a sobresaltarse impublicamente y sin titubear se acercó lentamente a ella. Con una tranquilidad intacta, tan familiar y para ella extrañamente escalofriante. En sí, sentir una sensación familiar con él, no era de asustarse. Es su cuñado, la persona más importante para su hermana y que extrañamente ya era parte de su familia.

-Nunca has podido mantener la boca cerrada – Afirmo – Pero, tus imprudencias son las que me unieron cada vez más a ti. Eres desesperante y no sé qué diablos hacías con mi hermano, pero todas las preguntas que giran por mi cabeza desaparecen al verte. Eres un marciano al poder provocar todas esas cosas en mí.

Anonadada miraba titubeante los ojos oscuros frente ella. ¡Por Dios ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese hombre?! Suspiro encantada y sin más se sentó en la "cama" de aquel lugar tratando de sosegarse. Realmente era increíble ver como el hombre

Temido de todo el mundo era realmente un poeta en vigor.

-Entonces supongo que no me vas a preguntar que hacía con tu hermano

-¿Me vas a decir? – Se sentó a su lado con una ceja alzada mostrando incredulidad.

Se aferró a las sabanas níveas. Estaba al lado de alguien peligroso. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba inquieta por ello, era más la cercanía de un hombre tan guapo. Porque lo era, no iba a negar lo que era evidente. Ella era mujer y el un Adonis. Y estar solos en una cabaña desierta era emocionante. Pero desgraciadamente ese hombre ya tenía dueña y no una cualquiera, sino su hermana.

-Me conoces, querido. – Sonrió contenta. La cercanía entre su hermana y él era latente. – además, estar con tu hermano no es ningún delito. Tú y yo no somos esposos, ni siquiera novios. ¿O sí? No me has buscado en más de un año. Yo soy joven y Sasuke no es para nada feo. Además ¡Es de mi edad! Cualquier mujer estaría encantada con e…

No termino de decir nada ante la sorpresiva emboscada de Itachi. Quien la aventó en la cama y sometió a su disposición entera. Su mirada era hoguera profunda. Y su piel derritió la suya. Estaba enojado, eso era evidente. Se había condenado a la guillotina y no sabía cómo desactivarla. Tembló ante la idea de ya no serle útil y este la lastime. Oficialmente ya no era su mujer, no más que una simple conocida y él era un asesino despiadado. El noto su miedo, era inocultable y el un genio. Con enojo convertido en furia, la soltó bruscamente para el incorporarse.

-No tiembles – Hablo entre dientes y poso su mano en su cara totalmente frustrado – Vamos Akane, nunca te haría daño te lo juro. Antes muerto.

Ella se incorpora para poder verlo. Realmente parecía abatido. Una reacción así nunca nadie se la esperaría y esas palabras lograron que posara totalmente su confianza en él. Tomo la mano posada en su cara. El con sorpresa permitió que la tomara y la presiono con cariño. Sakura sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco te haría daño nunca en mi vida – Ambos se miraron profundamente. Entre sus miradas no había ningún espacio. De repente Itachi aumento levemente la fuerza de su agarre y su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado. – Vamos no te enojes.

-Tú fuiste la que me hiciste enojar. Aunque pasen siglos sin verte o estemos décadas alejados. Tú siempre serás mía. Te hice mía. Eres mía. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. Joder Akane, si no te veo es para no ponerte en peligro, lo sabes. Y tampoco no es nada fácil estar lejos de ti. Debes comprenderme.

-Lo comprendo, si no, no estaría a aquí contigo – junto sus frente – _sé que ella te diría que te ama, eres un gran hombre._

* * *

-Sasuke-Kun – Chillo Karin empalagosa contra el brazo de Sasuke – No encuentro su chackra por ningún lugar, dejemos de buscar a esa buena para nada. Nadie la necesita.

-Su hijo, si la necesita. – Hablo entre dientes.

Estar rodeado por gente intolerable es más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aunque todos estaban buscando vigorosamente. No eran capases de encontrarla. En este momento podría estar muerta en brazos de su hermano. La pura idea los carcomía por dentro. Los pechos de Karin se restregaban contra su brazo logrando exaltarlo por completo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Sim medir sus fuerzas, la empujo. Y empezó a andar sin rumbo. Iba encontrarla con vida. Tenía que encontrarla con vida.


	12. Chapter 12::Ketsugō kokoro

_**CAP12::Ketsugō kokoro**_

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas y no encontraban ningún rastro de Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke no descansaban en ningún momento. Karin motivada (obligada) por Sasuke buscaba en los alrededores también y Juugo y Suigetsu lo hacían por aprecio a la pelirrosa. Y Sai estaba descansando tras la golpiza propiciada por Sasuke.

El lugar estaba tranquilo creando un contraste con ellos. Los inocentes animales seguían con sus actividades sin darse cuenta de nada, al igual que niños. Mientras el, desesperado solo buscaba la manera de salvar a Sakura. Por un momento se la imagino en la misma situación que sus padres, y el, sin poder hacer nada. Su impotencia era palpable al igual que el frio de la noche. A esas alturas ella ya debería de estar muerta. Muerta. Muerta. Muerta….

-Sasuke…

Giro su cara con brusquedad y quito la mano de Naruto de su hombro. Todo era su culpa.

-Es mi culpa.

Solo porque estaba a su lado… él se la había llevado porque en ese momento ella estaba con él. Que estúpido. Que irrazonable era la vida, el, que se había empeñado en protegerlos alejándose de ellos, en un descuido perdió algo importante otra vez. Ella era molesta, si, una gran molestia, pero aun así no podía ignorar que a la vez era una gran persona, amable y valiente. Era su compañera.

-Sasuke…

Naruto… también debía de alejarse de Naruto, su hermano. Pero en ese momento estaba ahí, a su lado. Siendo su apoyo en ese instante. A pesar de haberlo lastimado tanto. Naruto, era un idiota,..

No, el idiota era él. ¿Porque tienen que pasar algo para darnos cuenta de las cosas?

-Vaya, que sorpresa ver al mocoso Uchiha llorando, aunque eso no me trae buenos pensamientos. Naruto – dijo haciendo saltar al mencionado - ¿Dónde está Sakura? Quiero verla.

Sasuke veía a Tsunade como si ella fuera un fantasma. Mientras ella los veía disfrazada de superioridad, pues en el interior estaba asustada.

-¡Vieja, esta borracha! – le reclamo Naruto que se acercó a ella para olerla.

-¡Que importa eso, mocoso! ¡Quiero ver a esa malcriada! Me debe varias, vengo a cobrárselas.

.-Jijiji, es una larga historia sabe…

Mientras Naruto trataba de distraer a Tsunade, Sasuke se estaba recuperando de su derrumbe emocional. Limpio sus ojos y tras repetirse incontables veces que Sakura ya estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada más que vengarse. Dio un paso al frente y encaro a la Quinta Hokage.

-Está muerta. Itachi la mato. – dijo con su usual indiferencia.

Ambos, lo vieron incrédulos. Las aves se acercaron curiosas ante el silencio de los intrusos y los animales hacían muestra de su existencia, asomándose extrañados.

Su corazón se estrujo ante dicha posibilidad aun sin poder creer en ello. No lograba convencerse, él no podía perder a nadie más.

-¿Q-q-que dices Sasuke? – Dijo Naruto agarrándolo de los hombros y agitándolo fuertemente al ver que él no respondía. Su tez era pálida y su corazón no latía, o al menos para él no era así. ¿Para que tendría que latir si no la tenía a su lado? – La vamos a encontrar viva, él no es capaz de tocarle ni un solo pelo… Sasuke, está viva, él no es capaz…

Tsunade que hasta ese momento se encontraba en shock, les presto su botella de Sake y le dio el trago más profundo de su vida.

-Yerma mala nunca muere… no, no. Si esta con él, está a salvo. Siempre y cuando dure el Jutsu. – Dio otro trago hondo hasta acabarse la botella y se acercó calmadamente hacia Sasuke quien la miraba incrédulo– Jajaja, mocoso Uchiha, me has dado un susto. – Mientras reía le propicio el golpe de su vida mandando a Sasuke al otro lado del bosque. – Bien, vámonos niño, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, ah y traite a Sai.

Naruto obedeció rápidamente temiendo tener el mismo futuro que su hermano. Más tranquilo al ver que Tsunade estaba muy segura de que Sakura estaba viva. Y él lo creía así, Itachi nunca le haría daño nada más porque sí. En silencio alcanzaron a Sasuke, que ya en ese instante estaba siendo atendido por su nuevo equipo. Naruto los observo detenidamente, se parecían mucho a ellos, Karin podría ser Sakura, y el… nah, él era bastante genial como para ser alguien de ellos. Y Sasuke era el mismo idiota de ambos equipos.

-Mocoso – Lo llamo Tsunade – ¿Y estos raritos quiénes son?

Los mencionados voltearon indignados. El aire se afilo, las hojas que pasaban jugando eran cortadas en dos.

-¡AH! – Grito haciendo que todos se hicieran para atrás totalmente asustados. – Ustedes son los buscados esos, los que eran "muuuy peligrosos" – Dijo con burla – Da igual, no se de que se preocupan todos si tan solo son unos ratoncitos de laboratorio asustados. Nunca pensé ver al mocoso Uchiha hacer caridad con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué dijo anciana?! – Karin y Suigetsu se pararon indignados enfrente de ella y le gritaron en la cara mientras se trataban de zafarse del agarre de Naruto y Juugo.

-Lo que oyeron ra – ton – ci – tos – Tsunade separo en silabas encarándolos, totalmente divertida.

Los mencionados hicieron uso de todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero al oír el susurro de Naruto diciéndoles que era la quinta Hokage, se calmaron y se fueron a una esquina echando humo. A pesar de todo no querían ser encarcelados por esa loca.

-¡Vieja! Déjelos en paz y ¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACA TANTO SAKE!

Naruto al ver que ese par se alejó, suspiro aliviado. Y miro con reproche a Tsunade. Todo estaba tan calmado en esa zona del Bosque, las golondrinas cantaban al son del viento o ¿el viento cantaba al son de su melodía? Con alegría aspiro el aire puro que jugueteaba en sus pulmones.

-No estés tan calmado, mocoso. Esto todavía no acaba. Despierta a tu amigo emo. Tengo poco tiempo, tengo que contarles algo.

Naruto acato las ordenes. Y de una patada cariñosa despertó al Uchiha vengador. Que en respuesta le devolvió la patada, al igual que Naruto la regreso y el la devolvía. Se propiciaron patadas en medio de Temes y Dobes que terminaron hartando a la quinta Hokage.

-¡PAR DE MOCOSOS INCOPETENTES, SIENTENSE Y NO SE MUEVAN! – Ambos cedieron inmediatamente acatando las órdenes.

-Bien, esto va a ser breve. Como sabrán Sakura fue mi alumna. En esa época de estudio le enseñe un Jutsu llamado Kyōyū tamashī el cual consiste en crear un lazo con alguien inconsciente o muerto. Se utilizaba para investigación que para otra cosa. Pero como conocen Akane, la hermana de Sakura, está en coma. Ella trato de comunicarse con ella. y a pesar de no tener un lazo sanguíneo el Jutsu se convirtió en uno más poderoso, ahora ambas son una, conforme pase el tiempo ellas se irán uniendo. A este Jutsu ya más avanzado se le conoce como Ketsugō kokoro. Otra cosa es que se mostrara a la chica que ellas quieran revelar. Es todo. Les confió regresar a esa tonta antes de 15 lunas, si no será exiliada y tu Naruto tienes las mismas lunas. Adiós. Buenos chicos, ya pueden moverse – Dijo desapareciendo entre la maleza entre carcajadas, pero aun así ninguno de los presentes se movió.

.

* * *

-Me conoces, querido. – Sonrió contenta. La cercanía entre su hermana y él era latente. – además, estar con tu hermano no es ningún delito. Tú y yo no somos esposos, ni siquiera novios. ¿O sí? No me has buscado en más de un año. Yo soy joven y Sasuke no es para nada feo. Además ¡Es de mi edad! Cualquier mujer estaría encantada con e…

No termino de decir nada ante la sorpresiva emboscada de Itachi. Quien la aventó en la cama y sometió a su disposición entera. Su mirada era hoguera profunda. Y su piel derritió la suya. Estaba enojado, eso era evidente. Se había condenado a la guillotina y no sabía cómo desactivarla. Tembló ante la idea de ya no serle útil y este la lastime. Oficialmente ya no era su mujer, no más que una simple conocida y él era un asesino despiadado. El noto su miedo, era inocultable y el un genio. Con enojo convertido en furia, la soltó bruscamente para el incorporarse.

-No tiembles – Hablo entre dientes y poso su mano en su cara totalmente frustrado – Vamos Akane, nunca te haría daño te lo juro. Antes muerto.

Ella se incorpora para poder verlo. Realmente parecía abatido. Una reacción así nunca nadie se la esperaría y esas palabras lograron que posara totalmente su confianza en él. Tomo la mano posada en su cara. El con sorpresa permitió que la tomara y la presiono con cariño. Sakura sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco te haría daño nunca en mi vida – Ambos se miraron profundamente. Entre sus miradas no había ningún espacio. De repente Itachi aumento levemente la fuerza de su agarre y su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado. – Vamos no te enojes.

-Tú fuiste la que me hiciste enojar. Aunque pasen siglos sin verte o estemos décadas alejados. Tú siempre serás mía. Te hice mía. Eres mía. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. Joder Akane, si no te veo es para no ponerte en peligro, lo sabes. Y tampoco no es nada fácil estar lejos de ti. Debes comprenderme.

-Lo comprendo, si no, no estaría a aquí contigo – junto sus frente – _sé que ella te diría que te ama, eres un gran hombre._

Lo miro con ternura y beso su frente. Bien ahora como iba a decir lo que se venia…

-Itachi, eres papa, tienes un hermoso hijo de tres años…

El tiempo se detuvo, el no respiro ella tampoco, la rotación se convirtió en traslación y la traslación en rotación. El mundo estaba de cabeza…...

* * *

_**Hola. Espero aclare mucha dudas y gracias por esperarme.**_

_**Pero aun asi, espero me regalen muchos reviews**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**atte:Natsu**_


	13. Chapter 13::Nigatsuchi 苦土

_**Hola, si sé que me quieren reclamar por que tardo mucho.**_

_**Pero la inspiración no viene y luego se atraviesan cosas por hacer.**_

_**Como diría justin Bieber Sorry**_

_**Tardare de tardar menos**_

_**Y espero se encuentren bien y les guste este cap.**_

_**¿Qué tal el relleno de Itachi? , para mi opinión es lo único bueno que han pasado de relleno**_

_**En fin, espero me regalen mucho reviews, esto está muy triste sin ellos.**_

_**Con cariño, me despido.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**ATTE: NATSU HYUUGA**_

* * *

_**-Me conoces, querido. – Sonrió contenta. La cercanía entre su hermana y él era latente. – además, estar con tu hermano no es ningún delito. Tú y yo no somos esposos, ni siquiera novios. ¿O sí? No me has buscado en más de un año. Yo soy joven y Sasuke no es para nada feo. Además ¡Es de mi edad! Cualquier mujer estaría encantada con e…**_

_**No termino de decir nada ante la sorpresiva emboscada de Itachi. Quien la aventó en la cama y sometió a su disposición entera. Su mirada era hoguera profunda. Y su piel derritió la suya. Estaba enojado, eso era evidente. Se había condenado a la guillotina y no sabía cómo desactivarla. Tembló ante la idea de ya no serle útil y este la lastime. Oficialmente ya no era su mujer, no más que una simple conocida y él era un asesino despiadado. El noto su miedo, era inocultable y el un genio. Con enojo convertido en furia, la soltó bruscamente para el incorporarse.**_

_**-No tiembles – Hablo entre dientes y poso su mano en su cara totalmente frustrado – Vamos Akane, nunca te haría daño te lo juro. Antes muerto.**_

_**Ella se incorpora para poder verlo. Realmente parecía abatido. Una reacción así nunca nadie se la esperaría y esas palabras lograron que posara totalmente su confianza en él. Tomo la mano posada en su cara. El con sorpresa permitió que la tomara y la presiono con cariño. Sakura sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.**_

_**-Lo sé. Yo tampoco te haría daño nunca en mi vida – Ambos se miraron profundamente. Entre sus miradas no había ningún espacio. De repente Itachi aumento levemente la fuerza de su agarre y su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado. – Vamos no te enojes.**_

_**-Tú fuiste la que me hiciste enojar. Aunque pasen siglos sin verte o estemos décadas alejados. Tú siempre serás mía. Te hice mía. Eres mía. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. Joder Akane, si no te veo es para no ponerte en peligro, lo sabes. Y tampoco no es nada fácil estar lejos de ti. Debes comprenderme.**_

_**-Lo comprendo, si no, no estaría a aquí contigo – junto sus frente – sé que ella te diría que te ama, eres un gran hombre.**_

_**Lo miro con ternura y beso su frente. Bien ahora como iba a decir lo que se venia…**_

_**-Itachi, eres papa, tienes un hermoso hijo de tres años…**_

_**El tiempo se detuvo, el no respiro ella tampoco, la rotación se convirtió en traslación y la traslación en rotación. El mundo entero estaba de cabeza…...**_

* * *

_Bonito lugar para decírtelo_pensó Sakura al repasar el cuarto nerviosa. ¿Ese era el momento adecuado? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Tener un hijo es algo normal no ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué se siente como si no fuera ella misma, tan pesada? Bueno eso no era lo más importante, pero podría serlo, para ella, si el Chico sexi no estuviera en crisis emocional.

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es ser Padre? – Fastidiada lo golpeo en la cabeza

En el respuesta solo la giro a ver sorprendido, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y la volteaba a ver como si fuera un fantasma. Pero empeoro al verla a los ojos. Tan profundos y ¿verdes?... ¿verdes?

-T-tus ojos – Señalo espantado, esto ya era una locura.

Ella sin saber, lo miro intrigada ¿Qué tenían sus ojos? Suspiro tratando de calmarse. Si escapar de la responsabilidad era lo que quería, estaba muy pero muy equivocado. Suspiro una vez más y lo miro analizándolo. Era un duplicado exacto de Sasuke, solo que más mayor y con ojeras. Era imposible no fijarse en él, siendo la mismísima rencarnación de Adonis. Y Sasuke no era la excepción, también era hermoso, pero sus únicos defectos eran; lo arrogante y frívolos que llegaban a ser los Uchiha. Tenían todo, pero a la vez nada.

Exhalo cansada. El cuarto era un verdadero asco, pero a comparación de ello él estaba presentable. Lo siguió detallando por un buen rato, hasta que la mirada penetrante de Itachi se enlazo con la suya, provocando un exquisito nerviosismo que corría por su espalda. El, suspiro intrigado y con audacia brinco de la cama hacia el baño. Sakura solamente lo observo curiosa sin adivinar cuál era la razón de esa acción precipitada. Pero al oír los objetos estrellarse contra la pared y el suelo comprendió, Itachi estaba aturdido y no se quería desquitar con ella. Lo cual agradecía ya que lo que fuera que estuviera aventando no iba a quedar con vida. Luego un silencio se apodero de la casa. Y segundos después salió Itachi con su aura de siempre, con tranquilidad pero a la vez un exquisito peligro lo rodeaba.

-¿Eres Akane? – su voz ronca y mirada turbante se dirigieron a ella. Sakura solo lo observo extasiada, ese hombre terminaría volviéndola loca.

-Sí, soy tu Akane – Su voz escapo sin preámbulos, pero instintivamente se tapó la boca avergonzada. Eso definitivamente no lo quería decir, pero lo hizo. Con vergüenza miro a Itachi, sus ojos brillaban vivases, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera todo en su vida y de alguna manera la vergüenza paso trayendo felicidad. Había dicho lo adecuado.

-Bien, _**MI**_ Akane – Recalco dejando claro que era suya – Entonces, ¿soy padre? – Titubeo al principio para finalizar con una combinación de alivio y felicidad.

Sakura sin controlar ni uno solo de sus sentidos, corrió a abrasarle y entrecerró su rostro contenta entre su cuello. Oliendo su esencia, tan reconfortante.

-Tenía mucho miedo – comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba entre sus, irónicamente, cálidos brazos – Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver amor, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Sé que pensaras que estoy loca, pero este no es mi cuerpo, es el de mi hermana. Amor, te necesito y nuestro hijo también. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

Itachi escuchaba atentamente tratando de organizar las ideas en su cabeza. Pero lo único que logro entender y lo más obvio, es que pasaba algo, algo muy grave que debía ser atendido en ese instante. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer, no iba desperdiciar ni un segundo más. Las cosas se arreglarían en ese momento…

* * *

_-Mocoso – Lo llamo Tsunade – ¿Y estos raritos quiénes son?_

_Los mencionados voltearon indignados. El aire se afilo, las hojas que pasaban jugando eran cortadas en dos._

_-¡AH! – Grito haciendo que todos se hicieran para atrás totalmente asustados. – Ustedes son los buscados esos, los que eran "muuuy peligrosos" – Dijo con burla – Da igual, no se de que se preocupan todos si tan solo son unos ratoncitos de laboratorio asustados. Nunca pensé ver al mocoso Uchiha hacer caridad con ustedes._

_-¡¿Qué dijo anciana?! – Karin y Suigetsu se pararon indignados enfrente de ella y le gritaron en la cara mientras se trataban de zafarse del agarre de Naruto y Juugo._

_-Lo que oyeron ra – ton – ci – tos – Tsunade separo en silabas encarándolos, totalmente divertida._

_Los mencionados hicieron uso de todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero al oír el susurro de Naruto diciéndoles que era la quinta Hokage, se calmaron y se fueron a una esquina echando humo. A pesar de todo no querían ser encarcelados por esa loca._

_-¡Vieja! Déjelos en paz y ¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACA TANTO SAKE!_

_Naruto al ver que ese par se alejó, suspiro aliviado. Y miro con reproche a Tsunade. Todo estaba tan calmado en esa zona del Bosque, las golondrinas cantaban al son del viento o ¿el viento cantaba al son de su melodía? Con alegría aspiro el aire puro que jugueteaba en sus pulmones._

_-No estés tan calmado, mocoso. Esto todavía no acaba. Despierta a tu amigo emo. Tengo poco tiempo, tengo que contarles algo._

_Naruto acato las ordenes. Y de una patada cariñosa despertó al Uchiha vengador. Que en respuesta le devolvió la patada, al igual que Naruto la regreso y el la devolvía. Se propiciaron patadas en medio de Temes y Dobes que terminaron hartando a la quinta Hokage._

_-¡PAR DE MOCOSOS INCOPETENTES, SIENTENSE Y NO SE MUEVAN! – Ambos cedieron inmediatamente acatando las órdenes._

_-Bien, esto va a ser breve. Como sabrán Sakura fue mi alumna. En esa época de estudio le enseñe un Jutsu llamado Kyōyū tamashī el cual consiste en crear un lazo con alguien inconsciente o muerto. Se utilizaba para investigación que para otra cosa. Pero como conocen Akane, la hermana de Sakura, está en coma. Ella trato de comunicarse con ella. y a pesar de no tener un lazo sanguíneo el Jutsu se convirtió en uno más poderoso, ahora ambas son una, conforme pase el tiempo ellas se irán uniendo. A este Jutsu ya más avanzado se le conoce como Ketsugō kokoro. Otra cosa es que se mostrara a la chica que ellas quieran revelar. Es todo. Les confió regresar a esa tonta antes de 15 lunas, si no será exiliada y tu Naruto tienes las mismas lunas. Adiós. Buenos chicos, ya pueden moverse – Dijo desapareciendo entre la maleza entre carcajadas, pero aun así ninguno de los presentes se movió._

El bosque se llenó de humo ante los cerebros chamuscados de todos los presentes en este. Tras la humera se logró divisar a Sasuke Uchiha caminando en vueltas como un león enjaula que planea su siguiente movimiento. Y en un salto salvaje se acercó impaciente hacia Naruto y lo sacudió agarrándolo bruscamente de los hombros.

-Naruto, despierta baka, creo que ya sé dónde está Sakura – El mencionado solo era agitado como un muñeco sin vida desesperando al león (Sasuke) – Bien, me iré yo solo.

Dijo para después soltarlo al piso, haciéndolo reaccionar y seguirlo rápidamente. Mientras dejaban a tras al resto del equipo que seguían tratando de procesar la información. Sasuke iba demasiado rápido y seguirlo se estaba volviendo dificultoso para Naruto. Quien daba lo mejor de sí para seguirlo el ritmo, lo cual el azabache no se daba cuenta.

-Sasuke, para – Ordeno el rubio siendo totalmente ignorado por Sasuke que siguió su camino. Eso ya empezaba a ser desesperante para Naruto y él no era mucho de pensar. Así que se aventó con todo su peso hacia Sasuke tirándolos al suelo. Quedando como amortiguador el Uchiha menor. Lo cual hizo muy feliz a Naruto.

-Teme, yo deseo más que tu encontrar a Sakura, pero que vas hacer al llegar si sigues corriendo así ¿crees poder pelear con Itachi? ¿Vas a poder darle lucha?

El azabache escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha por su amigo/rival. En cierta parte él tenía razón. Si seguía así, al llegar lo único que conseguiría es hacer el ridículo. Pero no le daría la razón, no al menos a ese idiota que trataba de darle una lección a Sasuke Uchiha. Eso sí que no.

-Cállate Dobe, claro que podre patearle el trasero a ese malnacido de Itachi, es para lo único he vivido.

Naruto sonrió, conforme. ¿Por qué será que se esperaba esa respuesta? Le ayudo a levantarse e intercambiaron miradas. La de Sasuke demostraba confusión y daba a preguntar que iban a hacer ahora, mientras el rostro de Naruto se ilumino con una sonrisa alegre y cómplice.

-Bien, Teme. Deja esto a los expertos.

Naruto se adentró al bosque para volver con una rama en mano. Se la señalo a Sasuke como diciendo "soy un genio" a lo que Sasuke solo giro los ojos extasiado como respuesta. Naruto continúo su ritual dibujando un circulo con señas particulares dentro de él. Y por último jalo a Sasuke dentro del círculo junto con él.

-Jutsu: Nenriki idō.

Todo sucedió en un instante. Instante en el que llegaron en el momento equivocado, tal vez hasta estaban en otra vida. De seguro esa no era su vida y si lo era, se había convertido en una muy alocada.

Ya que ni en sus peores sueños se imaginó ver a Sakura derretirse entre los brazos impuros de su hermano y menos de esa forma tan entregada, tan vivaz. Tan imposible, eso no podía estar sucediendo y si lo estaba viendo, de alguna manera el mundo era dolorosamente cruel.


	14. Chapter 14::Team 7

**_Venga que siempre vengo con el mismo choro, pero lo siento por tardar. La inspiración se me va de repente._**

**_Espero os guste el cap y los invito a pasar al maratón, subiré un capitulo diario desde hoy hasta el domingo._**

-Jutsu: Nenriki idō.

Todo sucedió en un instante. Instante en el que llegaron en el momento equivocado, tal vez hasta estaban en otra vida. De seguro esa no era su vida y si lo era, se había convertido en una muy alocada.

Ya que ni en sus peores sueños se imaginó ver a Sakura derretirse entre los brazos impuros de su hermano y menos de esa forma tan entregada, tan vivaz. Tan imposible, eso no podía estar sucediendo y si lo estaba viendo, de alguna manera el mundo era dolorosamente cruel.

No podría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo habían pasado viendo con los ojos bien abiertos el paisaje perturbador ante ellos. Los observados seguían sin aludirse, entregados a lo suyo. El beso se hizo cada más desenfrenado e Itachi recostó a la pelirrosa en la cama vieja donde antes habían estado sentados. El azabache mayor nunca había bajado la guardia tanto como en ese instante, al grado de no percatarse de ese par de intrusos que seguían en un estado de perturbación que ni las arañas frente a sus ojos los irritaban. El aire se hizo pesado para ambos pares, la reparación de Sakura e Itachi cada vez era más entrecortada tras cada beso, después de cada rose que sus manos alcanzaban de una manera contradictoriamente desesperada y tranquila. Mientras tanto el rubio imperativo y el serio muchacho miraban la escena aun sin reaccionar. Totalmente en otro mundo, donde habían resguardado todas sus reacciones y donde su celebro buscaba una respuesta coherente que les explicara porque sus compañeros estaban tan entregados entre ellos.

El primero en reaccionar tras el paso de algunos minutos eternos, fue Sasuke Uchiha. Su cara sin emociones se trastorno completamente. De la sorpresa al ver a dos conocidos suyos en aquella situación, paso al disgusto por el paisaje y por último la furia se apodero de él. Saco su Katana y se dirigió con un golpe certero y un grito desgarrador hacia los amantes.

Itachi salto abrazando a Sakura en gesto de protección. Realmente no se habría dado cuenta del ataque si su hermano no hubiera gritado como lo hizo y se lo agradecía. Observo rápidamente la habitación antes de que su hermano lo volviera a atacar. Logro divisar a Naruto que apenas había salido de la sorpresa y miraba la escena preocupado. En un rápido momento dejo a Sakura en brazos de Naruto, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reclamar ya que él había salido fugazmente de la cabaña. Sasuke salió tras el no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste y furiosa a su compañera de equipo, nunca antes en su vida la había observado con tanta muestra de emociones en sus ojos negros y opacos, y eso la perturbo. Observo a su rubio amigo y a pesar de su seriedad parecía tranquilo. ¿Acaso no le importaba que esos dos se mataran?

-Naruto – el ludido voltio a verla sonrojado. ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Por qué se tiene que ruborizar en un momento como ese? Fue ahí cuando la respuesta le cayó como una cubetada de agua fría, el beso, ella e Itachi en la cama. Despejo los recuerdos y abochornada continuo – si los dejamos se mataran, hay que impedirlo. – tras decir eso, trato de bajarse de los brazos de Naruto, pero este se lo negó, estrechándola más contra su pecho.

-Sakura, puede que suene tonto peor ellos deben solucionar sus problemas solos. Ya lo que pase depende de cada uno. –la pelirrosa lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Estaba punto de discutir pero un estruendo la sorprendió haciendo que se aferrara a la camisa de su amigo, quien ante su gesto la acorruco contra su pecho. – Akane, tranquila, ambos vivirán para contarlo como alguna de sus estupideces. – la mencionada salto tras oír su nombre – Tranquila, la Oba-Chan nos contó todo sobre lo que hicieron Sakura y tú, y óyeme bien me deben muchas, me habéis asustado mucho.

-Lo siento – Naruto solo sonrió como signo de haber aceptado la disculpa. - ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Sakura?

-¡Eso es fácil, `dattebayo! ¡Sakura no se espanta tan fácil, además es más impulsiva!

Akane replico lanzándolo al suelo para después caer sentada sobre él.

\- A veces es mejor que te quedes calladito.

Un fuerte rugido hizo temblar la tierra y los cielos. Akane asustada devolvió el cuerpo a su hermana refugiándose en la inconsciencia. La recién llegada no tenía idea del porque su mejor amigo estaba tirado en el suelo y ella posada encima de él y mucho menos de porque el mundo se estaba tambaleando pero le preocupaba que Naruto estuviera ahí e Itachi y Sasuke no. Observo la cabaña y la mayoría estaba destrozada dejando caer múltiples gotas sobre su rostro ya en ese instante lleno de lágrimas. Vacilando se paró de Naruto que hasta ese momento había estado haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no intervenir en nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Se lo habría prometido, y muy a su pesar no iba a entrometerse entre sus planes y su palabra. El creía en él.

Sakura caminaba oscilando sobre el suelo, dudando sobre cada paso que daba. Tenía miedo al ya no escuchar ni un sonido aparte del goteo que se precipitaba furioso en el suelo. La lucha había acabado eso era seguro ¿Pero cuál habrá sido el resultado? ¿Sasuke habrá culminado su venganza o Itachi habrá ganado? ¿Ambos perdieron? Su respuesta fue contestada al ver dos matas negras en el suelo, totalmente desfallecidas. Corrió con toda la fuera que el miedo le permitía avanzar a sus piernas. Llego primero hacia Itachi. Suspiro al verlo jadear y paso sus manos examinándolo. Sin perderse un solo detalle ahora recorrió las heridas con su mano cubierta de chackra. Al llegar a su rostro se topó con los ojos infaustos. Agotado, y Sakura logro divisar un aire de deseo de morir. Eso la asusto. Él era un buen hombre que no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo poco que había convivido con el siendo ella, le tomo un gran cariño. Se recostó en su pecho y llorando se aferró a su camisa como si de eso dependiera la vida de él.

-Sois unos idiotas. Estúpidos, malnacidos. Ególatras, egocéntricos, interesado, presuntuosos, petulantes, egoístas, narcisistas… endiosados… creídos… estúpidos. – Alzo su cabeza y lo miro con ternura. Acaricio su rostro con afecto. – Al igual que eres un hombre desafortunado eres uno dichoso. Tienes deseos y cosas malas pero también buenas. Posees un pasado tormentoso como este día pero tan despejado y tranquilo como el mañana, te espera un hijo y la mujer que más te ama en este mundo, y te espera con ansias en su hogar. Debes vivir, idiota. No pongas de nuevo esa mirada, si no, tendré que acusarte con Akane y ya has de saber cómo te va. – Itachi escucho con calma todo lo que le decía. Tenía muchas dudas en su mente pero estaba demasiado cansado como para aturdirse con esas dudas en ese momento. Al oír las últimas palabras de la pelirrosa sonrió feliz antes de caer dormido con la esperanza de ver aquella mañana despejada y tranquila de la que hablaba aquella chica.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, escuchaba atentamente las palabras que Sakura le recitaba a su hermano. Y si hubiera estado sano le hubiera propiciado un golpe en sus costillas que le dejaría sin aire. Todo por tener tantos cuidados de la chica pelirrosa que no se había dignado a atenderlo a él, que era el más herido, tanto del físico como emocionalmente. A él, que era de alguna manera era importante para ella. Bufo molesto cuando oyó las pisadas de Sakura dirigirse hacia el. Él tampoco podía moverse, pero no estaba tan herido como Itachi. Se hico a su lado y lo miro sin hacer algún ademan de tocarlo o al menos de curarlo.

-¿Sabes? Debería dejarte así por ser tan gilipollas – Lo miro con desprecio – Pero aun así, si todo salió igual que lo planeado, ya debes saber la verdad sobre la masacre de tu clan – Al mencionar eso, los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron acusándole un gran dolor en todo al cuerpo gracias a los moratones que había recibido. – No te curare hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes pensado hacer después de escuchar eso.

-Molestia – soltó de repente recibiendo como respuesta un leve puñetazo en las costillas, pero que había dolido como un Rassengan de Naruto. – Estúpida – Toco levemente – Atacare Konoha y la hare pagar por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

Cerro los ojos esperando otro golpe peor este nunca llego. Al abrirlos vio a Sakura suspirar cansada.

-¿Él te lo pidió? –Aludió a Itachi.

-No.

-Vez, imbécil…

-No hay razón para hacer algo tan estúpido Teme, Konoha es un lugar muy preciado para Itachi el que lo destruyas le va a poner muy triste.

-A ti quien te hablo Dobe.

-Hay Teme, todos saben que el chico cool aparece en estos momentos.

-¿Y dónde está? Yo no lo veo por ninguna parte.

-¡Soy yo, serás idiota Teme!

-El idiota eres tu usuratonkachi.

-¡Teme!

-¡Hay ya callaos los dos!

Todos sonrieron contentos y tranquilos. Al fin, el equipo siete estaba reunido otra vez.

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_Verdad que sí, dejen muchos comentarios si la maldición del lector les va a caer en sima _**


	15. Chapter 15:: Soshite sore wa そしてそれはありました

La cabaña donde Itachi Uchiha había estado subsistiendo había quedado totalmente irreconocible. El techo había desaparecido por completo y las paredes estaban agujeradas dejando un curioso mural donde se podría pasar un buen rato buscándoles forma a los millones de hoyos en ella.

Cuando Sakura había curado por completo a los dos Uchiha, ya había dejado de llover y las nubes grises se esfumaron dejando pasar las pequeñas varas de luz que cayeron sobre los dos rostros pálidos desfallecidos en la tierra.

Ya para ese instante Naruto ya había dejado su extraña tranquilidad, saco toda su energía a flote cargando a Itachi y Sasuke sobre sus hombros para después echarse a correr sin rumbo fijo. Sakura los siguió resignada, con calma y una felicidad inmensa en todo su ser. Y no solo ella estaba feliz, Akane, en su subconsciencia brincaba de alegría. Ya no había motivos para la venganza de Sasuke y mucho menos para que el disfraz de crueldad siguiera sobre Itachi. Ambos ya eran libres y lo más coherente sería dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones, solo si no fueran tan cabezotas.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que había dejado a Sanosuke a cargo de Tazuna, y apenas hace unos días había sido su cumpleaños. Debía darse prisa y regresar a su lado para celebrarlo y mirad que tenía el regalo perfecto: Un Papa.

* * *

Habían estado buscándolo por horas y ningún rastro aparente de ellos. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Sai habían recorrido todos los lugares posibles donde podrían estar pero en ninguno sitio los localizaban. Ninguno parecía realmente preocupado a aparte de la pelirroja que aun buscaba con toda esperanza encontrar vivo a Sasuke.

-¿No sientes su Chackra por ninguna parte o si zanahoria? – Suigetsu se acercó a Karin que tras no encontrar un solo rastro empezaba a desesperarse. Si no lo encontraba eso solo podía significar una cosa para nada linda. Ella confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de Sasuke, así que la idea de que perdiera nunca pasó por su mente, nuca fue alguno de sus miedos. Pero ahora que lo vivía, que no lo sentía se sintió tan vulnerable. Lo que sentía por Sasuke no era ningún capricho ni mucho menos una emoción vana de amor: Es amor. Todo su peso cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus mejillas empezaron a humedecerse. Ninguno de los hombres presentes supo que hacer. Solo Suigetsu se guio por sus instintos bajando hasta la altura de Karin y estrecharla contra su pecho. Ella acepto su apoyo y se aferró a su camisa rompiendo en llanto. Ahora si el espadachín no podía hacer nada más que jurar que haría pagar a Sasuke Uchiha por cada lágrima que la mujer entre sus brazos estaba derramando. Lo prometía por su vida.

Otros brazos lo sacaron de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando lo rodearon, haciendo un disparejo y raro abrazo de grupo.

-Aquí es cuando todos se abrazan de manera incómoda para transmitir lastima ¿no? – Dijo Sai aun sin romper el abrazo. Juugo se les unió dejándolos automáticamente sin aire a todos.

-¡No, serán imbéciles! – El espadachín los alejo dándoles una patada que nunca olvidaran en toda su vida. Estaba furioso, el: el grandioso espadachín más guapo y fuerte del mundo estaba haciendo gala de su genialidad consolando a una ¿mujer? Y esos idiotas tenían que interrumpir con sus estupideces – Maldito fantasma, ese que acabas de ver no era un abrazo de lastima: era de apoyo, ¿escuchas? De A – P – O – Y – O. no sé qué haces aquí con nosotros. Así es cierto tu equipo te abandono y viniste a buscarme ¿verdad? No te preocupes seré bondadoso y te hare el primer miembro del grupo que creare.

-Eres aun igual de parlanchín y energético, pero gracias a Dios nadie lo puede superar. – Dijo Sai naturalmente sin darse cuenta que lo que acababa de decir se podía considerar como su defensa.

-Serás… - Suigetsu estaba a punto de contestar pero la rara risa de Karin los interrumpió. Si rara, ya que ninguno de los espectadores la había escuchado reír antes y nunca se imaginaron que sería tan linda y femenina. Haciéndola parecer, por primera vez, mujer ante todos.

\- Gracias chicos. – Les dedico una linda sonrisa.

Sai solo sonrió y no se puede decir con exactitud si era falsa o realmente se alegraba de que Karin estuviera mejor. Juugo también hizo lo mismo pero de ese grandulón todos sabíamos que era totalmente franca y por el último chico se podría de que era su cara se tornó más roja que el cabello de Karin. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Sus pupilas y su cuerpo palpitaban descoordinadamente, sin obedecer a su dueño.

-Ya, ya no hagas tanto drama. – Antes de que lo mirara, Suigetsu se giró dándole la espalda ocultando su sonrojo - Llorar por esa yerma mala, serás idiota ¿Qué no te sabes el dicho de yerba mala nunca muere? Ese tipo es mucho peor que eso. Así que estate tranquila, pelos de leona.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de Sasuke-Kun?! ¡Baka mojarra! – Karin ya para ene se instante se encontraba de pie encarando notablemente enojada a Suigetsu quine no se quedó atrás e hizo un mohín de disgusto.- ¡Eres un insensible! – Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa.

\- ¿¡YO SOY EL INSENCIBLE!?– Grito a todo pulmón. Karin retrocedió asustada tras el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero. - ¡TU, a pesar de que ese imbécil te desprecia te arrastras tras el meneando la cola! ¡¿Qué no te aprecias?! – La acorralo entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se contradecían ante las velocidades en que el aire salía por sus fosas Se encontraba enfurecido. A pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha la había hecho llorar ella seguía defendiéndolo, como si él fuera su vida entera... - ¡JURO QUE LO MATARE! – golpeo su puño contra el árbol, justo al lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja haciendo que gritara asustada. Solo al oír su voz reacciono de ese trance momentáneo. Sus ojos mostraban la perturbación que sentía su ser. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y sus instintos salieron a flote dejando daños irreversibles.

\- Joder – se quejó – Abre los malditos ojos – Ordeno. Karin no lo hizo hasta que ya no sintió la respiración de Suigetsu cerca de ella. al hacerlo solo logro ver como se iba de ahí corriendo. Alejándose del equipo y realmente estaba preocupada ya que podía irse para siempre…

Corrió hasta llegar a una aldea pequeña, con muchos negocios. No se le hacia famosa así que podía ser una de esas tantas que sobrevivía del comercio y del robo de las cuales las grandes aldeas nunca hacían caso y su existencia era insignificante para ellas. Camino unos pasos hasta toparse con un bar de hospedaje, como solía llamarles. Ese pueblo empezaba a gustarle tenia lo que el necesitaba. Se sentó en una silla y sin más remedios pidió un barril, literalmente, para bebérselo de un solo trago. No era de extrañarse que tras eso ya estuviera borracho. Pero el alcohol – según los médicos y algunos poetas –: era veneno, literalmente, y lo que él quería era morir feliz. Y vaya que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Era ya de madrugada y el seguía vivo después del quinto barril. Pero no estaba triste ya que el bar le había regalado la mejor de las compañías por ser el mejor cliente: Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos achocolatados, con un traje de maid que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La tenia sobe sus piernas y estaba encantado por la repentina dulzura de la mujer hacia él.

-Venga amor, vamos al cuarto a divertirnos – Susurro la muchacha contra su cuello.

-No, tú no te mereces que este papacito te de placer – Dijo con orgullo para después recostarse en la mesa – Eres muy cruel Karin. Si no lo amaras a él no te molestaría tanto ¿sabes? Pero no, te tuviste que fijar en ese jefe emo amargado. Eres una tonta Karin, una tonta muy hermosa…. – Ese fue su ultimo susurro antes de que Morfeo lo estrujara entre sus brazos.

La mujer que antes se había dado la oportunidad de seducirlo salió insatisfecha del bar. Sabía que ese muchacho estaba había por mal de amores desde que lo escucho cantar canciones de paquita. Y pensó en agarrar cliente seguro, pero las copas se interpusieron en su trabajo.

Y así fue, un poquito extraña la manera que llego, pero gracias a ella descubrió lo que es una resaca al día siguiente. Gracias alcohol…


	16. Chapter 16:: Yoroshiku よろしく

_**Hola, me reporto después de siglos, pidiendo disculpa y dispuesta a ser linchada por ustedes.**_

_**Perdón por mi ausencia, pero casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, pero me escape unos ratitos y logre hacer este capitulo. aparte casi no he tenido internet y por eso no publico. Gracias por leer y por su comprensión nos leemos.**_

_**Llega una profesora nueva al colegio y dice: -Si alguno se cree estúpido que se levante! Jaimito se levanta despacio de su silla y la profesora sorprendida le pregunta: -Jaimito tú piensas que eres estúpido? -No profe, pero me daba mucha pena verla a usted sola ahí parada!**_

Pararon a descansar en una cueva cerca de la civilización para poder obtener las cosas necesarias para su viaje. Los hermanos Uchiha seguían descansando para recuperarse de sus heridas y Sakura antes de irse por los víveres los reviso, sí que se habían dado una buena paliza, pero no corrían riesgos. Los acomodo en la húmeda cueva y los tapo bien con las mantas, lo que menos quería es que tuvieran una infección. Los observo por un momento, eran tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba a ella en ese instante al detallarlos, era su descendencia, ya que se había dado cuenta que las mujeres de su familia tendían a enamorarse de un Uchiha. Rio ante la estúpida idea. Al final de cuentas el único cuento malo con un Uchiha era el suyo. Akane tenía al mejor hombre que la haría feliz.

Desechando sus estúpidas ideas estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano tomo torpemente su muñeca, observo la blanca mano que la había detenido para después mirar al culpable. Su rostro pálido era decorado por el par de ojos negros que la miraban cansados.

-Sakura ¿Adónde vas?

Pregunto en un susurro de voz. La pelirrosa se sonrojo sorprendida y su respiración se volvió agitada. Él se estaba preocupando por ella. Su voz se negó en salir por un buen rato. Hasta que ella se dio leves cachetadas mentales y volvió a la normalidad. Él no la quería y en dado caso que sí, la apreciaba como compañera de equipo que fue.

-Voy por víveres para el viaje, yerbas y medicinas para sus heridas.

Contesto tranquila, como si estuviera con un compañero de misión, que no era tan alejado de la realidad. El la siguió mirando atentamente con su ojo bueno, ya que el otro estaba medio abierto por la hinchazón. La soltó y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar sin darle más importancia.

Sakura tomo eso como una señal para retirarse. Se levantó lentamente y se encamino a la salida, junto antes de poner un pie en la salida el azabache volvió a hablar.

-Llévate la capa y mis armas por si las llegas a necesitar.

Paro su caminar pensando sobre lo que le había dicho. Sabía que él tenía razón y podía dar el caso de necesitarlas pero, el tan solo recordar cómo se había transformado aquel joven al que amaba, no pudo evitar las vagas imágenes de su Katana bañada en sangre o de su capa manchada que también ocultaba aquel hermoso y sanguinario rostro pálido, solo dejando ver aquellas piedras pulidas, sin ningún brillo de alegría solo el leve chispeo de adrenalina.

Aunque la imagen que la hizo estremecer fue la de ella bañada en su propia sangre, observando con suplicia aquellos agujeros negros que la querían absorber en su agonía, en la desesperación, frustración y miedo al no lograr hacer nada para impedir salir lastimada.

-No. – Compuso su voz mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Necesitaba las armas, sí. Pero también su dignidad. – No necesito las armas de un asesino.

Su intención principal al decir eso era lastimarlo. Pero ella sabía que no lo había logrado. Él era una piedra preciosa; dura, bella y peligrosa. No lo podía romper, si no hubiera aprendido caería a sus pies y aun así; lastimaba, una piedra que no ha sido pulida deja estrago; rasguña, rompe, destruye. Y ella era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Solamente que ella no sabía que su objetivo había dado resultados. Recostado en el suelo, Sasuke Uchiha sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, dolorosa. No estaba enojado. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer floreada le había hecho sentirse mal. Le había revivido aquellos odiosos sentimientos que él había tratado de olvidar. La odiaba… engaño. Él sabía perfectamente que no era así ¿a quién diablos quería engañar? El ya no odiaba a nadie. La verdad había traído consigo una brillante paz turbada por el arrepentimiento.

Pero todo aquello aún era nuevo para él. El disculparse le era difícil y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-Sakura.

Su voz recorrió la cueva entera pero ya no llego a Sakura. Ella ya se dirigía a su destino.

La pelirrosa se sentó enfrente de la fogata que su compañero rubio había preparado para cenar. Levanto su mirada y se detuvo a examinar el cielo. Era una noche despejada, con muchas estrellas rondando por él. Apoderándose del infinito que tenían a su disposición. A veces se preguntaba ¿Ellas de verdad les observaban? ¿Tendrían una vida propia? ¿Cómo sería? Toda su vida se había preguntado aquello. De hecho debajo de su cama tenia escondidas todas aquellas historias que había escrito de cómo eran las estrellas. Era su mayor secreto y solamente lo compartía con tres personas; con Sanosuke, Akane y Naruto.

De repente un azul más familiar y tranquilizador ocupo su mirada. Naruto la miraba con aquella sonrisa que irradiaba alegría pero también preocupante para Sakura, vaya que conocía aquella sonrisa, solo aparecía cuando Naruto planeaba una travesura.

Y lo había confirmado al no sentirse en el suelo. Naruto la había levantado del suelo y había comenzado a pellizcarla haciéndole cosquillas. Se moría de la risa. Se revolvía como lombriz con sal en los brazos del rubio provocando que cayeran. El, protegiéndola, cayó debajo de ella. Ambos reían. Si alguien se conocía como uno al otro eran afortunados, habían encontrado al mejor tesoro.

-Naruto, me tengo que ir – Aun riendo, Sakura se levantó ayudando a Naruto a hacer lo mismo. – Ya es noche y si quiero encontrar alguna tienda abierta debo apurarme.

-Vale, pero llévate mis cosas, yo tengo reservas. – Pocas veces le había hablado tan mandón y sabía que debía obedecerlo si no lo quería traer detrás de si como su gorila personal. Asintió y tomo su capa, hubiera esperado que oliera a suciedad pero su nariz percibió un aroma varonil, fresco y predominante, como su amigo. Acomodo las armas y se sintió segura. Tenía mucho que no traía consigo un armamento y aunque para muchos podía ser la cosa más incómoda para portar, para ella era como traer consigo su cepillo dental. Así que estaba lista. - ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya yo? – La chica negó con la cabeza – Bien, ten mucho cuidado, te esperare en tres horas aquí y no me moveré. – Se cruzó de brazos de manera caprichosa. – Ah y no olvides doble ración para mi ¿Si, Sakura–chan?

-De acuerdo – Sakura acaricio los rubios cabellos de Naruto en modo de afecto. Dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo a las compras.

Camino un buen trato para llegar a la urbe; pequeña pero vivaz. Era noche y esperaba encontrar la mayoría de los negocios cerrados pero fue todo lo contrario. Pero dado a las características de la mayoría era más bien un centro de turismo, de un lado se encontraban armas y de otro comida, ropa y cosas fundamentales, por ejemplo; para las mujeres; maquillaje y para los hombres; bares. Aunque primero lo primero; la comida, compro la doble ración para Naruto y lo suficientemente practico para llevar al viaje. Lo segundo en las compras fue algo de ropa, compro algunas prendas y salió.

Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero paro enfrente de la tienta de armas. Las observo mientras sus dedos tambaleaban por el filo de las armas que le habían prestado. Necesitaba unas propias si no quería estorbar y ser una molestia que proteger a la hora de la batalla. Entro a la tienda y un muchacho que estaba en la entrada la ataco, ella esquivo el arma sorprendida. En ese lugar si entendían el verdadero uso de un arma.

\- Quítate la capa.

Fue cuando Sakura comprendió porque había sido atacada. Había sido imprudente al no revelar su identidad, pero se le había olvidado que traía puesta la capa. Sin ningún temor y ajena a lo que iba a pasar, se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabellera rosada que ,ya para ese entonces, se encontraba al ras de sus pechos, con cremosa textura y agilidad gracias a los cuidados que le había brindado en su adolescencia. Su piel también lucia tersa a pesar de la suciedad de esta. Y sus ojos brillaban con seguridad. Seguridad que le fue arrebatada en un instante. Los de la tienda de armas la miraban con una sonrisa ambiciosa y compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de rodear a la pelirosa listos para atacarla.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Sakura estaba confundida. Esos sujetos tenían clara intención de atacarla y lo peor del caso aun no sabía porque. Pero debía escapar, tal vez andaban en busca de los Uchiha y habían que ella andaba con ellos o hasta podrían ir de tras de Naruto. En definitiva debía escabullirse e irse de ahí pronto.

-Eres Sakura Haruno, tu cabeza vale oro. – Dijo uno de los sujetos – No te preocupes, te llevaremos a casa.

-La Hokage parece dispuesta a dar la aldea por encontrarte y no dejaremos pasar esta oportunidad de tener el poder absoluto. – Dijo el otro sujeto.

Ambos eran jóvenes y a Sakura le pareció una lástima que sus corazones estuvieran tan corrompidos por la ambición, al punto de nublar su mente provocando que actuaran sin pensar. Pero lo que habían dicho le era de mucha utilidad. Se le había olvidado que su maestra le había dado un límite de tiempo para que ella no actuara y este tiempo se había agotado. No quería causar un estrago, porque a pesar de que se dirigía hacia Konoha aun debía pasar por Sanosuke e infiltrar a dos de los más peligrosos criminales a la aldea. No podía llegar así no más con los dos Uchihas.

Escapar era una acción que debía efectuar pasara lo que pasara y debía evaluar la situación. Aquellos dos sujetos eran civiles, su forma de prepararse para atacar era desordenada y con muchos huecos que ella aprovecharía para atacar e irse de ahí. Tampoco podía utilizar toda su fuerza si no quería matarlos. No le quedaba de otra que pelear sin utilizar chackra lo cual era fácil para ella al saberlo controlar como si fuera un órgano vital de ella. El chico que la había atacado en la entrada se abalanzo sobre ella, dispuesto a enterrarle el kunai en el estómago y para hacerlo se agacho mucho, lo que le permitió a Sakura lanzarlo hacia enfrente y pasar por encima de él. Tomo con fuerza sus bolsa de compras y se echó a correr hacia su escondite. Tomo un camino largo y frondoso de árboles, que formaban un curioso laberinto, para confundirlos y darles suficiente tiempo para escapar. Pero los cálculos de la pelirrosa fallaron al chocar contra que esos sujetos eran más agiles y resistentes de lo que pensaba. Si seguía así, con ellos corriendo al ras de ella, no podría proteger y curar como se debía a los heridos.

Cayó al suelo raspándose ambos pares de extremidades; su sangre brotaba rojiza tiñendo su pálida piel y la tierra hacia pequeñas figuritas jugando con su sangre. Maldijo mientras se paraba, pero no podía rendirse, debía continuar hacia delante. Decidió regresar al pueblo debido a la persistencia de sus perseguidores. Tal vez podría escabullirse entre todos los turistas. Los había dejado atrás pero aun debía alejarse de su espacio de vista. Lo primero que encontró para esconderse fue un pequeño bar, maloliente, con máximo tres borrachos en cada mesa y una que otra prostituta en alguna esquina del cuarto. Ese lugar aparentaba ser un bar pero no lo era. Ella se había escabullido en prostíbulos para diversas misiones secretas y la luz roja tenue, el perfume con hormonas y las prendas interiores regadas por todo el lugar, no lo engañaban. Pero a pesar de ser un lugar asqueroso para ella era un buen escondite. Se metió entre la gente hasta llegar a la mesa más alejada, estaba sucia y parecía que alguien la había ocupado hace poco tiempo, las manchas de alcohol eran una evidencia clara. Un brillo cegó por un instante sus ojos, surgía en un espacio remoto donde se asomaba la cabecera de una espada y el filo cruel de su hoja. Esas decoraciones finas y delicadamente detalladas no podían ser de ninguna otra espada que no fuera la de Zabusa. Pero le ya estaba muerto y quien estaba a cargo de esa arma era Suigetsu, el cual no estaba con ella. No debería de andar lejos y cuando lo encontrara le haría pagar con crecer el haber descuidado esa valiosa arma parar ella que era un tesoro de recuerdos y si fuera posible la tendría colgada en su casa gracias al gran valor de experiencia, aprendizaje y compañerismo que hallaba en ella. Y Sakura quería recordar aquella misión, donde trabajaron en equipo y aprendieron a valorarse mutuamente, a diferencia de otros que se les hacía fácil olvidar y cortar lazos y que no se enteraba que la moda emo ya había pasado de moda.

Sin siquiera sentarse en la mesa o echar una hojeada al menú, salió der bar, asegurándose de que ya no hubiera muros en la costa. Con la capucha puesta y las bolsas en una mano y la otra con la espada de Zabusa. Camino como si fuera un transeúnte normal en aquella noche tibia donde al parecer parecía de día. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debía apurarse si no quería que Naruto hiciera un escandalo buscándola.

-Tsunade-Sama… - Susurro con tono triste. La había decepcionado. Había hecho que las esperanzas hacia ella, de una persona tan valiosa como su maestra en su corazón, perdiera todas las esperanzas en ella. Su comportamiento había sido tan egoísta, al grado de no pensar ni siquiera en su sobrino, en su maestra que consideraba como si su Madre fuese y a su amigo – Hermano. Había pasado sobre todo y todos con tal de salvar a su hermana de alma porque, desgraciadamente, no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo. Lo cual no le impedía quererla como si lo fuera. Recordaba con exactitud el día que la conoció y también en el que la empezó a perder.

**_Acababa de graduarse de junnin y justo ese día apareció su primera misión como tal. Un pueblo pequeño al sur de Konoha estaba siendo atacado y su deber como medic-nin fue el supervisar al escuadrón medico e ir a brindar ayuda. Cuando llegaron el enemigo estaba ahí, atacando a los aldeanos, porque en realidad no había otra cosa que atacar. Todas las casas estaban destruidas, los árboles y casas eran consumidos por las llamas. Los gritos de auxilio llegaban por cualquier lado, la agonía del lugar era inaguantable. Cualquiera con un poco de supervivencia y egoísmo se iría corriendo. Pero los ninjas no eran así, estaban ahí para ayudar y eso es lo que harían. Sakura administro a su flotilla en equipos por todo el lugar, para que todos los heridos fueran cubiertos. Ella también fue a hacer su trabajo, pero a diferencia de los demás, fue sola. Reviso su zona correspondiente sin pasar ningún detalle pero todo estaba destruido y ningún objeto biótico se encontraba en ese lugar. Decidió ir a ayudar a alguna flotilla pero en su camino topo frente a frente con el enemigo. Él no se había dado cuenta de que era observado, era un joven de cabelleras rubios y ojos de distinto color, según los datos era un aldeano de esa aldea, el único ninja de ahí. Pero por motivos desconocidos empezó a atacar sin piedad alguna, desapareciendo todo a su paso. Estaba gravemente herido, lo más probable es que se estuviera escondiendo para recuperar fuerzas. _**

**_Sakura no era de atacar a un enemigo estando este desprevenido pero, lo que estaba presenciando no podía quedarse sin que alguien hiciera algo y por lo que había razonado, ella era ese alguien. Frente ella se encontraba el enemigo dispuesto a atacar mortalmente a una muchacha más o menos de su edad, cabellera negra y unos ojos azules hermosos. La chica parecía querer ayudarlo pero él se negaba._**

**_-_****_Tu no serias capaz de matarme ¿Verdad? – Decía la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos._**

**_-No sé, hay que comprobarlo – el enemigo se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, con su mano encendida en llamas, dispuesta a demostrar que si sería capaz de quitarle la vida. No faltaba mucho para que la alcanzara y eso quedara en una catástrofe mayor y debía actuar rápido._**

**_-¡Shannaro! – Ataco directamente su columna vertebral, rompiéndola. El sujeto cayo estampado en el suelo sin dar alguna señal de encontrarse consiente. Sakura había salido detrás de los escombros donde había estado escondida, escondió su chackra y ataco. Todo sin hacer ruido pasando desadvertida. Con su comunicador dio a saber que el enemigo había sido neutralizado y era hora de llevarlo a donde permanecía; la cárcel._**

**_La muchacha que había tratado de ayudarlo se encontraba a su lado. Mirándolo, tratando así de obtener respuesta de porque había hecho todo eso. Y Sakura también se preguntaba lo mismo. Parecía un chico muy querido y esa joven era muestra de ello. Se acerco sigilosamente a ella y como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente hablo._**

**_-No es malo, un sujeto muy raro vino y le ofreció el poder absoluto. El solo quería darnos lo mejor, no quería esto. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me obedeció. – Acaricio su cabello, hizo a un lado su fleco y beso su frente. – Por favor, te suplico, ayúdalo. No dejes que lo lleven a la cárcel. Es lo único que tengo. –Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba cada vez más el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Esa chica estaba destrozada y por un instante parecía estar viéndose a ella cuando parecía que Haku había matado a Sasuke._**

**_-Tratare de hacer lo que pueda pero, explícame, ¿Quién o como era ese sujeto del que me hablas? _**

**_-No sé, no lo vi nunca. Pero un día, después de que fuera a verlo, llego a casa agonizando de dolor, estaba todo sudado y se agarraba fuertemente el hombro. A la fuerza lo revise y traía una mordida en este, y unas marcas negras muy feas. Desde entonces empezó a actuar raro, como una marioneta. Y hoy nos empezó a atacar. Es todo lo que se, ayúdalo, por favor._**

**_Sakura había estado escuchando todo atentamente y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar. Orochimaru había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y esta vez la víctima era otra chica indefensa como ella en ese entonces. Ahora entendía porque ella se figuraba en aquella chica. ellas habrían sufrido por un ser querido, todo gracias al sello maldito._**

**_-Bien, si tu…_**

**_-Hermano, es mi hermano mayor – Contesto sabiendo lo que pedía con su silencio._**

**_-si tu hermano habla y dice la verdad, hare todo lo posible para que lo perdonen. Lo juro. Ahora, dime tu nombre y algunos datos. – Saco de su mochila una libreta y pluma, donde la Hokage le pedía informes._**

**_-Soy Akane, mi hermano se llama Kei. Somos huérfanos, él es mayor y nunca me ha querido contar sobre la familia. Es un pueblo pequeño y Kei era le responsable de ella, últimamente él estaba aprendiendo en la academia y era muy bueno, pero él quería que la aldea fuera reconocida y para ello debía demostrar cuan fuerte era y el único que sabía ser ninja era el. – Lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos encharcándolos, y de su boca ya no salía ninguna palabra, era como si estuviera en una cueva sola y estuviera gritando para dentro, en eco solamente para ella – Soy una incompetente, si tan solo fuera una ninja le quitaría el peso de encima a mi hermano. Tú eres una gran ninja, he tenido la fortuna de verlo, eres amable y radiante. Sé que nunca te has sentido como yo, pero te suplico que comprendas y logres ayudar a mi hermano._**

**_¿Que no se había sentido como ella? ¿De dónde había sacado tan absurda idea? Ella había sentido eso, la carga de ser una molestia, una observadora nada más y era horrible. Sakura tuvo la suerte de contar con la Godaime_********_y ella tendría la fortuna de contar con ella._**

**_-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello. – Se hico a su lado y observo mejor al chico que se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de su hermana. Ralamente se veía tranquilo. Era más grande que ellas y no muy mal visto, con cuerpo de trabajador y con el sello maldito sobre su hombro derecho – Ese sello… - Suspiro animándose a continuar, recordar y relatarlo era muy difícil. – se le fue puesto a un compañero de mi equipo contra su voluntad, el no quería, no era malo, pero termino aceptándolo para resolver unos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Lo amaba, realmente lo era todo para mí pero ese amor no era correspondido. El acepto el sello maldito y se hundió en la oscuridad, me abandono en una banca fría, sola y con miedo, miedo de perderle y una gran tristeza al entender que ya lo había hecho. Para le siempre fui una molestia, un estorbo en su camino y vaya que sí lo era. Era tan idiota en ese entonces, me preocupaba demasiado para gustarle; cuidaba mi cabello, mi piel, mi belleza exterior. Tan superficial que al final termine sintiendo asco por mí. Al principio me había fijado en el por ser tan genial y guapo y quería ser su novia, como cualquier otra de sus fans. Luego al conocerlo mejor, realmente me enamore: de su oscuridad y de sus virtudes que tenía bien escondidas cuando no eran para mejorar sus habilidades. Se fue, me dejo sola y fue en busca del poder absoluto. Te cuento para que no pienses que eres la única, hay, desgraciadamente, muchas gente que te entenderá. Ahora yo te pido de favor que luches por salvarlo, aun estas a tiempo._**

**_Ya para ese entonces Sakura ya estaba llorando, con los ojos hinchados y un gran dolor en el pecho. Los demás ninjas ya habían neutralizado el fuego y se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos. Paro decidida, estaba lastimada en el alma, pero no por eso iba a abandonar su deber._**

**_-Vendrás conmigo, serás una excelente ninja y ayudaras a tu hermano y después a tu país, a tu gente. – Sakura le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su flotilla – Claro solo si tú quieres, eh, ¿Qué dices, Nee.-chan?_**

**_Su respiración era agitada, corría sin importarle chocar contra las ramas que la lastimaban a su paso. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo, llegar antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Recordó el mensaje de su compañero Junnin le había dado…_**

**_"_****_La misión de clase S ha salido mal. Ha sido completada pero la mayoría de los ninjas resultaron heridos, el resultados es del 28% de agentes perdidos en batalla, el 35% heridos y gracias a un genjutsu del enemigo, el 34% ha caído en una especie de coma cerebral que notablemente está dejando estragos en su salud. Debemos actuar rápido y pedimos apoyo médico, la medic- nin del escuadrón ha caído…"_**

**_Cuando escucho eso, Sakura había salido corriendo despavorida hacia donde había sido la misión. Ya que, la única medic-nin que había sido asignada a ese escuadrón era Akane Haruno, su hermana adoptiva. Cada paso que daba era muestra del miedo que tenía. Sobre sus huellas quedaba marcado el temblor de su cuerpo que avanzaba gracias a la adrenalina de saber que había pasado. Quería saber su estado y ayudarla, y porque no, ayudar a los demás heridos. _**

**_Faltaba poco para llegar, la misión no era lejos, pero el camino se le había hecho eterno, había avanzado en camino recto y para ella era como si hubiera estado en un laberinto. Paro al llegar al lugar asignado y automáticamente desfalleció cayendo al suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni un poquito de la adrenalina que la había llevado hasta allí. Pero aún conservaba el miedo y en los gatos era un excelente estimulador para continuar y en su caso no era muy diferente. Se apoyó en un árbol y camino hasta donde los troncos le permitieron sostenerse. Pero no fue ya no muy necesario que tener más camino. Los ninjas habían hecho un campamento para atender a los heridos, esperando aun la ayuda. La mayoría al verle se alegró, era un ninja excelente y les sería de gran ayuda, en una situación normal. Ahora no lo era. Paso caminando al lado de sus compañeros, ignorándolos. Solamente que no lo sabía, no había reparado en ellos, Sakura solo estaba ahí por una persona y esa era… _**

_**-Akane – Un grito ahogado salido de su garganta. La pelinegra se encontraba recostada en el suelo, sin ninguna herida, pero no despertaba. Llego junto a el ay la empezó a zarandear con fuerza, pero no reaccionaba. Aplico los primeros auxilios, rezo y busco hacer pacto hasta con el mismísimo diablo pero nada ni nadie la ayudaba. Akane no despertaba. Los médicos la alejaron rápidamente de Akane diciéndole que se calmara, lo cual o lograron. La Haruno luchaba por liberarse y acercarse hacia Akane sin importar nada. Al ver que no reaccionaba y ella sola se hundía en un foso de desesperación sin salida, los médicos la sedaron. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y finalmente había caído en la oscuridad del foso sin salida…**_

Gracias por leer!

me regalarían un review, se que no me lo meresco pero siii? por fa T-T

otro chiste para que me perdonen

-Policía! hay dos mujeres que se están peleando por mi! -Y que problema hay? -Pues que va ganando la fea!


End file.
